Fifty Shades Bent Over!
by kelvinng90
Summary: Alexander Steele and Christian Grey are both attracted to each other in their own ways. When Christian proposes a passionately physical relationship to Alex, Alex finds himself at a crossroad: either he stays true to himself and hold on to his old fashioned idea of romance or embark on an adventurous sexual journey that just may not be his cup of tea. AU, OC, ManxMan
1. Chapter 1: Never Ever

SHIT! I'M SO FUCKING LATE!

That was all I could think of when I raced from my car to the front doors of Grey Enterprises. Katherine Kavanagh, I swear I would...! Okay, no time for that. I have to get through security, get my visitor's pass and go all the way up to the top of the building to interview the CEO of Grey Enterprises, Christian Grey. This interview was for the college paper that Grey sponsors, the college that Kate and I are attending and Kate was the editor of the paper. Kate was supposed to conduct the interview but I was forced to stand in for her because she fell ill at the very last minute. I could have refused because I had absolutely zero connection to the paper. I was only doing it because 1) Kate is my best friend 2) I owe Kate a favor for helping me out of this debt I owed to someone.

The reception area of Christian Grey's office reminded me of the office setting in The Devil Wears Prada. I felt like a dumbass because everyone there looked like models in high fashion magazines. They dressed like they just got off a runway show in Paris. And there I was, in a totally mismatched brown jacket, khaki pants, boots, a scarf around my neck to keep myself warm from the biting icy winds of winter and a messenger bag slung over my shoulder. Not to mention I am pretty short for a guy standing at 5'7.5".

'Hi, I'm Alexander Steele from the Vox Populi college paper. I have an interview appointment with Mr. Grey.' I said to the blond receptionist.

'Oh yeah, Mr. Grey is expecting you. Come with me.' The blond receptionist led me to a set of double doors and pushed them open.

Wow! This place is SICK! There was a large mahogany table with neatly arranged files, a Mac computer, two comfortable looking chairs in front of the table and a gorgeous view of New York City. I saw a large manager chair with its back facing me and the blond receptionist. That must be Christian Grey.

But I find the room to be a bit too dimly lit._ To make it look more kinky! _What the fuck? Okay, that thought was random.

'Mr. Grey, this is..' the blond receptionist began.

'I'll take it from here, Nina. Thank you.' The man in the chair turned around and...oh! What a hunk! So he's a brunette with piercing gray eyes and chiseled features. He made a gesture to Nina the receptionist, signaling her to leave. Nina nodded and closed the door as she left the room.

'I thought Katherine is a girl's name, I don't know that they name boys after Katherine as well.' Ha-ha, very funny, you rich ass.

'Mr. Grey, my name is Alexander Steele. I'm replacing Katherine for this interview because she's very sick. I hope you don't mind with this sudden change of plan.' I said.

'I see.' He smirked. What the hell was that for? 'Anytime you're ready, Alexander.' We just met like what five minutes ago? And he's already calling me by my first name. Great. _But you secretly like it, don't you?_ UGH! FUCKING SHUT UP!

I took a seat at one of the comfortable looking chair in front of the mahogany table and took out some paper, pen and the voice recorder from my bag. I tested the recorder to see if it was working correctly and then proceeded with the interview with the list of questions Kate chucked at me before I left her to die, I mean rest, in her room.

The interview was going well so far, with the usual, boring questions people would ask in an interview. And then I came to the last question.

'Mr. Grey, you were never seen in any public events with a significant other. Why is that? Is it because you are gay?' What the fuck is this? Katherine Kavanagh, this time, I swear to God!

Christian Grey suddenly stood up from his chair and walked towards me. Oh crap! What is he going to do to me now? I was scared shitless, to be honest. He put a hand on my shoulder, I instantly froze. What now?

He pulled out the chair beside me and sat down. We were looking into each others eyes now. My heart was beating fast. Was I intimidated by his piercing gray eyes or was it because a gorgeous hunk was looking at me? I couldn't tell.

'Maybe I am.' It felt like an eternity before he opened his mouth to say those words.

I waited for him to say more but when he got up from the chair, I realized that that was all he was going to say.

'Thank you for your time, Mr. Grey. I'll have to report back to Katherine and I will get her to send you a copy of this interview once it's published.'

I was prepared to leave when he said 'You blushed, didn't you?'

Wait, what?

'I'm sorry?'

'When you asked me that question, you blushed didn't you?' He smirked. What the fuck is up with this guy?

'Well...I' I didn't know what to say.

'You are attracted to me.' What the...my heart was beating so fast when he said that. But then again, so what if I was attracted to him? I didn't like it one bit when he was smirking at me and giving me this look that made me felt like a complete idiot.

I don't know why but my cheeks were feeling hot and I was about to cry. 'I-I should go. See you.' I packed my stuff into my bag without looking up at him and stormed out of his office. Who the fuck does he think he is? See you NEVER, asshole!


	2. Chapter 2: Call Me Maybe

**Note: I'm so sorry guys! I uploaded the first chapter with the wrong content but I've fixed it. The first few who viewed the story may have been confused and I apologize for the confusion! Anyway, what do you think about this story? Do R&R! Thank you and love you! :)**

**p/s: all location names are purely fictional! Lol...enjoy!**

**pps: i know i messed up with some of the details like the character's physical features, the setting of the story etc but i'm just doing my thing! :D**

Life was not easy for a student. At all! Screw those who said that life as a student is all fun and games. That's bullshit! If that was true, then why am I stuck here as a part-timer in Clayton's Hardware, earning some pocket money and school fees? And of all places in New York, the infamous Canal Street! Can you believe that? But then again, I can't complain much. I mean I do get some good deals here in Canal Street. _Maybe I should start shopping at Candy Can-Can's. Their knockoffs are so runway material and FIERCE! I bet I can match up to Christian Grey! _

Whoa whoa whoa! Did I just think about that douche bag Christian Grey again? Damn it! Ever since that stupid day, I can't get my mind off him, no matter how hard I try. Every time I start to think about him, I try to find something to distract the thought such as binging on food. I just weighed myself the other day and I've gained a few more extra unwanted, unneeded pounds! Damn you, Christian Grey! If this continue on, I would be a big fat potato by the end of the year and would have to skip the Christmas party. Ugh!

Today was a rather busy day because Clayton's was restocking so we would have to help out with the unloading and stock take. Usually, the male workers were asked to help with the unloading. But I was excused because of my physical shortcomings. Not that I'm complaining! I tried that once and almost injured myself. Since than, Billy the store manager excused me from all future unloading duty. I only had to help with the stock take. What a breeze!

After everything had been unloaded, me and a few others began to count the stock. After the stock take, we helped to arrange it according to the categories. It was a rather mundane task and I was feeling bored. I fished out my phone to check the time. It was almost lunch time.

'Alex, Renee, Martin, you guys can take an hour off for lunch now. The rest will have to wait till they come back.' Billy announced. Phew! Thank God! I was dying of boredom!

'Yay! Let's go! Where should we go?' Renee asked as we were making our way out of the hardware store.

I was about to suggest Hubert's Rib Shack a few blocks from here when I heard someone calling me.

'Alexander.' That voice was familiar. I turned to the direction of the voice to find, _Christian Grey! And did he just became hotter? _God, I gotta stop! I hate Christian Grey, I hate Christian Grey, I hate Christian...no, how can anyone resist him?

'H-Hey...what are you doing here?' I can only stammer, what the hell?

'To get some hardware supplies, of course.' he chuckled. Aww...that's so cute. Oh God no, SNAP OUT OF IT!

'I see...take your time and look around. You'll find it in Clayton's.' I plastered a fake smile and said that cheesy, lame and totally stupid Clayton's tagline. I was about to walk out of the store with Renee and Martin when he grabbed me by the arm. Man, he's strong!

'Um...I was wondering, if you could help me out, please?' he sounded so sexy. I looked into his piercing gray eyes. There was a hint of a smile there.

'Oh...err...sure,' I shrugged. 'Why don't you guys go ahead? I'll ask Tina to join you two.'

'Okay, catch you later, Alex.' Martin said.

'Bye, Alex.' Renee said.

'See ya.' I waved goodbye to Renee and Martin, then turned my attention back to Christian Grey. 'So, how do you want me to help you? Oh, before that, TINA!' I was literally yelling.

A few seconds later, Tina was walking towards me.

'Sup?' she asked.

'I have to help this gentlemen over here to get some supplies, so you can join Renee and Martin for lunch if you want.'

'Oh, of course! I'm starving! See you later!' Tina took off her apron and literally ran out of the store.'

I turned to Christian Grey and said : 'Okay, Mr. Grey, what do you need?'

Oh my God, did he just smiled at me? I swear I was going to melt!

'Please, call me Christian. Formalities bore me to death. To start off, some cable ties.'

'Okay, follow me.'

I led him to the cable ties section and showed him the varieties of cable ties we had at the store. He went over each of them, testing them as he went and picked the one he wanted. I knew from the choice he made that the cable ties were of medium quality. There were some ropes beside the cable ties. He asked me to hold the cable ties for him while he checked out the ropes. Eventually, he picked out a coil of medium quality ropes. After that, we went to the tapes section to get some duct tapes. Now, this man is, I hate to say this, but he's just fucking fascinating! It seemed like he had a thing for medium quality products because all the items he picked were of medium quality. _Seriously dude, what's your deal?_

'Is that all, Christian?' I asked.

'Yes, that will be all.' he gave me a smile. I melted inside.

'A-Alright, let's take you to the counter!' I said with a nervous laugh, my voice a little higher than usual. I bit my lip lightly to help calm myself down.

As I walked him to payment counter carrying his basket of supplies with me, I remembered something and it had everything to do with the interview the other day.

'Um Christian, about the interview the other day, the editor-in-chief, my friend Katherine wants some photographs of you to go along with it. Will that be fine with you?'

'Sure. I wouldn't want to waste any opportunity on publicity.'

'Kate will be very happy to hear that! But err...how do we get the pictures of you?'

'Do you have a phone with you?'

I put the basket of supplies on the counter and took out my phone from my pocket and handed it to him. He typed something into it and handed it back to me.

'There, you have my number now.' he gave me a smile again. _Please stop torturing me like this! _

'Okay, thank you so much!' I quickly scanned the price tag of the items and showed him the amount. 'That will be 42 dollars, please.'

'There you go.' He handed me a hundred dollar bill. 'Keep the change. And...you can call me anytime. Well, I'll see you later, Alexander. Bye.' Oh no, not again! That smile! I swear I'll be a walking jelly after this!

'Thank you and bye.'

_You can call me anytime. I'll see you later. _His words echoed in my ear as I watch him leave.

_See you NEVER! _My thoughts instantly snapped me back to reality. Hell no! Looks like I will be seeing Christian Grey again...maybe for a day or something or like that? And I think I'm starting to have second thoughts about him.


	3. Chapter 3: Shocked

**Note: I've taken in the suggestion by a guest reviewer and revised Alex's height to 5'7.5''. that's the max height I can give him and of course I have my reasons! Because if I make him any taller, the later parts will not be as fun ;P**

**p/s: Special shout out to C-bride and LilyRosie7 for liking the idea of this story. I hope you guys continue to support it! Thanks, love, peace! :D**

I unlocked the front door of the apartment I shared with Kate. There were a few letters lying on the floor. She didn't bother to pick it up again! Damn!

'Kate, I'm home! And next time, would you so kindly please fucking pick up these from the floor?' I asked Kate, who was lying on the couch watching TV. Couch potato much!

'You were coming back anyway so I figure it would be better for you to pick it up.' She said with a sarcastic smile. Gosh! If she wasn't my best friend! 'Everybody knows you pick up the letters from the floor!' There she goes again! Imitating the ghettolicious Rasputia from the movie Norbit.

I stare at her rather intensely and mouthed 'bitch'. But we both burst out laughing. That's the kind of relationship we share. Well, as much as Kate annoys me sometimes, I will always love her! I mean, come on, who would actually settle a huge debt for you and take you in rent free when you get kicked out of your former residence because you got no money to pay the rent? It was not because she was loaded! - Kate comes from a wealthy background, but not _fucking wealthy _like Christian Grey. I mean you could place her family in Forbes' list of the most powerful tycoon or something where Christian Grey will be on the top and her family will be like..err...somewhere in the middle, yeah. - But it was because we clicked almost instantly during the first day of college. I was a rather insecure and shy kid back then because of my sexuality. I have Kate to thank for accepting me for who I am and helping me come out of my shell. She had absolutely no problem with me being gay and was like the sister I never had. And she fine too and she know she's fine! If I was straight, I would have banged her a long time ago. Oops! But, on second thoughts, nah! Kate was too sweet for me to do anything like that to her. Besides, she deserves someone better.

'So what's on TV?' I plopped down beside her on the couch. 'Dexter's Lab? OMG!'

'Yes, reruns, as usual.' Kate said. Yes, another reason why we are besties is because we love watching Dexter's Lab.

We were watching Dexter's Lab mindlessly when Kate suddenly asked about work.

'How's work today?' Kate asked, her eyes not leaving the TV once.

'What do you want me to say?' I replied, my eyes glued to the screen as well.

'Anything special happened?'

'They restocked today. And Christian Grey was there too.' I was too focused on Dexter chasing Dee Dee out of his lab to the point where I didn't realize that I actually let out that piece of information.

'Say what?' Kate shot up from the couch and was looking at me, her eyes about to bulge out.

'Yeah, Christian Grey was there too.' I repeated myself and I was looking at Kate, confused.

'Alex, you realize that you work in Canal Street, right?'

'Yes, I'm fully aware of that, thank you very much.'

'And you said Christian Grey was at Clayton's. The Clayton's of Canal Street.'

'Yeah, what's the...oh' I get what Kate was trying to tell me. 'Oh...Kate...you do have a point there. What was he doing in Canal Street?' Exactly! Why would a CEO of a multimillion dollar business empire go to Canal Street? Shouldn't he be shopping for those supplies in the Upper East Side or something?

'You tell me, Alex. How do I know? What was he doing at Clayton's anyway?'

'He bought some supplies there. Cable ties, duct tapes, ropes...all medium quality. Hey, maybe that's why he was there, to get medium quality stuff! And he gave me his number.' I fished out my phone and started searching for his contact details. _Christian Grey. _There it is. I showed it to Kate.

Kate gasped and squeal in delight. Okay, what now?

'Alex, have you any idea what just happened? This is just perfect! We should totally hook him up with Jose for a photo shoot! Call him, call him! Okay, you call him while I get Jose.' Kate took her phone from the coffee table and started dialing, ignoring my 'but'.

_You can call me anytime. _Oh God, Christian Grey's sexy voice echoed in my ears again. I looked at my phone. Call? Don't call?

'Alex, what the fuck?' Kate snatched my phone out of my hand and pressed the call button. Apparently, she had finished talking to Jose. I forgot how efficient Kate was in getting things done.

'Shit! Kate, what did you...' Kate pressed the phone to my ears and in mere seconds a male voice could be heard at the other end.

'Hello?' The male voice said. Oh my God! It was Christian's sexy-as-a-Greek-god voice! 'Hello, who is this?'

I took hold of the phone and inhaled deeply. Here goes nothing!

'Er..Hi, Chris...Mr. Grey? It's Alexander Steele here.'

'Hi, Alexander. Please, call me Christian.' I can imagine him giving me his drop dead gorgeous smile. STOP IT! I can melt later, not now!

'Yeah...um Christian. You know...the interview...the photo shoot...you free?' I was mumbling like an idiot. What the hell is wrong with me?

I could hear him chuckle at the other end. That must have been so cute! 'Let me see...I have two meetings tomorrow, one in the morning and another in the afternoon. I can cancel the afternoon meeting and I'll be all yours for the whole day.'

_I'll be all yours for the whole day. _I can barely find my voice to reply him when he said that.

'Alexander? Are you still there?'

'Oh yeah...sorry, Christian. Afternoon will be good...?' I looked at Kate questioningly and she nodded. 'Where should we do the photo shoot? In your office?'

'No. That would be too boring. Let's see...what about The Ganesha at the SoHo district, tomorrow at 1.30?'

'Yes, that will be good. See you tomorrow then. Bye.' I said yes without even having a single hint what or where was the place he mentioned.

'See you there.' We both hung up.

'So?' Kate was so eager to know.

'He said 1.30 tomorrow at The Ganesha. Do you have any idea what or where is it? He said it's at SoHo.'

'The Ganesha? That sounds familiar...oh yes! That's the bar where I celebrated my 18th birthday! I know that place.'

'So he wants to do the photo shoot in a bar, huh? I wonder why.'

'You can go on and wonder why he wants to do it in the bar while you cook dinner.'

'What? But I cooked yesterday! It's your turn today, Kate!'

'Pretty please?'

'I ain't moving my ass!'

'Fine. But you know what, since we've accomplished quite a bit today, why don't we go out and celebrate? Japanese, what do you say?'

'Yes, let's go for that!'

'Okay, thanks for the treat, Alex! I love you!' Kate gave me a hug.

'What? Okay, fine I'll pay.'

'I was only kidding, you little twink! It's on me! For helping me out so much!'

'Don't mention it and don't call me that!'

'Why the hell not?' Oh gosh, Kate was impersonating Rasputia again! I gotta hide that DVD away from her.

'Come on! Just go already!'

So I will be seeing Christian Grey again. This is getting more and more interesting.

**Note: So, so, so? Tell me what you think! Did I suck? Was it bad? Was it funny? Was it totally random? I know some of the things are totally random but it was on purpose! Haha...hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R and I love you guys! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: 1996

'Hey, Jose. Alright, see you in a bit.' Kate was on the phone with Jose. 'Alex, let's go. Jose's here.'

'Let me grab my bag and we're ready to go.' I said.

'Okay, I'll go meet Jose first. You lock the door, alright?'

'Got you.'

I went to my room to get my bag. I took the opportunity to check myself out one last time at the mirror before leaving. I was dressed in a plain, light green V-neck, worn over my hideous brown jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. _You wanna look pretty for Christian Grey, don't you?_ Sure, but this outfit on me was certainly not pretty, at least not in Christian Grey's eyes, I suppose. I locked the apartment's front door and hurried down to meet with Kate and Jose. They were looking at some pictures taken with Jose's DSLR camera.

'Hey Jose, sorry to keep you waiting.' I said.

'Hey Alex, no prob.' Jose gave me a smile that creep me out and I swear he fondled me a little when he patted me on the back.

'Okay, everybody's here, let's go. Jose, we're going in your car, that good with you?' Kate asked.

'Sure. Bounce!'

We all got in the car, with Kate at the passenger seat and me sitting at the back. There's a reason why Jose gives me the creeps. Jose was a full time photographer whom Kate met during her brief stint as a model during her high school days. She introduced me to Jose during her 21st birthday party last year. We celebrated her birthday at the Savvy Bar near our place. I think I drank a little too much that time and got too friendly with Jose. We were joking around and playing with each other, touching and light punching each other until Jose started touching me inappropriately. I may have had a little too much to drink, but I was conscious of what was going on. I felt so uneasy I pushed him away and ran off to look for Kate. I told Kate what happened and she told me that Jose was bisexual. She could tell that Jose had a thing for me when he saw me for the first time. I told Kate that I was leaving the party right there and then but she wouldn't let me. Instead, she confronted Jose about it and asked him not to mess around with me. For the rest of the night, I was at Kate's side, trying to avoid Jose. It had been almost a year since that incident and I still feel a little awkward whenever I'm around Jose. Whenever I see him, I think back to the time where we were at the party and it gave me chills.

We finally arrived at The Ganesha. The outer appearance of this bar was majestic, with bamboos adorned on either side of the entrance. When I walked into The Ganesha, I was greeted with the smell of Oriental spices, particularly that of India. The bar was very SoHo like, what with all the art pieces hung on the wall, mostly paintings. Then, I understood why this place was called The Ganesha. At the far end of the bar stood a huge statue of the Hindu elephant god, Ganesha. And sitting on the cushion in front of the statue was none other than Christian Grey with his eyes closed. He looked like he was meditating. But with a glass of wine in front of him, really? He seemed to have noticed us and he opened his eyes. Oh my God! When I saw his piercing gray eyes, it was as if he was staring into my soul!

He stood up and walked toward us, clasped his hands together, bowed a little and said : 'Namaste. Welcome to my humble bar, The Ganesha.'

'What do you mean your humble bar?' Kate asked.

'I own this bar,' Christian said.

'But I thought Jordan is the owner of The Ganesha.'

'Correction: he _was _the owner of The Ganesha. Jordan is an old friend of mine and he had trouble with maintaining this bar. I bought this bar over from him a few months back to help an old friend out. Besides, I have always wanted to have my own bar. And what better place to have one than in SoHo, the most artsy district in the whole of New York?'

'I see. Hmm..this place hasn't change much.'

'So, where do we shoot?' Jose asked impatiently.

'Let's begin with the Ganesha statue.' Christian said.

We spent about an hour and a half at The Ganesha doing the photo shoot. Christian posed in various locations, changed into different outfits that he had brought with him to the bar and struck several poses that I swear could give any working top male models today a run for their money! He posed for the camera like a professional model and I can't help fantasizing about him the whole time Jose was clicking away at his camera. There were also a few times I caught Christian stealing a look at me, giving me his signature smile that threatened to make me melt.

'I think we've got what we needed.' Kate said as she went through the photos in Jose's camera. 'Thank you for your time, Christian.'

'My pleasure.' Christian shook Kate's hand, giving her his signature smile. He turned to look at me and gave me a small smile as well, making me blush. Shit! This is so embarrassing!

He made his way toward me. Oh my gosh! What does this Greek god want?

'Alexander, I was wondering if you are able to stay for some wine? I just opened a bottle of Petrus 1996.'

Asking me to stay for wine? What's your deal, Christian Grey? But before I could reply Christian, Kate pulled me aside.

'Alex, I don't think this is such a good idea.' Kate said with a concerned look on her face.

'Why would you think so?'

'I don't know why but I don't trust that guy. My intuition is telling me that he's dangerous. You're too innocent to be starting anything with him.'

'Kate, you're thinking a little too much. I have no intention of starting anything with him. I mean, yeah, he's attractive and all but I'm not even sure if he actually likes me. He may be straight, after all. He said maybe he's gay, remember? It was not a definite answer. Besides, a little wine won't hurt, right?'

'What if he spikes it?'

'Well then, I'll make sure to ask him that first before we start drinking then I get back to you, how does that sound?'

'Alex, I'm serious! Quit joking with me.'

'I'm not kidding, Kate. I'll be fine, don't worry.' I gave Kate a wink. She sighed.

'Okay but please make sure you take good care of yourself, alright? I don't want you to get hurt. And if you start feeling uncomfortable, call me immediately and leave, got it?'

'I get it.'

I went back to Christian and accepted his offer to stay. I waved goodbye to Kate and Jose and watched them leave the bar. I was all alone with Christian Grey now in this beautiful, dimly lit bar. What's gonna happen next?

'Come.' Christian took me by the hand and led me to the table in front of the Ganesha statue. Oh my God! Did he just hold my hand?

_You're too innocent to be starting anything with him._

How sure are you, Katherine Kavanagh?

**Note: How are you people liking this story so far? Do you love it? Hate it? What would you like to read next? R&R and tell me! :D**** Next chapter will be all about Alex and Christian and is very conversational. Enjoy! Love and peace!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: I See Who You Are

**Note: This chapter is written in the dialogue style because it's all about the conversation! I will put expressions, thoughts etc. in brackets, if any :D A=Alex, C=Christian**

**p/s: just in case you are wondering what's in this scene, Petrus 1996 wine and Rollitos chips. Bad combination, I know...lol :P**

C: There you go. Have a taste.

A: Before I drink it, I have to ask if you spiked this drink? Because I should inform Kate about this.

C: What if I did?

A: Then I will have to call her and ask her to come pick me up. She said I should leave if I feel uncomfortable.

C: (chuckles) Don't worry, it's safe to drink.

A: How sure are you it is safe to drink?

C: You're not convinced? Give me the glass (swallows the content in one gulp). See? No problem.

A: Excuse me while I make a call. (Calls Kate) Hello, Kate? No, nothing like that, it's safe. He downed the whole glass. My glass. Okay, I know. Hmm. See ya at home. (Turns attention back to Christian) Done reporting.

C: (While pouring wine for Alex) Do you always listen to Kate?

A: Only when her advice is good.

C: (Hands Alex the glass) So she's your best friend, huh?

A: More than a best friend. She's like my sister. (Takes a sip of wine)

C: How did you know Kate?

A: We met during the first day of college and became fast friends.

C: Are you a native New Yorker? (Takes a sip of wine)

A: No, I'm from Houston, Texas. My whole family is there. I'm the only one in New York for obvious reasons. What about you?

C: I'm a born and bred New Yorker. The whole family is. My mom, Grace, is a doctor. Dad is Carrick, a lawyer. He's a senior partner in one of the largest law firms here in NYC. I have two siblings, a brother and a sister.

A: That's nice.

C: What do you mean?

A: I'm an only child. Even though I consider Kate as my sister, I have to admit that I don't really know how it feels to have a brother or a sister. (Takes a handful of Rollitos chips)

C: That must be the reason why your friends get top notch treatment from you. (Pours more wine for himself)

A: (Frowns) And your point is?

C: The way you treated your co-worker, Tina, is it? I mean, I would never do something like that for anyone.

A: Well, Tina deserved a break. Besides, I..had to attend to you. (Finished the glass of wine and blushed)

C: (Chuckles) Tell me, Alexander, are you nervous? Are you intimidated by me? (Pouring wine into Alex's glass)

A: (Gulp) Well...um... (looks down)

C: I think I know the answer. You don't have to feel that way.

A: I guess I can't help it. (eats the last Rollitos chips in his hands)

C: What makes you nervous? How do I intimidate you?

A: (While reaching for more chips) Your overconfidence and your arrogance. (Looks at Christian, realized what he just said and covered his mouth)

C: (Looking at Alex rather intensely) I like your honesty, Alexander.

A: I-I'm really sorry...Christian...

C: No, as cheesy as it sounds, honesty is the best policy. Honesty takes a lot of courage, don't you think? And that's what I like about you. (Smirks)

A: Err...thanks, I guess...(Takes a sip of wine, avoiding eye contact with Christian)

C: I may be wrong but you seem to like your brown jacket a lot, huh?

A: (Subconsciously touching his brown jacket, thinking 'So you've been observing me') To be honest, I think this is the most hideous jacket I've ever seen in my entire life! (Both started laughing) But it's special to me.

C: A gift? (Takes a handful of Rollitos chips)

A: Yeah, this actually belonged to my stepfather. He gave it to me when I came here, you know, something to remind me of home.

C: Your stepfather?

A: Yes, my first stepfather to be exact and the only person that I will ever acknowledge to be my father.

C: (Sipping some wine) Care to tell me more about your family?

A: My mom is currently married to her fourth husband. My biological father passed away not long after I was born. Then my mom married her second husband, Ray Steele. Or you know, my dad. Dad's a great guy but too bad it didn't go that well for him and mom and they divorced. He was the only one out of all the husbands who showed genuine care and concern for me and my mom. (Sips some wine) I miss him so much. (circles the top edge of the wine glass)

C: Steele...that means you took on his last name.

A: Yes.

C: You must be very close to him.

A: You can say that again.

C: When was the last time you talk to him?

A: After the interview with you the other day. (Looks at Christian briefly)

C: I see. You told him about the whole interview thing, I suppose? (Finished his glass of wine)

A: Just bits and pieces.

C: I bet you told him about that question. (Smirks)

A: Which question? (Takes a sip of wine and munched on some chips)

C: The dating question. (Pours himself some wine)

A: (Blushes) Well...

C: You're still curious, aren't you? (Smiling with his eyes at Alex)

A: (Hesitates a little, then looking straight at Christian) You...You have a girlfriend?

C: I don't do the girlfriend thing.

A: (Surprised and lets out a little laugh) The other day, you said...

C: Yes, I remember. I said maybe I am gay. (Chuckles) What about you, you have a girlfriend?

A: Um...(looks away) I'm not sure if I should tell you this...

C: You don't swing that way, do you? (Takes a sip of wine)

A: (Thinks to himself 'Holy cow, Christian Grey, are you a mind reader?' and blushes)

C: I can tell.

A: Is that so? Was it that obvious? (Takes a sip of wine and pretends to be interested in the wineglass)

C: You know what they say, it takes one to know one.

A: Are you trying to tell me that...

C: Precisely. (Finished his glass of wine)

A: So, you don't do the girlfriend thing. What about the boyfriend thing?

C: I don't do that either.

A: Oh...(mixed emotions building up inside)

C: If you really must know, I'm not a hearts and flowers kinda guy. I was wondering though, is there something going on between you and Jose? (Pours himself some wine)

A: (Surprised) Huh? What makes you think so?

C: He was looking at you the whole time we were doing the shoot. And if I'm not mistaken, you were avoiding him.

A: The thing is he kinda have a crush on me...

C: But you're not into him. (Takes a sip of wine)

A: ...something like that. (Finished his glass of wine)

C: He didn't like me much, I see.

A: Really?

C: (Pours wine for Alex) He shot me daggers whenever I turned to look at you.

A: (Thinks to himself 'Christian Grey, you're fucking with my head!')

C: Don't pretend that you didn't notice, Alexander. (Staring at Alex with a hint of smile)

A: Well...yeah I saw you looking at me. (Takes a sip of wine)

C: You like the attention I was giving you, don't you?

A: (Hurt) What's your deal, Christian Grey?

C: Why are you so sensitive? Is it because you like me?

A: (Sighs and got up from his seat) Sorry, Christian. But maybe all this was a bad idea after all. I think I should go now.

C: Alexander, wait!

A: (Walk as quickly as he can out of The Ganesha)

C: (Ran after Alex)

A: (Saw a cyclist coming in his direction, thinks to himself 'Oh crap! Kate's gonna make a scene about this somehow!')

C: Watch out! (Saw the cyclist and pulls Alex away just in time)

A: (Felt a strong hand pulling him back from the danger that was about to befall him. He was pulled into the arms of Christian Grey)

C: (Cursed under his breath as he see the cyclist cycling away. Look down to see a bewildered Alex)

A: Oh God...(shivering)

C: Alexander, you okay?

A: Yeah... (Look up to see Christian and tried to pull closer into the embrace)

C: (Pull out of the embrace and put his hands on Alex's shoulders) Look Alexander, it's not right for us to be together. I'm not the right guy for you. It's best if you can stay away from me.

A: I get it, Christian. I'm glad I amused you in every single _fucking_ way the whole time we were together. (Tried to hold back tears but a tear trickled down his cheek, laughing bitterly) Thanks for the wine and thanks for saving me. (Walks away from Christian, not looking back)

C: (watched Alex leave, face devoid of emotions)

A: (_See you NEVER, ASSHOLE! _echoed strongly in his mind as tears flow freely from his eyes, thinks to himself 'Fuck you, Christian Grey! Fuck off forever!')

**Note: Phew! So? Do y'all like it? Was it too long? Too short? TMI? TLI (Too Little Information...lol)? This was an extremely challenging but fun chapter to write! Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D I am experimenting with a different writing style with this chapter, so don't mind me. :P Remember to R&R! Love ya! Peace out! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dear Diary

**Note: First of all, I wanna thank all of you who R&R! Yay! I really appreciate every single one of them! So, I wanna take this time to thank all guest reviewers and also C-bride, LilyRosie7, stine1, dietmtdewbaby, lauren136 and portico. You guys rock and keep me going! And also thank you to all the followers of Fifty Shades Bent Over! I love you all! :D This chapter we'll go somewhere different: the unexplored nether regions down below! LOL...just kidding! :P For 5 chapters now, we've been looking at Alex's POV but what is on Christian's mind? Therefore, I present to you Christian's POV in chapter 6! Enjoy! :D  
**

**p/s: This is all in Christian's diary and I will break it down by the chapters. :)**

**pps: Y'all should head down to see the explanation first to better understand how this is written and how to read this chapter...lol.. :D**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Dear Diary,

I'm not gonna go over the boring details about getting to work and yelling at some retards who don't understand their job. But I do have to make a note here to remind myself of potentially promoting Nina to be my secretary. It has been 2 months since I fired the last one and the last batch of interviewees were just so incompetent. Besides, Nina has been acting as my de facto secretary for quite some time now. I'll observe her for another 2 weeks or so before passing out the memo to make her a de jure secretary.

Now to something interesting...I had an interview appointment with the college paper, Vox Populi. I especially remember this date because I am one of the benefactors of this college and I would like to see for myself if I had wasted any money on them. It was supposed to be done by a girl by the name of Katherine Kavanagh. But to my surprise, Nina brought a young man into my office. My first impression about him was he had no fashion sense at all! The brown jacket he had on was a bit too big for his small frame. This guy is small! 5'7'' I say. He looked scruffy to me, with his unkempt red hair and shabby clothes. But I like looking at those pale blue eyes. There's something about them...they are innocent.

He introduced himself as Alexander Steele but I can't help teasing him, telling him that I thought his name was Katherine. Because of his lighter skin tone, it was easy to see him blushing. He conducted the interview with utmost professionalism but I can tell he was faking it most of the time because he was terrified by the way I answered some of the questions. His eyes, so bright with innocence, betrayed him.

We got to the last question where he asked about my personal life. He touched on a sensitive subject - my sexuality. In the past, I will choose to end the interview immediately and ask the interviewer to be escorted out. Yet, I didn't do that to Alexander. The terrified, nervous look he gave me when he asked that question turns me on. I wanted more of it. I guess you can call that my fetish, my dear diary. I went over to him and sat next to him, looking into his innocent blue eyes and told him maybe I am gay. I got up after that, refusing to give out any more details. He attempted to leave but fuck me, dear diary. I don't know what's gotten into me. I want so much to get a reaction out of this boy. I know he wanted to know so much more. I asked if he was attracted to me to which he stormed out of the office. I think he did that because I unmasked his feelings.

Alexander Steele, you just piqued my interest in you.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Dear Diary,

I know I usually don't write this early but I have to tell you all about it. The private eye I hired came and see me today. He handed me an envelope containing the information I wanted - information about Alexander Steele. There were several photos of Alexander at different locations and a detailed report about his daily activities. I looked through the photos, read the report and found out that he has a part time job in Clayton's Hardware. My dear diary, I've said this before and I'm saying it again, I know New York like the back of my hand! When I saw the name Clayton's Hardware, my mind immediately went to Canal Street. I re-read the report to find out the time and days he will be at work. You have no idea how lucky I am! He has no classes today and will be at work for the whole day! Laters.

* * *

_Chapter 3  
_

I know I'm guilty for leaving empty spaces on the page where there should have been words, dear diary. Please forgive me. But of course you will because I'm filling them up now. So, I went to Clayton's Hardware on the pretense of buying some hardware supplies for myself. The Lord must have been on my side today because Alexander was about to go out for lunch with a two other people when I stepped into the store. He still has that brown jacket with him, but tied around his waist. I called out to him. He was obviously surprised by my appearance. His body language tells me that he feels a little uncomfortable and wants to leave. I did what I had to do - I grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from leaving. I told him I needed help with my hardware shopping and he agreed to help, although I know he was reluctant about it. The next thing he did caught me completely by surprise. He screamed at the top of his lungs for a co-worker to take his place for lunch break. Well, you know very well diary, that I will never do that for anyone. Just about anyone including mom and dad!

So, we went and get the supplies, all medium quality for obvious reasons. The whole time Alexander was by my side, I paid close attention to him to see if he suspected anything. He didn't. That's a good thing, for now. We got the shopping done in under 20 minutes. After we got everything, we headed for the checkout. While we were walking, he told me that his friend and editor of the college paper, Katherine, wanted some photos of me to go along with the piece of interview from the other day. I agreed to it and he seems to be very happy about it. I gave him my number so that he can contact me later. I saved my number into his phone but I didn't bother to take down his number because I know I will get it eventually.

A few things I learned about Alexander today: he cares a lot for his friends, seems to always have that brown jacket with him, looks like my little brother or even my son when he stands next to me due to his height and looks and he's either nervous or intimidated whenever I look at him straight in the eye. Oh yeah, and his face turns as red as a tomato whenever I smile at him.

p/s: Told you that I will get his number eventually! He called and I'm all set for a photo shoot tomorrow at The Ganesha. Welcome to my artsy bar in SoHo, Alexander Steele.

* * *

_Chapter 4 & 5  
_

Dear Diary,

Today's a fucked up day. That's all I'm saying. You probably will never forgive me for leaving empty spaces on this page but that's okay. I deserved this. This is what I get for being the beast I am today.

**Note: How are you people liking Christian's POV? Do you want more Christian's POV? Do you want more Alex or more Christian? Or more of Alex and Christian? :P Thank you so much for reading and remember to R&R! **

**Explanation: The events of Chapter 2 and 3 happened on the same day but the diary entry was written at different times. Just imagine Christian writing his diary in the morning before he goes stalking Alex and comes back later from Clayton's to fill in the gaps. And the p/s is written after Kate forced Alex to call Christian in Chapter 3. Chapter 4 and 5 happened on the same day as well but because Christian is not in the mood to write his diary, the two chapters are combined into one single diary entry. Hope you guys understand what i'm tryna say here. Lol! :D :P**

**Till we meet again, love, peace, bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Devil In My Mind

_One and a half months later..._

'Exam!'

'Is!'

'OVER!'

Kate and I screamed 'OVER!' in unison and enveloped in a massive bear hug after we came out of the exam hall to collect our bags. Wow! Finally! This final exam is like THE final exam because if everything goes well, fingers crossed, I'll be graduating with my degree in English Literature!

Life goes on, with or without Christian Grey. After the awkward split and losing control over my tear ducts that day at SoHo, I swear I never want to have anything to do with him anymore. I had to remove every trace of evidence that I cried before entering the apartment I shared with Kate. Took me half an hour, damn it! Once I was in the house, I had to pretend like everything was okay, which was hard to do considering that my heart was broken. I know it sounds melodramatic but that was how I felt at that moment. Either Kate bought my bad acting or she turned a blind eye because she would have given me the Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition already. But she didn't, and I'm thankful for that. I was already feeling down that day, I don't need another person bugging me about it. Looking back, that was kinda stupid, wasn't it? I mean, why did I cry for someone who doesn't even like me or don't wanna be with me? _Because you had feelings for him. _Ugh...subconscious, can you please shut up for once?

'We should totally go celebrate tonight! Savvy Bar, what do you say?' Kate suggested.

'Our usual hotspot.' I said.

'It's a plan then. Let me call Jose and a few others...' Kate was about to make her call but turned to look at me. 'Um, Alex, if you don't want Jose to be there, it's fine you know...'

'Don't be silly, Kate! Me and Jose are like totally cool, so just call him.'

'You sure?'

'Yes I'm sure!'

'You really, totally, absolutely sure this is okay with you?'

'Kate, I'm fucking sure about this! Just call whoever you want to!'

Kate looked at me, not very convinced but made the call anyway. She invited a few others including Jose to join us at the Savvy Bar tonight. _Me and Jose are like totally cool..yeah right, Alexander Steele? Who are you kidding? _NO ONE! STOP INVADING MY MIND, DAMN SUBCONSCIOUS!

After Kate made the calls, we headed back home in Kate's car. We were singing along to whatever songs they played on the radio while we were on the road. We were so in the party mood!

When we reached the apartment and Kate was ready to unlock the door, we saw a nicely wrapped package on the floor. My name was written on top of the package in black marker. I picked it up as Kate unlock the door to let both of us in. I unwrapped the package to find a first edition copy of Emily Bronte's Wuthering Heights! Holy cow! Who sent this package to me? I took the book out of the wrapping and found a handwritten note. I picked up the note. It read:_Imagine unquiet slumbers for the sleepers in that quiet earth. __Christian Grey. _

'Wow! First edition of Wuthering Heights? This costs a fortune! Who sent them to you?' Kate asked.

'It's him.' I showed Kate the note.

'That's dark. So, you guys still keep in touch, huh?'

'No. We haven't talk to each other since the photo shoot.'

'Well then, Christian Grey is...something. I don't know what to say but that's a lot of money thrown in.'

Kate was right. A first edition of Wuthering Heights! I wonder how many zeros are behind the one or whatever figure it is other than one. And I wonder why he even bother to send me something so expensive despite what happened the other day.

_Later in the evening..._

The Savvy Bar was packed with people as usual but we didn't care because we were having so much fun, dancing and drinking Bacardi Apple. Besides Jose, Kate invited Jackie and Shannon to join us. They were our close friends from college.

Even though I told myself to stop thinking about Christian and the gift he sent me, I can't help but think about it. The more I think about him and the gift, the more Bacardi Apple I consumed. My level of alcohol tolerance was not as strong as Kate and I was already feeling a little tipsy when I got to my seventh glass. What's your deal, Christian Grey? What do you want with me? Why did you send me such an expensive gift? I wanted to know. I needed to know. Stop it! I gotta stop thinking about it. Stop, stop, stop...no, I still wanna know. My curiosity got the better of me and I took out my phone as if I was on automatic mode. I searched for Christian's number and dialed it. Christian picked up after a few seconds.

'Hello?'

'What's your deal, Christian Grey?' I shouted into the phone.

'Alexander, is that you? I can't hear you, it's too noisy.'

I went near the restrooms which was a quieter spot and asked him the same question.

'What do you mean, Alexander?'

'Don't fucking act like you don't know!' I don't know why but I started laughing.

'Alexander, you're drunk.'

'I'm not drunk! Tell me why did you send me such an expensive gift? Huh?'

'You are drunk! Where are you?'

'I said I'm not fucking drunk! Don't change the subject! Tell me, what do you want huh?'

'Where the hell are you?'

'Why do you care?'

'I'm worried about you.'

'Ha ha...very funny, Mr. Grey...ha ha ha...'

'Alexander, I'm not joking with you. Tell me where are you now.'

'Hmm...Savvy.'

I started to feel a little heavy on my head. I couldn't carry on the phone conversation anymore and I hung up on Christian. I was about to go back to Kate and the gang when my phone started ringing. It was Christian. I answered.

'Alexander, stay where you are. I'm coming to get you now.'

'Hmm...'

My head was hurting so bad I couldn't talk anymore. I hung up on Christian a second time. God, I feel so sick. I tried to find a place to sit but there was none. Thank God there was a pillar beside me. I leaned on it and closed my eyes.

'Alex, buddy, you alright?' I opened my eyes to see Jose in front of me.

'Yeah...'

'You don't look too good. Let's go out for some fresh air. Come.'

We walked out of the bar, with Jose supporting me due to my fucked up condition. Once we were outside Savvy, my head started to feel a little better. It was not as pounding as it was inside the bar. I think the loud music inside made it worst.

'Feeling better?' Jose asked.

'Yeah...much better.' I said with my eyes closed, breathing in the cool night air.

'That's good.'

I could feel a pair of hands around my waist. It was Jose. He was in front of me. What the fuck is he up to?

'Jose, what are you doing?'

'Just doing what I've wanted to do for a long time.'

'Jose, please...' I tried to push his hands away but Jose's grip tightened. He was too strong for me.

'Alex, I never gave up, you know. Never.'

'Jose, what the fu-'

He forcefully pressed his lips against mine. I felt so fucking disgusted. Even with all my strength, I couldn't push him away from me.

'Hey, get off him!' That voice...Christian?

Christian yanked Jose's hands off my waist and pulled me to his side. Should I be thankful that he arrived just in time to save me from Jose?

'You okay?' Christian said, looking at me intensely with his gray eyes. He then shot Jose an unfriendly stare, who retreated back to the bar.

'Why are you...oh..urrffff...' I quickly covered my mouth with my right hand. I was about to throw up. I rushed to the flower beds not far away and vomited. My eyes started to water a bit, my cheeks were feeling hot. What the hell was wrong with me? I felt a hand rubbing my back and Christian's voice telling me to 'let it all out'. When I finished vomiting, Christian extended his hands to me, offering it for me to hold.

'Hold on to me now.' Christian said.

I attempted to walk with his help. But my head got extremely dizzy after a few steps. I fell forward, the last thing I heard was Christian yelling my name.

**Note: I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer but I kinda have writer's block! Yikes! :( **

**I think this may be the worst chapter I've written so far but do tell me what you think about it! R&R, thank you! :D Love y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Stripped

_'And what would you have, dear boy?' said the friendly old man behind the counter._

_'I'll have the...Death by Fluffiness!' I picked my choice from the fanciful menu._

_'There you go!' The friendly old man handed me my order with a huge smile on his face._

_I took the plate from his hands. Mmm...the smell of fresh pancakes wafted in the air. I looked at my plate with delight. So this is Death by Fluffiness! A short stack of three pancakes with some butter and jelly by the side. I sat down at the table, took the maple syrup from the table and was about to pour it on the pancakes when everything before my eyes disappeared abruptly. Oh no! My Death by Fluffiness!_

_Apparently, I am now in front of...is that the Empire State Building? I can see someone walking towards me. Kate!_

_'Race you to the top, Alex!' Kate said and then ran into the Empire State Building. What? I didn't know that Kate can run that fast!_

_'Kate, wait!' I ran into the building, trying to look for her. _

_I don't know how long I've been running and searching for Kate. I am worn out by the running. I look around me. Oh my God! I am in complete darkness! But then, I hear footsteps. Someone is coming._

_'Kate, is that you? Stop playing!' I cried out. _

_'Alexander.' That voice...that voice belongs to Christian Grey!_

_'Christian? Where are you?' _

_As soon as I said that, Christian appears, standing a few feet away from me. What is he? A wizard or something? He seems to pop out of nowhere! I tried to reach him but every time I go nearer he seems to go further away from me. Christian Grey! Stop going away from me! Yes! I finally reach you! Christian looks at me with those piercing eyes, his face emotionless. Suddenly, the ground below my feet gave way to an opening and I fell through it. I screamed for my dear life. What the fuck is going on?_

I jolted awake! It was only a dream. No, it was not a dream, not really. It was a dream turned into a nightmare! Ouch, my head hurts! I think I need an aspirin. I need to go get...wait. What is this place? This is not my room. I looked around me and found myself on a huge comfortable bed with white sheets and several white pillows. I looked to my right and saw a wide window with light brown satin curtains. I looked to the front and there affixed to the wall was a massive plasma TV. An abstract painting hung on the left wall. I checked myself. I don't have a top on. I checked my lower body under the covers. What the hell? I was completely naked!

Ow ow ow...my head was still hurting like mad. I closed my eyes, holding my head in my hand. I was having a bad case of hangover. How did I end up in this unknown place? What happened last night? Let me think. Okay, so we just finished final exams. Kate suggested that we go celebrate that night in Savvy Bar. We were all having a good time but something was bothering me. What was that again? Hmm...what exactly was I...oh yes! Wuthering Heights! I was bothered about the book and the sender Christian Grey...so I...what exactly did I do? What did I...Jose? What is he doing here in my thoughts? Oh yeah I was feeling so sick Jose offered to take me out of the bar to get some fresh air. And he did something to me, didn't he?

'Here, they are safe to be taken on an empty stomach. You'll feel better after this.' A voice interrupted my thoughts. That voice..Christian Grey?

I slowly removed my hands from my face and opened my eyes. Yes, it was Christian! He was sitting on the bed, mere inches away. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't notice him. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt and a colorful Hawaiian beach pants. The shirt he had on was a bit transparent so I could vaguely see his chest and abs. He was sexy as hell, delicious and sensual like dark chocolate! He had a glass of water in one hand and two aspirin pills in the other. I thanked him and took the pills. I closed my eyes for a while, allowing the aspirin to work its magic. When I felt a little better, I opened my eyes to find Christian looking at me, those gray eyes as piercing as ever and I think there was a hint of a smile there in those eyes.

'Where am I? How come you are here with me?' I asked.

'We are at Sofitel's presidential suite.' Christian said. Sofitel? Presidential suite? We're at a hotel? 'You passed out last night from drinking too much. I figured it would be easier to get things done here.'

Easier to get things done? What the fuck? Was he trying to say that he fucked me? No wonder I was butt naked!

'Let me get this straight. You..and I...we did it last night?'

'No, we did absolutely nothing last night. But I did undress you because your clothes were splattered with vomit. What I meant by easier to get things done is that it is easier for me to keep an eye on you here since your behavior last night was out of control. And since they have an in house laundry service, I sent your clothes to be cleaned. That's what I did - killing two birds with one stone.'

He undressed me? Shoot me already! I blushed profusely when I heard that. I felt so embarrassed. I was never really confident or comfortable with my own body. No one has ever seen me naked except for myself and my parents when I was a baby, of course. But to have someone as hot as Christian Grey undress you and look at your unattractive naked body was just...it was not only embarrassing, it was humiliating!

'I think I need a shower. Um, do you mind passing me the bathrobe?' I asked with my head down.

Christian went and fetch me a bathrobe. He left the room promptly after that. I put on the bathrobe, exited the room and went to the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I look like shit! My hair was all messy and my lips were dry and starting to crack. And I had a zit on my chin. Damn it! The bathroom had a jacuzzi. I set it to automatic mode and stepped in. This was my first time in a jacuzzi and I love it! It helped me relax a lot and I needed that.

When I came out from the bathroom clad in the bathrobe, I smelled coffee and...pancakes! The pleasant aroma led me to the suite's kitchen. I saw Christian with his back facing me, pouring coffee into two mugs. When he saw me standing there, he asked me to sit at the island while he go get the pancakes. He gave me a cup of coffee. I put some cream and sugar in it. I took a sip. Mmm...heaven!

Christian returned a few minutes later with a plate full of pancakes. It was a long stack of ten pieces, laced with maple syrup with some butter and jelly by the side. _Death by Fluffiness? It exists! _

'Try it.' Christian said.

I took one piece of pancake from the plate and placed it on an empty plate before me. I cut a small piece and put it in my mouth. So, this is how Death by Fluffiness taste like!

'How do you like the pancakes?' Christian asked.

'Death by Fluffiness!' I exclaimed.

'Pardon?' Christian looked at me, confused. Oops! Did I just say that out loud?

'Um...nothing...it's really good! Gee, Christian, I didn't know you know how to make pancakes.' I quickly changed the subject to avoid any further embarrassment.

'I think you meant to say I didn't know you can cook!'

'You can cook? That's a bit unbelievable.'

'Why?'

'Well, you're a CEO, you are super rich, you probably have lots of servants, you have everything given to you. I don't see any need of you cooking for yourself.'

He chuckled. _Aww...you cutie you. _

'Alexander, you are right. I have everything given to me but I have my own interests as well and cooking just happens to be one of them. Besides, I believe that success comes from hard work and working for it, not asking for it.'

'Good point.'

'So..last night, you went out drinking with Jose?'

'Not only him. Kate was there. Jackie and Shannon was there too. Some friends of mine.'

'Some sort of special occasion?'

'It's the end of THE final exam! Isn't that reason enough to celebrate?'

'Ah yes. So, what are your plans after graduation? Head back to Houston?'

'I don't think so. I plan to apply for an internship here in New York. I think I can get more experience here than in Houston.'

'That's a good choice. Um, look, I don't mean to be invasive but how is your relationship with Jose like?'

'Why would you ask that?'

'I'm not sure if you remember this but he kissed you rather forcefully on the lips when I arrived. You seem to hate it.'

'He did what?'

'You heard me.'

'Man...this is not the first time...'

'He kissed you before?'

'Nearly! It happened at the Savvy Bar as well. He touched me inappropriately and moved in so close to me I swear he was gonna crash his lips on mine!'

Damn, I knew something happened between us back there but I just couldn't remember what. So that was what he did to me! Curse you, Jose Rodriguez! That's one missing piece to the puzzle!

'Were you drunk at that time?'

'I wouldn't say that I was drunk but I felt lightheaded.'

'You're not a very good drinker, are you? You were pissed drunk last night.'

'Well, I hate to admit it but yeah. It's a shame that even Kate's alcohol tolerance is higher than mine.'

'Was there a reason for it?'

'Reason for what?'

'For you being drunk and calling me.'

'I called you?'

'You don't remember?'

And then it hit me. Yes! That was what happened! I found another missing piece to the puzzle! I remember now. I felt greatly disturbed by the book and Christian. I kept on thinking about it, drinking one glass of Bacardi Apple after another until I became drunk and called him.

'Well, now that you mention it...I'm starting to have a little recollection. I was disturbed. Very disturbed, Christian.'

'About what?'

'Heathcliff and Catherine. And you.' I teased.

He caught on with my teasing and chuckled. 'Well, they never really got over each other, did they? So close to being together but cannot be together. Married to people they didn't love and still has that longing for each other. I'm intrigued when Catherine's ghost haunted Heathcliff to no ends and Heathcliff dug up Catherine's coffin. That's some kind of passion they have for each other. That's how I felt... about you.'

Wait what? 'Can you say that one more time in a language that I understand?'

'Alexander, I can't seem to get over you, no matter how hard I try. I'm not into the whole romantic thing but whenever I think about you, it stirs up this strong passion inside of me. When I see you in person, that passion becomes especially strong.'

So...he's into me but not in a romantic kinda way?

'If you must know, I sent that book over to you as a form of apology for being rude to you the other day. I'm sorry.' Christian said before I can respond.

'Christian...' I hesitated.

I got up from the chair and walked to the living room of the suite. Christian followed me soon after.

'Alexander, what's wrong?' Christian asked.

I don't know. I don't know what's wrong. I think I know what's wrong. His words, they complicate my thoughts. Christian Grey, you really know how to fuck with my mind. I think I'm gonna go crazy! Wait, why do I feel this way all of a sudden? My heart was beating fast and I have a strong urge to want to touch him, to feel him. I plucked up my courage and turned back to face him. I stretched out my right hand. I wanted to touch him but I hesitated. _Do it or regret it for the rest of your life! _For once, I agree with you, subconscious!

I placed my right hand on his chest, caressing him while my left hand snaked around his waist. I leaned in to peck his chest. I have no idea what I was doing. I don't know how to be seductive but I was trying to tempt him to touch me. He was unresponsive. Fuck it, I felt awfully awkward.

'Why didn't you touch me?' I asked with my head hung low.

'It's not that I don't want to, Alexander.' Christian lifted my chin with his fingers. His gray eyes were filled with intensity. 'But I don't feel that it's right for me touch you without your written consent.'

What the hell? Written consent? That's something new to me. Consent I understood but why would I need to give him my written consent to touch me?

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Look, I can take you to my home in the Upper West Side and show you all about it, if you really want to know. But only if you are willing to. I don't like to force people.' Christian said.

I was extremely intrigued by what he has to say. Christian Grey fascinates me to no end. I was curious. My hunger, my thirst, my desire to know more about this man just got deeper. I can't say no to him, especially when the offer was so rewarding.

'I want to...I'm willing...take me with you, Christian' I said.

He smiled at me. Yes, the smile that makes me melt! 'I'm glad to hear that, Alexander. I really do.'

We were still standing there and I thought that maybe I should go back to the kitchen island to finish the pancakes. Before I could do that, however, Christian pulled me into a tight embrace and crashed his lips on mine, completely throwing me off guard. Initially, I struggled to loosen myself from him but somehow my body and mind was telling me to relax and take in this kiss. His tongue was fighting for entry into my mouth. I felt his desperation and allowed it. Our tongues met and our bodies instantly ignited with the flames of passion. He moved to my neck, licking it and kissing it gently. I was out of breath. My neck was sensitive to his kisses, especially around the throat area. I was aroused and I felt myself getting hard down there. What is this strange sensation on my nipples? Is it getting hard as well? I moaned and groaned, partly due to the painfully growing erection I had.

However, just as easy and fast as it comes, the moment we shared ended in the same manner. Christian stopped kissing and pulled me out of the embrace. We were looking at each other in the eye, both catching our breath. We were both silent for...honestly, I don't know how long it was. All I know was the silence was broken by Christian first.

'Let's get you home.' Christian said.

I nodded in agreement.

_Later..._

'Be ready at 8.30 tonight. I'll pick you up.' Christian said.

'Okay. See you.' I said.

I got down from Christian's car with a laundry bag containing my now clean clothes from that wild night of drinking. I was dressed in a blue plaid shirt, beige chinos and grey brogues that Christian had ordered specially for me from a department store near Sofitel. He was not kidding when he said it was 'easier to get things done'. I waved goodbye to him and watched him drove off before entering the apartment.

I unlocked the front door. There were a few letters on the floor. I automatically picked them up, as if it was something natural for me to do.

'Hey, Kate.' I said nonchalantly as I stepped into the house. Kate was sitting on the couch with her phone in her hands.

'ALEX! Thank God, I was worried sick! Where the fuck have you been?' She jumped out of the couch and hugged me so tight I can barely breathe.

'Kate, I can't breathe!'

'At least a text to tell me where you're at! My phone bill's gonna go up this month thanks to you, Alex!'

I fished my phone out of my pant's pocket. I checked to see 29 unread messages and 40 missed calls from Kate.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry.'

'Alex, is everything alright?'

'Long story.' I sighed.

**Note: Trivia time! :D The dream scene is actually based on an actual dream I had this morning about pancakes! LOL! I figured it might be a great start to this chapter to complement the ending of Chapter 7 so I quickly wrote it down. :P This is the longest chapter I've written so far and I literally spent the whole day working on this chapter. So I hope you guys really like it even though I know I sucked at describing the kiss and the ending was a bit too abrupt.  
**

** What do you guys think? You like it? Hate it? You're bored by it? R&R and tell me! Till we meet again, love, peace, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Closer I Get To You

'I'm all ears, Alex.'

'Kate...I don't know where to start.'

'Okay, why don't we start with Jose? He called me this morning and told me that he was sorry for what he did to you last night. What exactly happened?'

Fuck. 'You remember the last time we were at Savvy? Not last night, last year...'

'Oh...oh...alright, I think I know what happened. He touched you again?'

'He...he kissed me...'

'What the hell, Alex? Jose Rodriguez, I thought I told your dickhead...' Kate punched in Jose's number on her phone, about to call him. I snatched the phone away from her before she can make the call. 'Hey! Alex, what are you doing?'

'No, Kate. Just let it be. I mean, what is done is done. Calling him wouldn't change anything.'

'Okay, assuming that's fine, this little thing you have going on with you, it's not quite settled yet, right? Look at you! You don't look or sound like yourself. What happened to you? Where were you last night?'

'I was with Christian.'

'Christian Grey?'

I nodded.

'And?' Kate prompted.

'You know, I have very vague memory of what happened last night. But according to him, he arrived just in time to break up the whole situation between me and Jose. I was pissed drunk and drunk dialed his number. The funny thing is I don't remember doing that at all until he mentioned it. Then, I start to recall that I actually did call him. I did that because I wanted to know why he sent me the first edition of Wuthering Heights. Like what you said, Kate, that's a lot of money thrown in.'

'So, did he tell you why he sent you the book?'

'Yeah, he said it was a form of apology for being rude to me.'

'How was he rude to you?'

'Kate...actually I've been keeping this secret from you for a while. You remember I stayed with Christian at The Ganesha for some wine after the photo shoot? Well, he confessed that he's gay but he don't do the boyfriend thing, whatever that means. Then he asked if I liked the attention he was giving me. I felt hurt and I ran out of The Ganesha. As soon as I was outside, a cyclist was coming straight at my direction. My mind went blank and I don't know what to do. But Christian pulled me out of the way and into his arms. I tried to lean in closer but he pushed me away and told me to stay away from him.'

Kate took hold of my hands and smiled. 'Alex, I'm glad you finally told me. I knew something was wrong the other day but I didn't want to ask because somehow my intuition told me you needed your own space.'

'Aww...Kate, thank you so much.' Kate and I embraced.

'You're welcome Alex. So, he was there with you after the whole Jose situation, correct? Then, what happened next?'

'I passed out.'

'Okay, so Christian took you back to his home?'

'No, we put up at Sofitel for the night. In the presidential suite.'

'Say what? Sofitel? The hotel?'

I nodded.

'Alex... did he...you know, use a condom?'

I burst out laughing. Kate looked annoyed and smacked my hand. God! That reaction was priceless!

'What's so funny? I'm serious, Alex!'

'Kate, we didn't have sex.' I was still laughing.

'You didn't?'

'No, we didn't! But he said he undressed me because my clothes were soiled. So that means he has seen me naked.' I looked down.

'Wow...!' Kate raised her eyebrow.

'Shut up, Kate. You know how I feel about my own body. I hate it.'

'Don't be silly! No one's perfect! And you know what? I think you have a hot bod!'

'No you don't!'

'Yes I do!'

'I don't have a hot bod!'

'You have the fucking hottest body in the world!'

'No!'

'YES! YES! YES! HOTTIE ALEXANDER STEELE!'

'Kate, stop it!' Both of us were laughing at this point.

'Okay, okay. Let's not go too far. What else did he do?'

'He made pancakes and coffee for me.'

'How did it taste like?'

'Surprisingly, it was very good! Soft, buttery, perfect for the taste bud! And that cup of coffee, girl, I can tell it's brewed!'

'Sounds like you have a...bittersweet breakfast! You must be all like Christian, these pancakes are so sinfully delicious! This coffee, oh boy! Give me more, please give me more!'

'Kate, you are too much.'

'I bet that was not all. This outfit you are wearing, it's new, isn't it? You went shopping?'

'He had them delivered to the hotel. You know, as a last resort if my clothes were not ready.'

'Well, if he's not interested in you, then I don't know what you call this. He sees your naked body but doesn't shag you, makes you pancakes and coffee and took the trouble to get you new clothes! Alex, you are one lucky bitch!'

'What the fuck, Kate?' I giggled a little which turned into another round of laughter. Kate and I were laughing our heads off. 'But, um, Kate...since you are...okay, I don't wanna keep any secrets from you cause I know how you can be with that Katherine Kavanagh Inquistion -'

'The what?'

'Oh...that's a nickname for that persistent behavior of yours when you ask a question.' Ha! Kate scowled! But whatevs! I continued. 'Kate...I'm actually really confused right now...about my relationship with Christian Grey. I don't know...I really don't know how he really feels about me, Kate.'

'You don't know how he feels, but you must know how you feel, Alex. What about you?'

'I'm just as...I don't know if this feelings inside for him is because the built up sexual frustration I've had for years or...or because I really like him. Kate, I tried to...' I took in a deep breath before I tell her what happened between me and Christian. 'I tried to seduce him...and get him to touch me. But he wouldn't touch me...and yet...we shared a...a...a passionate kiss.' I looked away, slightly embarrassed.

'Oh my God!' We were both silent for what seemed like forever before Kate opened her mouth to speak. 'How...did you feel about the kiss then?'

'I liked it..I was really into it, Kate. I felt the passion when he kissed me. It was like we needed it so badly. And he invited me to his home at the Upper West Side tonight.'

'So, you going?'

'Yes...yes I'm going.'

'Alex, I just wanna say -'

'You just wanna say be careful, am I right?'

'Like I said before, he's dangerous. You know my intuition never fails me.'

'Yes, I know that, Kate. I just want you to know that, I'm trying to give us, me and Christian, a chance. I mean, the door's open for us. I don't wanna just leave without walking in to see what's in there for me.'

'I understand, Alex. I completely understand. You have my full support. But if he ever hurts you or if he do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable-'

'I'll have to leave immediately and call you, am I right, mama Kate?' Kate punched my arm lightly. We gave each other a little smile. 'Thanks, Kate.'

'Come here.' We hugged.

After our little conversation, I headed back to my room to put away my professionally laundered clothes. I decided to take a nap since I was a little tired and the aftermath of the hangover was still there. I woke up at 6:40 in the evening, feeling much better and refreshed. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Kate left a note at the table. She had went out to the movies with some friends and will be back late. I took some Pop-Tarts from the kitchen cabinet and popped them in the toaster. After the Pop-Tarts, I decided to hit the showers.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I glanced at myself in the bathroom's standing mirror not paying much attention. But I looked at the mirror again. Something came over me. I felt..excited. I unbuttoned my shirt, slowly. When I reached the last button, I peeled off the shirt from my body and threw it on the floor. I looked at the mirror intensely, my right index finger touching my left nipple. I rubbed my left nipple gently and slowly at first, then proceeded to give it a quick rub. Hmm..that doesn't feel right. I went back to the previous speed and I was...enjoying it. I did the same to my right nipple with my left index finger. I closed my eyes, moaning. As I was doing that, I felt an erection coming on. My nipples were hard, but my erection was harder. I stopped playing with my nipples and took off my pants and my underwear. I touched myself down there. I took my length in my right hand, starting with a slow rub. The head started to get wet. I wiped the pre-cum off from the head with my left index finger. I put my finger in my mouth and tasted my own pre-cum. Ugh...it was salty. But I didn't take my finger out of my mouth. I let it stay in my mouth, sucking it. I started to go faster with my right hand. My mind started to form images...Christian Grey. I was lost in my own imagination, my own sexual fantasy. Christian and I were in each others' arms, kissing passionately, our tongues fighting for dominance. Christian grabbed my ass with one hand while taking hold of both of our manhood with the other. We were...frotting...that's called frotting, right? I was moaning into the kiss. Yes...go faster, Christian, faster please...yes...yes...ahhhh...ahhhhhh...

My body contracted, my erection went into a wild spasm. I watched helplessly as I unloaded onto the standing mirror. I was panting for air. It took me a while to get myself together. I quickly wiped off my cum from the mirror with toilet paper soaked in water and flushed them down the toilet once I was done. I turned on the shower head and let the water wash over me. What the fuck was that? Why did I act that way? I was confused.

When I came out from the showers, it was already 7:30. I changed into a light yellow short sleeve button down shirt, a pair of slim fit jeans and the gray brogues that Christian bought for me. I switched on the TV to kill some time before Christian comes. I may be watching the program, but my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking about the kiss that Christian and I shared back in Sofitel and the impulsive action in the bathroom just moments ago. This never happened to me before. Christian Grey, what have you done to me?

I heard my phone ringing. It was Christian. I answered the call.

'Hi Alexander, I'm outside your house.'

'Why are you here so early?'

'Early? We agreed to 8:30, remember?'

I checked the wall clock. Crap! I was thinking so much till I lost track of time.

'Oh...y-yeah...I'm coming now. See ya.'

I locked the doors and rushed out to meet Christian. There he was, standing beside his car, tall and good looking like a Greek god. He was clad in a white V neck, a stylish dark green harem pants and a pair of loafers. I guess Christian Grey looks good in anything! He could go out dressed in a potato sack and still look gorgeous. Not to mention people may flock out to get potato sacks for themselves once they see him in it. He smiled at me. Christ! It may be spring but it's summer time up in here!

'Hey..sorry, I was, um..caught up with something.' I said.

'No prob. Wait a minute. Something's missing.'

'What?'

'Your brown jacket. I thought you always have it with you.'

'Not tonight, I guess.' _Because even though that jacket is special, it's too hideous! I wanna look my best for you! Just for you. _Err...yeah..thank you very much.

Christian shrugged. 'Let's go.'

We hopped into his car and drove away.

'So, we going straight to your house?' I asked.

'No, we're gonna go get Charlie Tango first.' Christian replied.

'A friend of yours?'

He chuckled. 'You'll see.'

Christian drove us to a rather remote part of New York. We arrived at...is that a hangar? What is Christian up to? Christian took out a remote from his pocket and clicked on a button. The doors to the hangar opened up, the lights inside the hangar switched on automatically. I looked at Christian, who was grinning from ear to ear, watching the hangar door open slowly.

'Come on!' Christian grabbed hold of my wrist as we ran to the hangar.

When the hangar's doors were completely open, my eyes widened. It was a helicopter!

'Alexander, meet Charlie Tango!' Christian proudly said, pointing at the helicopter.

'This...belongs to you?' I asked.

'Absolutely!' Christian was still grinning. 'We're going to my place with this beautiful baby. Are we ready to go?'

'Wait, you mean you know how to pilot a helicopter?'

'I'm a licensed copter pilot if you have to know. Let's go take this baby out for a spin!'

Holy shit! Christian Grey, you really are something! What other surprises do you have up your sleeves?

**Note: Hey y'all! Thank you for taking the time to read this and for all the great reviews! You guys keep me going! :D **

**How do you like the conversation between Alex and Kate? And how is the story so far? R&R! Love, peace, bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Body Party

**Note: Hey readers, how you doing? :D I got some reviewers telling me that they want longer chapters so I will TRY to make them longer so that you have more to feed on...*still figuring out how though* lol...anyway, from this point forward, things are going to get a little...sexy! Read on to find out! ;)  
**

We were a few thousand feet up above the air, overlooking the whole of Manhattan. The night view was just amazing! The city was flooded with colorful, artificial lights and I think those tiny little black box like thingy on the ground were cars on the road. No wonder they call New York 'the city that never sleeps'. It never did!

Initially, I was a little hesitant about boarding the Charlie Tango because I wasn't convinced that Christian could pilot a copter. But once the Charlie Tango took off, I experienced for myself firsthand just how professionally he handled the copter. Wow, so he wasn't kidding! Okay, Christian Grey, I believe you now. Looks like your pilot license is the real deal!

We went for a little night tour of New York City before closing in on the Upper West Side area. The Charlie Tango descended in gradual pace on a helipad on top of some building. When the rotor blades stopped rotating, we climbed out of Charlie Tango. I expected us to be on some sort of skyscraper but surprisingly the place where we landed was pretty low and modest compared to its surrounding. Christian led us to an elevator located some distance away where we went to floor 'G'.

We stepped out of the elevator where I found myself in a long walkway which turned out to be a foyer. There was a large mirror on the wall and a short cupboard with three pots of flowers on top of it just directly next to the elevator. The main entrance was on the right. Hmm..I like that classic looking French doors. There was a coat hanger there as well. Very classic.

'Welcome to my townhouse, the Escala!' Christian said proudly.

A townhouse with a helipad? Never heard of it before but surely very interesting!

'Can I see how it looks like from the outside?' I asked.

'Sure.' Christian opened the French doors to let us out.

The best way to describe Christian's townhouse was classic with a modern twist. The design of the townhouse was very European like, kinda like those classic mansions in England but smaller. One could easily tell that it had three story due to the glass windows exposing all three floors. The lamps hanging outside the veranda made it looked classy and elegant. Christian's townhouse stood out from the rest of the block because it was the only one that was grayish in color. After looking at the exterior for a good few minutes, we entered the house again.

'Look at the time. Just right for supper.' Christian said.

He took my hand and we went to the kitchen. Does holding my hand constitutes touching me? Didn't he say he wouldn't touch me without my 'written consent'? Hmm...Christian Grey, you are one tough nut to crack but whatever because I was popping bottles of champagne on the inside because this fantasy Greek god just touched me!

The kitchen was two rooms away from the foyer. It had a long island with four chairs. I took a seat at one of the chairs. Christian opened the fridge to get something. I wonder what he will serve for supper.

'There you go.' Christian handed me a silver container and a spoon. I opened the container and it was caviar!

'Christian, I've heard bad stuff about this...' I said.

'Such as?'

'Such as it taste nasty.'

'Have you tried it before?'

'No.'

'You said it! You don't really know how good or how bad something is until you've tried it.'

'Yes, that's right. By the way, what kind of caviar is this?'

'It's Black Beluga caviar.'

Oh my God! Did he just say Black Beluga? That's like the most expensive caviar in the world today! Now, if I don't eat up, I'm a damn fool. I took the spoon and scooped a little bit of the caviar and put it in my mouth. I gave myself five seconds to puke it all out. Five, four, three, two, one. Okay, time's up! I gotta...hey...it's not that bad! Not bad at all! In fact, it taste so good!

'Oh my God, Christian! This is so good!' I exclaimed.

Christian laughed. 'I told you! You can't tell if it's good or bad if you haven't taste it before. Now, try it with some toast.'

He handed me a piece of toast and I spread small amount of caviar on the toast. I may not have eaten caviar before but I've seen how people eat it. I was imitating what I see on TV.

'For someone who has never eaten caviar, you sure know how to eat 'em.' Christian said.

'Well, I'm just doing what I see on TV. Am I doing it correct?'

'Yes, you are doing just fine, Alexander.'

'You know, you can call me Alex, if you want. It's shorter and you save two seconds.'

'I prefer to call people by their full name. And yours, is a very special name. Do you know what it means?'

'No, I haven't an idea what my name means. Do you?'

'It means protector.'

'Oh really? Then what about your name? What does Christian mean? Anything to do with the religion?'

He chuckled. 'Well, you know, actually yes.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes, Christian means follower of Christ.'

'Do you follow Christ then?'

'No, not really.'

'I take it you're an atheist then.'

'I do believe in God but not very committed about it. What about you?'

'I believe in God too. Just about any god! I've never told anyone about this, but I offered a secret prayer to Ganesha when we were at The Ganesha.'

'What was that about?'

'I'm not telling you.'

'You're really cute.' He gave me that so-hot-I'm-gonna-melt smile.

Ooh child! Did he just called me cute? My heart was racing so fast, it was pumping blood non stop to my face. I almost choked on my caviar.

'Um..should I thank you?' What the heck? I wasn't supposed to say that out loud! Ugh! Somebody shoot me please!

'I don't think there's a need for that. But...I do require you to do something. For me.'

That caught my attention. The piece of toast with caviar was touching my lips but I didn't open my mouth to munch on it. I was waiting for Christian to speak.

'Why don't we finish the caviar first?' Christian said.

'Sure.'

I didn't say a word to Christian whilst I finished the caviar and neither did he. _He just told you you're cute! Isn't it obvious that he likes you? _Um...maybe yes, maybe no but for now I would prefer if you can just shut the fuck up. Thank you. After we were done eating, Christian took me to the living hall upstairs. Wow! I felt like I just walked into an art gallery! Christian must really be an art lover. Masks, paintings, vases, canvases and sculptures filled the room. One particular item that caught my attention was a large canvas of The Last Supper.

'How much did that cost you?' I asked, pointing at the canvas.

'Not much. About 250 million dollars.' Christian said.

Holy fuck! A nine figure sum for a canvas painting? Geez! I don't even know if I will be able to make that much of money in my lifetime!

'You have a seat while I go get the document.' Document? What document? Before I can ask, Christian left the living hall.

I sat down at the fancy looking red sofa. Damn! This sofa was bouncy as hell! But it was fun! I kept bouncing on it up and down, up and down until Christian suddenly appeared before me. He looked at me, amused. I immediately stopped bouncing and turned away from him. Fuck! It was so embarrassing!

'This sofa is very bouncy, huh?' Christian said.

'I'm uh sorry for my inappropriate behavior.'

'Don't worry about it. Now off to what I want you to do for me.'

Christian took a seat next to me and handed sheets of paper to me.

'What's this?' I asked.

'It's a nondisclosure agreement.'

'What is it for?'

'Why don't you read it to find out for yourself?'

I read the agreement. According to the agreement, if I agree to the terms, I cannot say anything to anyone about what happens in this house. If I breach the agreement, legal actions will be taken against me. The terms of the agreement were rather vague but somehow they carry some form of substance with them. Initially, I was reluctant to sign it because I didn't understand some of the legal terms and I was afraid of the legal consequences that I could face. But I was intrigued by Christian's motives to want me to sign such an agreement. I took the pen from his hands and I signed my name on the dotted line.

'You understand what you've just signed?' Christian asked.

'Not all of them.'

'That will be tough...'

'Don't worry, Christian. You want me to not tell anyone about anything that goes on in this house, right? I will keep my mouth shut at all cost if anyone ever asks. And that includes Kate.'

'I trust you will keep your part of the promise, Alexander. Now follow me. I got something to show you.' Christian extended his hand to me. He wants to hold my hand again? I'm bubbling on the inside. I took his hands and we left the living hall.

Christian led us to a spiral staircase leading to the third floor. I felt the strong urge to ask Christian this question. I had to ask him.

'Christian...are you going to...make love to me?' I asked. We were mere inches away from the staircase but we stopped short of our tracks.

Christian lifted my chin with his fingers, his gray eyes meeting my blue eyes. 'No..no, Alexander. First of all I don't make love. I fuck. Hard.'

Why did he have to say it in that serious tone with that serious look on his face? And I think I was aroused by those words.

He continued on quietly, almost whispering into my ear. 'Secondly, you have lots of paperwork waiting for you. Thirdly and most importantly, you don't know what you're in for.'

I don't know I'm in for? My mind went back to what Kate had told me before. _He's dangerous_. Kate was right. But my curiosity and my eagerness to dig deeper into this secret that Christian was withholding from me led me to disregard what Kate had said before, even though her intuition had never failed her. I wanted to know what I was in for and why would Christian think that I don't know what I was in for.

'Are you scared? You can still choose to leave if you want. Like I said before, I don't like to force people.' Christian smirked. That was an evil smirk too.

'Scared? Should I be?'

'You may be.'

'May be is not definite. Should be is a choice. I will only leave if you tell me that I will be scared.'

'You know, Alexander, you sound so _fucking_ cute when you say things like that. You make me wanna...' Christian's eyes grew all intense, he was squeezing my hand. Ouch! Okay, that really scared me.

'Makes you wanna?'

'We can get to that later. But now I wanna take you to my playroom.'

'Your playroom? Can I try out the Kinect?'

Christian laughed loudly. I was confused. 'There's no such things in the playroom, Alexander. You will know what's in there when we get there.'

We went up the staircase, hand in hand. When I set foot on the third floor, I felt really uncomfortable. First of all, it was not as bright as the first two floors, a complete departure from the lower floors. Maybe because the curtains covering the glass windows blocked the lights from coming in. The maroon color of the curtain did not help much either. Secondly, it was intimidating me for some reason. We walked all the way to the far end. We stopped in front of a wooden brown door. Christian took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

'After you.' Christian offered me to go in first.

I walked into the room. It was dark. I couldn't see a thing. I heard the click of a switch and the room was filled with a soft, subtle light. The smell of the room was especially strong: leather, wood, polish with a faint citrus scent. The walls were burgundy and the floors were made of varnished wood. There was a large wooden cross shaped like an X fastened near to the door with restraining cuffs on each corner. There were a long row of equipments by the door: paddles, whips, riding crops and feather implements. I took quick glances of every other things that were in the room but my attention was captured by bed. The bed dominated the room. It was bigger than a king size, rococo four-poster with a flat top. The bed only had a mattress covered in red leather and red satin cushions piled at the top. I walked further into the room. The feathery thingy had me intrigued. It was like a cat-o-nine-tails and had small plastic beads on the end.

'That's a flogger.' Christian said.

I gasped. A flogger? Like the one they used to flog Jesus before they hang him on the cross? I don't even want to know.

Can this room be the very reason why asked me to stay away from him the other day when we were at The Ganesha? He likes hurting people? What if we are together for real and he wants to beat the crap out of me everyday? Christian Grey...what a complex personality you have.

'Say something.' Christian's voice broke my thoughts.

'What's the meaning of all this?'

'I do this to the men who want me to.'

'Men who wants you to? So you have volunteers? I don't understand why I'm here.'

'Because I want to do this with you...very much.'

'What? Why?'

'You have something that all the other subs don't have...the quality of innocence.'

My innocence? And what did he mean by subs?

'What's a sub?'

'Submissive. I'm a dominant. That means I want you to surrender yourself in all things to me. I want you to want to please me.'

'How do I do that?'

'I have rules that you will comply with. If you obey them, I will reward you. If you break them, you will be punished.' The thought of him flogging me brutally came into my mind. Holy shit!

'So..you get your satisfaction by exerting your will on me, is that what you're trying to say?'

'It's about gaining your trust and respect so that you'll let me exert my will over you. The more you submit, the greater my pleasure. '

'Do I get anything out of this?'

'Me.'

As much as I was attracted to Christian and want him so badly, this was not what I imagined it to be. I had totally no idea that Christian Grey turned out to be a Greek god with such a kinky fetish! Despite all of that, I was still drawn to him. What he told me just opened up a whole new area of him for me to explore. This was all so new to me. I was scared yet at the same time I was excited. This feeling of excitement in me was similar in many ways to the excitement I had during my masturbation session in the bathroom earlier today. Only this one right here in Christian's playroom was stronger.

'Let's go back downstairs to discuss this over. I don't want to be tempted.' Christian said.

We walked out of the playroom. Christian locked the doors and we went back downstairs. I thought we were going back to the living hall but Christian led me through the corridor, passing the living hall and a few doors until we reached the one at the end. Christian opened the door which led into a room with a large double bed and a closet, all white in color. The room was visibly empty except for the bed and the closet.

'If you agree to do this, this will be your room.' Christian said.

'You want me to move in here?'

'Not full time. Say Friday through Sunday. Of course, this is all negotiable. That is if you really want to do this. I bet you have a lot of questions to ask me so let's go back to the living room.'

We went back to the living room to discuss further.

'You can start asking.'

'You mentioned paperwork. What kind of paperwork?'

'It's a contract stating what we will do and won't do. We will state down our limits and it's consensual.'

'What if I don't do this?'

'That's fine with me.'

'What are the rules I have to follow?'

'I have them written down. Wait here, I'll go get them.'

Christian returned a couple of minutes later with a document stating the rules. They touched on the aspects of obedience, food, clothes, sleep, exercise, beauty, hygiene and also qualities that the submissive will have to obey. There was also mentions about hard limit.

'What's hard limit?' I asked.

'Things that you and I won't do.'

I read them again. We will not do things involving fire, breath control, animals, children, urination, defecation and sharp objects. Wow! All of this...everything that happened today was just daunting on me. There was a lot to take in. Too much for me to take in. Was this the right start to my sex life?

'You can add what you won't do during sex to the hard limits as well. Do you have anything to add?'

'Christian...this is all very new to me...'

'Yes, I get it. But there must be something that makes you feel uncomfortable during sex. You can tell me and I will add them to the list. This thing won't work out if we are not honest with each other.'

'Christian, I wouldn't know about that...not yet...well, I'm...I'm a virgin.' I blushed.

'You're a...virgin?' He repeated.

I nodded my head.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Is that a problem?'

'I just...find it hard to believe. Alexander, you're about 21 now and no one has ever laid a finger on you before?'

'No.'

'Kissed you?'

'Only you. And Jose...even thought that wasn't really...'

'Yeah...I know. I'm...surprised. I really am. You're a virgin and you want to discuss about doing something like this with me?'

'Are you angry because I'm a virgin?'

'No! I'm angry with myself for assuming that there are countless men who had done it with you before or tried to do it with you before because you're...Alexander, I swear you can make any gay men horny just by looking at you!'

What the fuck? Was he serious about that? To me, I was the single most unattractive person in the world!

'I just feel stupid...Alexander, do you wanna...leave?' Christian asked.

'Only if you want me to.'

'I don't want you to leave. No. I like having you here.'

'Okay, then. I'll stay.'

A thought crossed my mind. Should I ask him about this? What will he think about me? But...this is my chance. I'm here with the object of my fantasy and now's the perfect opportunity to ask him.

'Christian...I have a favor to ask of you...'

'What?'

'Take...take my virginity away.'

Christian stared at me with piercing gray eyes. It was as if he couldn't believe what I just told him to do. I was tempted to look away from him but I trained my thoughts to focus on him, to look at him.

'Are you...serious, Alexander?'

'Do I look like I'm joking?'

He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He ran his hands through his hair and then he opened his eyes again. 'I don't know how you do it, Alexander. But...fuck it. Let's go.' He held out his hands for me to hold. I took it and we went out of the living hall and into his room.

'Alexander, I'm gonna make love to you. Good, old vanilla sex.' Christian whispered into my ears, standing behind me with his arms around my waist before pushing his room door open.

We went to his bed. A comfortable, king size bed. I turned to face him. He stroked my hair then slowly reach down to gently touch my face with the back of his hand. He pulled me into a tight embrace.

'Hold on tight to me.' He whispered. I did what he told me to.

He leaned his head forward, pecking my lips gently. He did it again. And again. I responded and did the same to him. His tongue snaked out and hungrily asked for entrance into my mouth. I teased it, allowing a little and then closing my lips. He attempted again and this time I allowed his tongue full entrance. As our tongues were fighting, we slowly helped each other undress. He unbuttoned my shirt, one button per second, while I pulled his shirt off in one sweep. It interrupted our kiss for a while but we quickly resumed. He pushed me down the bed, still kissing me. I crawled with my back to get to a more comfortable position on the bed. He was now on top of me. We were still kissing. Christian slowly moved down to my neck, breathing on it, licking it, nipping it and kissing it. He moved to my sensitive spot near the throat. I felt like my breath had been taken away when he sucked on that area.

'You smell good...' He said before kissing me on the lips again. Christian slowly moved to my chest, planting small kisses as he went. He licked my chest and kissed it. He moved to my left nipple, licking and sucking it while his left hand caressing my now hard dick, still trapped under the layers of fabric I had on my lower body. He moved over to my right nipple and did the same. I was moaning the whole time he lips and tongue were on my nipples. It felt torturous yet satisfying. I lost myself in this sweet torture. He went back to kissing me on the lips, this time rubbing his groin against mine. I was getting harder and harder. I moaned each time he rubbed against me. It felt so fucking good. I wanted to feel his length. My right hand reached for his cock. It was hard as steel. I gave it a little rub, and he moaned. He started to unzip my jeans. He pulled my jeans off my feet while he took off his own pants as well. We were now in our underwear. He briefly kissed my lips, then moved to my neck and licked and kissed it before moving down to my cock. His mouth teased my hard on still trapped in my underwear. Oh fuck! This felt so good! Yeah, Christian. More, please...more... He sent me into ecstasy as he did that, the tip of my head starting to spill. He pulled my underwear down and teased my balls. I felt a tingling sensation. He licked my balls and my shaft. He teased the head profusely, licking off the pre-cum and getting more as it secreted more to feed him. He slowly put the whole thing into his mouth. He sucked it gently, slowly, making me moan with pleasure. He sucked for a good while before he moved further down to my ass. He rimmed my hole but I felt really weird and didn't enjoy it. I patted him on the shoulder and asked him to stop. He stopped and took off his own underwear. Now it was my time to service him.

I started by giving his shaft a little rub. Then, I licked his shaft and down to his balls. I heard him moaning. It turned me on to hear Christian moaning. I licked his head clean from his pre-cum and moved on to suck on his impressive length. Christian was moaning, cursing and praising me all the while when I was sucking him off.

'Are you ready?' Christian asked, giving me a light peck on my cheek when I finished sucking him. I nodded. He reached for the drawer beside the bed, opened it and took out a condom and proceeded to put it on his cock.

'We'll go for pain then pleasure, is that alright with you?' He asked, this time kissing my lips.

'As you wish...'I said.

He asked me to bend over on the bed, putting myself in the doggystyle position. I felt a pressure slowly increasing behind my back. Something large was invading my hole. I felt Christian's full length slide into me. I screamed out loud at first when Christian's cock went into my ass. I was in extreme pain. Christian kept telling me to relax and said everything will be just fine and I will enjoy it. I relaxed myself and Christian didn't move for some time. When I was ready, I asked him to give it to me. Christian started thrusting in and out of my hole, starting slow then gradually moving faster. Christian was planting kisses on my back as he was pounding away. By now, the pain I experienced before was gone, replaced by a certain kind of pleasure.

'Now, let's make you feel the pleasure...'Christian whispered into my ear and kissed my ear.

We switched to the missionary position. Christian held my legs up against his shoulders. He was thrusting in and out of my hole and I was moaning, panting, groaning and asking for more. I took my cock in my hands and started rubbing. With each thrust Christian was giving me, the urge to cum was stronger. It came to a point where I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed at the top of my lungs, cum exploded from the tip of my head, landing on my body. Christian gave me one last thrust before he pulled out of me groaning, his cum violently spreading on my body and collapsing on top of me.

I was worn out from the sex. My eyelids were feeling heavy. I...need to...sleep...

**Note: How do you guys like this extremely long chapter? :D I was determined to get this done by today so that you guys have something to feed on while I'm away for a few days. Yes, that's right! Like Alex, I'm a college student and I have assignments to complete and some studying to catch up on. Next week will be a crazy busy week for me so I'm not sure if I have the time to write. But I'm so excited because next Saturday I'm going to Singapore to catch Metallica live! :D :D :D I've never been to a concert before and the Metallica show is my first concert ever! I'm so so so excited! LOL! But I'll write whenever I can, alright? Do R&R and tell me what do you think of this chapter. Love y'all! Thank you so much for reading and supporting and I'll see you soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Dear Diary (2)

**Note: Hey peeps! How's everyone doing? :D It's been a while, huh? Here's a little teaser chapter for you guys. ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Dear Diary,

You should know by now that not a day goes by without me thinking about Alexander Steele. I've tried my hardest to forget everything about him: my curiosity about him, my obsession with his innocence…just about every single thing about him. But I can't, even though I told myself and him to stay away from each other after our little wine date at The Ganesha.

There is something different about Alexander. He has this thing in him that stirs up a kind of passion in me. And I can feel his passion as well: his passion for life, for his friends…and me, perhaps? I daresay he has passion for me but even if he doesn't, mine grows ever stronger for him with each passing day. It's been one and a half months now and I think I miss him. Yes, I miss seeing him in person. What have you done to me, Alexander Steele? No one has ever made me feel this way.

I was browsing through the library the other day and I came across an old favorite of mine, a first edition copy of Wuthering Heights. I read it again and the more I read it, the more Alexander came into my mind. There's this one line in the book, 'imagine unquiet slumbers for the sleepers in that quiet earth' that's lodged in my mind. It's a phrase that could be interpreted in many different ways and I have my own interpretation. Alexander, you and I may not have seen each other in a long while, resting in quiet earth. But I'm pretty sure we or at least I myself am experiencing unquiet slumbers.

The package should reach his apartment by now. I've sent Alexander the first edition of Wuthering Heights along with my handwritten note containing the quote. This is my apology to you, Alexander. I don't expect any returns although I hope so much to get some response from you…

p/s: I admit it, I miss him…a lot!

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Dear Diary,

I'm writing this in the presidential suite of Sofitel. Not our usual spot, I know but it's all because of Alexander.

Last night, I received a phone call from Alexander. It came as a surprise, of course. It was really noisy in the background. I figured he must be making that call in a club. He asked me a weird question to which I can't answer. I made an assumption that he was drunk but he insisted that he was not. Well, you know what they say; the drunk will never admit that they are drunk! And I was…worried about him. Yes, I know, unbelievable. But that's right; I was worried about Alexander's state. I asked him where he was and he only mentioned the word 'Savvy' before hanging up abruptly. I pondered about the word 'Savvy' for a while before calling him back to tell him that I will go and get him. I was not sure if I was right, but I thought that maybe the 'Savvy' that Alexander meant was the Savvy Bar.

When I arrived at the Savvy Bar, I saw two men kissing outside the entrance. One of them had a snow cap on that looked a lot like the one that Jose was wearing during the photo shoot. I didn't give it much thought and got down the car. It turns out that the one wearing the snow cap is indeed Jose! And he was kissing Alexander! I don't know why but I was filled with rage. I wanted so much to punch the shit out of Jose. But I kept my cool. I quickly went over to them and separated Jose from Alexander. Jose went back into the bar while I attended to Alexander. He was drunk as hell! His cheeks were of a reddish hue, his eyes can barely open and he can't stand still. And the worst part was he vomited and passed out almost immediately.

I wanted to take him back to his apartment but his condition was worrying and his clothes were dirty from all the vomiting. I can't leave him alone and I'm not ready to take him back home just yet for reasons known only to you and me. So, I checked in to the presidential suite here. I took Alexander to the second room in the suite, laid him down on the bed, undressed him and put all his dirty clothes in a laundry bag. I rang up the in house laundry service to send someone up to collect the laundry bag. After handing them the bag, I returned to the room to position Alexander properly on the bed. I admit that I was aroused, seeing him naked. Heck! I bet any gay men would be turned on looking at that naked body. I was tempted to touch him some more but I held back. I cannot do it and you know very well why, dear diary.

I'll go to bed now, in the first room.

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Dear Diary,

I'm about to leave and get Alexander but before that, I think I'll fill up the empty space here first because I don't think I will be able to write tonight.

So Alexander had a bad case of hangover when he woke up. I knew he was gonna experience one so I already have the aspirin with me. Sure enough, when I entered the room to check on him, he was there, holding his head in his hands looking uncomfortable. I gave him the pills and he took it. Shortly after, he asked about the location. I told him we were at the Sofitel. He looked shocked and asked if we had sex, to which I said no. I told him I undressed him and got him into bed because his clothes were soiled. He looked embarrassed, I could tell from his expression. He wanted to take a shower and asked me if I could pass him a bathrobe. I gave him one and left the room. Judging from his expression, I don't think he would want me to see him in the state that he was in at that time. When Alexander was in the bathroom, I went to the kitchen to see what I could make for breakfast. I found some flour and maple syrup in the cupboard, some butter and jelly in the fridge. So I made pancakes. There were some coffee powder; freshly ground judging by the aroma it gives out, in the cupboard with the flour and maple syrup as well. You know I like my coffee freshly brewed, dear diary, so I brewed them. Not sure if Alexander likes it though.

When Alexander came out from the bathroom, he was in the bathrobe. I figured that we need a Plan B for his clothes, in case they were not ready. I gave him one cup of coffee and excused myself to get the pancakes. While I was doing that, I made a quick call to the Barney's nearby and ordered a few items to be delivered straight to the hotel. I returned to the table with the pancakes. Alexander was surprised because he thought I wouldn't and couldn't cook since I'm rich. That's real cute of him to say that. My passion was stirred up once again and it makes me wanna…let's not go too far but you know what I would like to do to him. We chatted over breakfast, with me filling him in on what happened last night since he couldn't remember much due to him being drunk. He teased me, telling me he was troubled by Heathcliff and Catherine. Obviously, he wanted to know why I sent the book over to him. I explained that I was doing it to apologize for my harsh words at The Ganesha. I told him that I feel some kind of passion whenever I think about him and it only gets stronger when I see him. He left the table and went to the living room. I followed after him. Suddenly, he touched me. He touched my chest and held my waist. He leaves small kisses on my chest. I wanted to touch him as well but I won't. No, not until I have his written consent, that's what I told him. I invited him to come here tonight. He agreed. I don't know what the hell got into me but I can't control myself anymore. I grabbed hold of Alexander and kissed him passionately on the lips. I can feel his passion as well. He wants it as well. But I know it was wrong so I stopped. Moments later, the clothes I ordered from Barney's have arrived. Alexander changed into them and we checked out but not before collecting his laundry from the counter after making some inquiry.

To be quite honest, I'm a little nervous about Alexander coming home with me. I'm not sure how Alexander will react when he sees it. Yes, it. But I will find out, real soon.

**Note: I thought that maybe adding Christian's POV may clear some of the questions some of you may have. In some chapters, I deliberately left out certain information. Christian's POV is here to help fill in those gaps! :P **

**How's the story so far? Do you like it? Thank you for your continuous support and a huge thank you for everyone who R&R, followed and fav this story. See you soon! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Holler

When I woke up, Christian was nowhere to be seen. How long have I slept? I looked out the window, still lying on the bed. It was still dark outside. It was probably midnight to really early morning. There must be a clock somewhere…there you are, beside me all along. It was an alarm clock, a modern take on an old fashioned alarm clock to be precise. The time was 2.30 in the morning of course since the sun was not up yet.

To my surprise, I was not naked. In fact, my body was clean and I had a short sleeping robe on. I vaguely remembered that I was slightly awake before this and Christian helped clean up the mess and put me in this sleeping robe. That part was blurry to me but what was completely clear to me was the sex with Christian. Hot, passionate, vanilla sex as Christian called it. What exactly did he meant by vanilla sex? Whatever he called it, I only know that I enjoyed it. It was still fresh in my mind, every single detail about it: the kiss, the foreplay and the moment when our bodies became one. Now, at least I can say that my first sex experience did not end up being crap. What more could I ask for? My fantasy man was the one who made love to me. That was what he said. He said he would make love to me, good old vanilla sex. Those words, I can never forget them.

But where was my fantasy man? Why was he not in bed with me? I got up from the bed and out of the room, looking for him. I heard some noise. No, not noise, melody…music. I followed the direction of where the music was coming from. I can hear it much clearer now. The melody came from a piano. The music got louder. I listened carefully. It was sad and draggy. What made it even more depressing was the fact that it was sustained. I was curious. Was Christian playing the piano? Or was he listening to some sad, depressing recorded piano songs? I went further to the source of the music and I found myself standing in front of a room with its door ajar. And there sitting at the piano was Christian, in his PJ pants. Damn, he looked so fucking sexy! So, he was the one playing the sad piece.

He seemed to have notice me. He stopped playing, turning his attention towards me. His gray eyes were looking at me, emotionless. Oops! Did I interrupt him?

'Sorry…' I whispered. I was prepared to leave.

'Do you know how to play the piano?' Christian asked.

'I'm not very good at it.'

'Why don't you come and play with me?'

Christian beckoned me to sit beside him on the piano stool. I went and sat down. He started playing again but there was no score. He was playing it out of his memory. I listened carefully to the structure of the music. I think I can play it. I put my right hand on the piano keys, not sure if I should press it. I took a risk and pressed on the key that I think was correct. I had no idea how or why, but once I started playing the first note, the melody and the notes of the sad song came naturally to me. I think I complemented Christian well with my playing. It was as if this sad song was made for the both of us.

'Why this sad song?' I can't help but ask after we finished playing.

'I play it whenever I can't sleep. Old habit of mine, I guess.' Christian said. His eyes, they bore an expression that I had never seen before. They were sad.

'I see…I woke up and you were not beside me. '

'I'm not used to sleeping with anyone. But, you need to sleep. If not, you'll be exhausted in the morning. Come, I'll lie with you.'

Even though it was dark, I could feel that Christian was smiling at me with that million dollar smile. He extended his hand to me. I took it and we walked back to the bedroom. I climbed onto the bed, lying on my side. Christian clambered beside me and wrapped his arms around me. _I'm not used to sleeping with anyone. _So, are you making an exception for me, Christian? I wonder why he said that. But I was glad that I had him by my side. I don't wanna dwell too much on it and fell asleep almost immediately.

_Next morning…_

Warm sunlight filled the room, waking me from my deep sleep. I sat up and stretched. Christian was still sleeping. He was facing me. Damn! How can anyone look so gorgeous even when they're asleep? His half naked body showed me that he had broad shoulders and muscular arms. But they were not muscular-muscular which grosses me out but lean-muscular which is exactly what I like. I wished I could stay and study more about this delicious hunk lying beside me but I had to pee. I slowly crept out of the covers, trying my best not to make any noise so as not to wake Christian up. Once I got out of bed, I thought it was an easy task to find the bathroom but it was not!

First of all, Christian's room was HUGE! I couldn't get a clear view of it last night because 1) it was dark 2) we were busy having sex, too busy to pay attention to anything other than that, like duh? There were three doors in the room. I dismissed the one that was the furthest away from the bed because that was the entrance/exit depending on where one was. So, that leaves me with two doors to choose from. Both doors were white and both were sliding doors. Damn, this was a hard decision. I ran quietly to the first one near the entrance. I quietly slide it open and tiptoed inside, thinking that I will find a bidet or something. But this was not the bathroom. This door here led to Christian's walk in closet! And it was a humungous closet too! I was amazed at all the expensive designer items that were in there: suits, ties, shirts, pants, shoes, scarves, perfumes, bags, cufflinks and tie pins. The items came from a range of designers: Prada, Hermes, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Chanel, Calvin Klein…and the list goes on. I was so caught up with what I saw until I forgot that I had to pee. When I came out of my trance-like state, I felt like my bladder was about to burst. I ran out of the closet and headed for the other sliding door. Yes, this was the bathroom! Thank goodness! I wanted to pull down my undies but I realized that I was not wearing any. So, I lifted the hem of the short sleeping robe and emptied the contents of my bladder into the toilet bowl. Oh yes…now that feels a whole lot better! The toilet had a quiet flush button. I pressed the button and like what it indicated, it flushed quietly. Wow! What a technology, huh?

I went to the sink to wash my hands and took the time to check myself in the mirror. Oh…oh God…holy crap! Was that a hickey? No, wait…not one, but two! I had two hickeys on either side of my neck! Ugh! _They are also known as love bites, you know? You know why they call it love bite? Because they are given to you by the one who loves you and you love! _Well…that was something nice to say, dear subconscious, but I don't think you can call this thing between me and Christian _love_. I mean, I adore him and I want him so badly and he sexed me real good but that doesn't mean anything. We were two consenting adults having…sex. _But he said he'll make love to you. _Um, you know what? I gotta get out of here.

I came out of the bathroom to find Christian still sleeping. Hmm…I think I will go and make breakfast for Christian and myself.

I walked out of Christian's room, walked past the artsy living room and down to the first floor. I made my way to the kitchen, all the while thinking what I could whip up for breakfast. But first, I gotta see what was in Christian's kitchen. I opened the fridge, which was the easiest way to find food. I took two eggs, a packet of Frankfurters with black pepper filling and a slab of ham wrapped in plastic foil out from the fridge. Guess I will prepare a traditional Western breakfast. I heated up the pan with some olive oil I found in the cupboard above the stove, broke the eggs and cooked them. I decided to serve them sunny side up. Once I was done cooking the eggs, I put them away in two plates. I was about to start cooking the ham when I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

'I hope you're alright with…um, hi…' I turned around, thinking that it was Christian but it was another man.

The first thing I noticed about this man was he had Christian's gray eyes, but his eyes were friendlier, one that radiates kindness and warmth compared Christian's cold stare. He had tussled middle length dark brown hair, neatly groomed facial hair and broad shoulders befitting his large frame. He was wearing a simple white shirt with the top button undone, exposing his chest hair and a pair of dark blue jeans.

'I'm sorry if I scared you in any way but Christian didn't tell me he has guest,' the man said with a kind smile on his face.

'Oh no, that's quite alright. I thought you were Christian…but anyway, would you like some breakfast?' I asked.

'Mmm…that smells good. It makes me really hungry.' The man was now sitting on one of the chairs at the island.

I chuckled. This man was funny and friendly.

'Okay, just wait while I prepare another one…' I went to the fridge to get another egg.

'Elliot?' That was Christian's voice.

I turned and saw Christian standing there; half naked with his PJ pants hanging from his hips…in that way! Oh my! That was so sexy! _Ask him to screw you on top of the island now! _What the fuck? NO WAY HOSEA! The man whom Christian referred to as Elliot stood up and gave Christian a brief hug.

'How have you been, man?' Elliot asked, patting Christian's arms.

'Same old. What makes you drop by here?' Christian asked.

'I haven't seen you in God-knows-how-long! Just thought I'd pay my little brother here a little visit.'

'You're exaggerating, Elliot. It's only been two weeks.'

'Two weeks on a business trip you sent me on is long for me, Christian. By the way, who's this lovely young man?'

'Oh, that's Alexander Steele. Alexander, this is Elliot, my brother that I told you about.'

'Hey, Alexander.' Elliot said with a smile.

'Hi, Elliot.' I returned the smile. 'Um, why don't you guys sit while I get this done? It will be ready in a while.'

'On kitchen duty already? How long has it been, huh?' Elliot said, laughing briefly. I flushed.

'Shut up, Elliot.' Christian said.

I got to know Elliot and also Christian a little better over breakfast. Elliot was very talkative and funny. He told me a lot about himself and also Christian and from the look on Christian's face, I can tell he was annoyed by Elliot giving out too much information about him.

Elliot was one of the directors of Grey Enterprises. He was also in charge of the international business dealings of the company. Christian recently sent him on a trip to Germany to discuss the purchasing of a company over there, which if successful, will be their first European branch. Elliot told Christian that he had good and bad news for him but it could wait until they get back to Grey Enterprises. Christian was done eating while I was on my second piece of Frankfurter.

'Is that as good or better than Christian's?' Elliot asked.

I almost choked on the Frankfurter. What the heck?

'Elliot, either you finish up your food now with your teeth still intact or struggle with it later after I punch your teeth out.' Christian shot Elliot an unfriendly stare. Elliot was laughing uncontrollably.

'Chill, dude! It's just a joke!' Elliot said between laughs.

'Ha-ha, very funny. Oh yeah, since you're here, can you get Alexander home, please? I have a meeting with R&D in like, now.' Christian said.

'No problem, man. I'll see you in the office.'

After we were done eating, I put the dishes away in the dishwasher. I went back to Christian's room and changed into the clothes I wore the previous night. I met Elliot back on the first floor and we drove off to my apartment in his car. Along the way, Elliot said that he knew about Christian's sexuality but not about his sex life. He asked if I was Christian's new boyfriend. I was tight lipped about it, giving him only the right amount of information. I think back to the NDA I signed last night. I had better kept my mouth shut about Christian's sex life.

When we arrived at the apartment, I saw Kate standing on the pavement, with her hands crossed. Oh crap! I'm gonna be in big big big trouble!

'ALEX! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU – oh look at you hunkalicious chocolate! What's up? I'm Katherine Kavanagh.'

Wow, that escalated quickly! Kate stretched out her hand for Elliot to shake, who gladly shook it with a smile on his face. Thank God for Elliot! If it wasn't for him, my ears are in for a long lecture again.

'Hi, Katherine, I'm Elliot Grey. Nice to meet you.' Elliot said.

'Kate, he's Christian's brother.' I said.

'Oh, I see. You mind giving me your number? Even if you do, I'm giving you mine anyway.' Oh my gosh, Kate, you are fucking crazy!

'Why would I mind giving my number to such a beautiful girl like you? Give me your phone, there, now you have my number.' Elliot punched in his number on Kate's phone after Kate passed him her phone.

'Thank you so much! I'll call you, okay?'

'I'll be waiting.'

Elliot waved goodbye to us and drove off, with Kate looking longingly.

'Kate? Kate! Hello? KATE!' Now it was my time to shout at her.

'WHOA! WHAT?'

'Kate, are you fucking crazy? You've only met him for like five seconds and you asked him for his number?'

'Oh, Alex, he's so adorable! I can't resist asking him….' Kate had a dreamy look on her face, still looking longingly at the road even though Elliot was already far. far away.

I was about to leave her there and go up to the apartment when I was stopped by a squinty eyed Kate. Shit! I should have known. Kate never got distracted for long.

'So…I tried calling you and texted you…'Kate started.

Oh shit! I forgot to check my phone again! I took my phone out and sure enough, there were 15 missed calls and 8 messages from Kate. I gave Kate a little apologetic smile and she smiled back sarcastically.

'I uh…I wanted to tell you…' I started.

'Inside, Alex, inside. We don't wanna make a scene here.' Kate said, that sarcastic smile still plastered on her face.

It was time for the Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition!

**Note: Hi people! Well guess what? I actually found time to update! Ain't that great? LOL! Anyway, do you like this chapter? How are you guys liking the story so far? By the way, I know I'm getting further and further away from the original plot and also how some characters appear to be, how they meet and stuff like Elliot and Kate here. But you know, i'm just doing my thang! :P **

**Enjoy! Love y'all! Peace! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Deja Vu

**Note: Hey readers! How y'all doing? I may be busy but I found some time to update so here it is! How do you like the story so far? Remember to R&R and tell me what you think, alright? Peace! :D**

**p/s: Can I get some feedback about Christian's POV? Do you guys like it? Coz if you don't like it then I may have to scrap off all future plans for Christian's POV...which is kinda sad...poor Christian..lol...anyway, enjoy! :)**

'Don't stare at me like that, Kate.' I said, plopping down on the couch.

'Well, you know I'm gonna ask you anyway. So, come clean to me.' Kate said, sitting down beside me.

'Hmm…where do I start this time…well, he lives in a huge townhouse in the Upper West Side, he has this art gallery-like living room, he owns a helicopter, he is a licensed copter pilot –'

'Stop! Alex, you know very well that's not what I'm asking you nor am I interested in all the stuff he owns.'

'Okay, okay, geez. You can be such a bitch sometimes.'

'Same goes to you. Hey, wait a minute. Is that a hickey? My God, Alex! You have two hickeys!'

'I guess you have your answer now.'

'So, that means you…'

'Yes, I'm no longer a virgin, Kate.'

'Woohoo! I'm so happy you lost your virginity, Alex!'

'Katherine Kavanagh, what kind of a friend are you? Do you say this kind of things to your friends who lost their virginity? Geez!'

'Come on, Alex! Don't give me that shit! You've been waiting for this day for a long, long time, haven't you? Being shafted by your fantasy man!'

I smiled a little, which turned into a chuckle. Both of us were chuckling and before we knew it, Kate and I were laughing our heads off. Oh, Kate. She was the only one who understood me that way.

'You know why I love you, Kate.' I said between laughs.

'There's no way you can hate me, can you? You still love me even though I'm a bitch to you sometimes.' Kate was having a hard time controlling her laughter as well. 'Okay, that's enough. Let's calm down. So, how did your first time go?'

'Do I really have to?'

'Like duh?'

'Well, it was…gosh, Kate! What do you want me to say?'

'Let's talk about his length.'

I nearly choked when I heard that. Oh my God, she did not just say that!

'What, Alex? This is a sex talk! Of course we're gonna talk about his cock!'

'KATE!'

'I'm serious, Alex.'

'Hmm…it was…long.'

'Was it thick?'

'A little.'

'So it must have hurt like shit, huh?'

'I felt like dying when he first entered me! I literally screamed! But he let me relax a little before he starts thrusting, so it wasn't that bad. I actually enjoyed it.'

'Did he use a condom?'

'Yeah.'

'Good! I'm happy you guys played safe! But I have an important question to ask you. Alex, in all seriousness, are you pursuing a relationship with Christian Grey?'

'I…I still don't know, Kate. He's a very complicated person.'

'Hmm…true. Not only that, he's dangerous too. I know I've said this a million times but I'm just warning you. I don't wanna be the one who says I told you so.'

'I get it. Thanks, Kate. I love you.'

'You know we always have to do this at the end of every serious conversation we have, right? Come here!' Kate rolled her eyes and gave me a hug.

_You want to tell Kate about the playroom, don't you? You wanna tell her about the NDA and the contract Christian offers you, don't you? _I can't lie. Yes, I want to tell Kate about it. But I cannot tell her. I promised Christian I won't tell a soul. I know Kate's my best friend and my support and I felt every bit guilty about not telling her all this. I'm sorry, Kate. I hope you understand my situation.

Kate had to attend a family luncheon so she excused herself almost immediately after interrogating me. I was happy that I had some time alone. For some reason, I felt sticky, like I haven't bathed for days. _That's because you did not bathe this morning. _Oh yeah, that's right. Christian had a meeting this morning and I had no time to bathe because Elliot was waiting for me downstairs. I could only put on my clothes and jumped in his ride to get home. It was time to hit the showers.

I went into the bathroom and start to take off my clothes. I looked in the mirror and damn, the two hickeys were too obvious! Thank God I took a one week leave from Clayton's after final exams. But the week is ending and I will have to get back to work soon. How long will this damn thing be on my neck? Sigh, what is done is done. I will have to think of ways to cover them up. I wonder why Elliot didn't ask about this when we were eating breakfast or when we were driving back here. Either he was not observant, which I highly doubt, or he did not want to embarrass either Christian or me. Whatever it is, I gotta get myself clean now.

When I was completely naked, I suddenly felt aroused. The same experience that I had the previous day came back to me. Why did I feel this way? There must be a reason. Wait, I think I know why. I'm a human and I have needs. One of them is sex. I was sexually frustrated. The sexual frustration that had penned up inside me all these years needed a release. The other day when Christian first kissed me in Sofitel, I had a sexual awakening. The kiss opened up a whole new area of my sexuality to me. Then, I got back home and I saw my naked body and imagined what Christian would do to me. That caused me to have some sort of sexual emergency, so to speak because I wanted so badly to get laid. I went into Christian's playroom, intrigued by the contents of the room. I was excited for some reason. I guess I felt that way because I had absolutely no idea what it was like having BDSM sex. I got increasingly frustrated until Christian _made love _(that's what he said!)to me. And now here I am, completely stripped, utterly exposed. I thought about the incredible sex I had with Christian last night. I wanted it, needed it badly. I loved it. I want Christian to touch me again. I subconsciously placed my hand on my growing member. Do I stroke it or do I leave it?

Before I can do either, I heard my phone ringing. I picked up my jeans from the floor and searched in the pocket for the phone. I had a text message from…are you kidding me? I got a text message from Christian! I quickly hit the 'Read' button.

_Dinner 2nite at 8 and discussion about the contract. What do u say?_

Contract…oh yeah, _that _contract! He's that keen, huh? I texted back.

_Ok see u at 8._

A few seconds later, he replied.

_Great. Will pick u up at 730 then. C u._

I put my phone away and turned on the shower tap. I never expected to see Christian again so soon. _You want him to sex you real good, don't you? _Oh, shut up, you!

As soon as I came out of the bathroom, Kate called me. I answered it.

'Hey, what's up?'

'Alex, you won't believe what I'm going to tell you!'

'Make me.'

'I saw Elliot at the lunch! I mean, he's a guest! Turns out that Elliot is my dad's business contact!'

'But I thought it was a family lunch.'

'Yes, it is. But dad asked Elliot to come along because they are going to talk business after this. After we finished eating, Elliot asked me out tonight!'

'He did what?'

'You heard me, Alex! He asked me out tonight!'

'Looks like you didn't need his number anyway.'

'Well, of course I do! Anyway, I'm going shopping now and I'll crash at my parent's place before going out with Elliot later. So, I may be home late or I won't be home at all.'

'Before you start interrogating me again, I think I should let you know that your date's brother asked me out tonight as well. And I'm not sure if I will be home.'

'Wow! Talk about hanging out with the Greys! Alright then, remember to lock up and take care! Wish me luck!'

'You take care too, Kate. Good luck!'

'Gotta run, bye!'

'Bye.'

What just happened? My best friend and I are going out on dates with the Grey brothers on a same day! Now, ain't that something?

_Later…_

I spent the whole afternoon being a potato couch, watching just about any programs they had on TV while munching on the extra cheese and pepperoni pizza that I ordered. But I wasn't paying attention to any of them. I don't know how many channels have I switched. I couldn't concentrate. I can't get my mind off Christian and my first sex experience. _You desperate little slut! _Slut? What the fuck? I ain't no slut! Sheesh!

I figured that I can't go on like that so I decided to read a book. I took out the Wuthering Heights novel that Christian gave me. This was better than changing channels frequently and not paying attention to what was on the screen. I started reading and I enjoyed every part of it like how I used to when I first read it. And as I was reading it, I remember why I wanted to study English literature right after graduating from high school; it was because of classics like this one over here, well written and thought provoking. The part where Catherine's ghost bang on the window and demanded to be let in was particularly memorable for it was haunting yet I found it to be beautiful as well. That was passion. I was so into the book until I lost track of time. When I decided to put it down to drink some water, it was already 7:15! Shit! I need to get ready. Christian could be here anytime!

I placed a bookmark on the page that I stopped and put it away. I went to my room to get changed. What should I wear? I think I will wear this checkered red casual button down paired with this light blue sleeveless jacket and a pair of cream colored chinos. There, how do I look? Hmm…that was a weird combination. I took off the chinos and replaced them with a pair of black jeans instead. Better, I guess? I put on the gray brogues that Christian bought for me. I'm not kissing Christian's ass or anything but this brogue shoes are the best in my collection ever because it was so comfortable. Oh yes, the hickey! I need to cover them up! I went to the bathroom and thank God Kate had a set of cosmetic products there. I found a concealer and applied it on the hickey. It was not really effective. Damn! What else could I do? Think, think…I looked around and yes! Powder! I don't know what the hell I was doing but I think I did a pretty good job covering the hickey with the powder. I checked my phone for the time. 7:27. I better get down now.

I locked the front door and raced frantically out of the apartment. By the time I got down, Christian was already here. There he was looking hot in a denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up and striking yellow pants. Damn, he looks hot in anything!

'Hey…how long have you been here?' I asked.

'I was just about to call you. Let's go.' Christian said.

We got into his car and we drove away.

'So, where are we going?'

'Atlantic Grill.'

'I have heard of Atlantic Grill but never been there before.'

'Well, you do now.' He looked at me and gave me a small smile. Gosh!

'How did you get to work today? Charlie Tango?'

'No, I called the office to send someone over to get me. Charlie Tango is safe in his hangar now.'

'I see.'

'What have you been up to?'

'I was reading Wuthering Heights.'

'Did you like it?'

'Always have. It's my all time favorite.'

'So you've read it before.'

'Yup.'

'I happen to be a fan of the book too.'

'Well, then it looks like we have something in common.'

He chuckled. Damn, Christian! Why do you have to be so cute when you chuckle?

After more small talks and driving for a while, we finally arrived at the Atlantic Grill. Mmm…I could literally smell the fresh seafood just standing outside its entrance.

'Shall we?' Christian asked, extending his hand towards the entrance. I nodded.

'Mr. Grey, allow me to sit you, sir.' An elderly waiter attended to us once we went in. 'Here's your table, sir. Can we serve the starters now?'

'Yes, please. And I would like to change the wine. Get me the Moet 1978, please.' Christian said as we sat down at our table.

'Certainly, sir.' The elderly waiter said then left.

I noticed that we were the only ones in the restaurant besides a few other waiters. The first thing that came to my mind was 'Where's everybody?' What was going on here?

'I've booked the whole restaurant in case you are wondering. It's easier for us to discuss the contract that way.' Christian seemed to have read my mind.

'Okay.' I said.

I may not be prepared to discuss the contract with Christian but I was curious about it. What could possibly be in the contract?


	14. Chapter 14: Dirty Little Secret

**Note: Hey readers! How is everyone doing? I hope you're enjoying the story so far like how I enjoyed writing it! :D Please R&R and tell me what you think! There will be no updates for a few days as I will be away and tomorrow is it! The day that I'm waiting for! The Metallica show! :D I'm so excited! WEEEEEEEE! Lol...! So till then, enjoy, i love all of you and peace! :)**

**p/s: Alex finally reads the contract in this chapter. What will happen next? ;)**

Out of nowhere, Christian handed me an envelope. Was the envelope with him all along? Christian Grey really is something.

'Here's the contract. I'm in no hurry to hear from you so you can take your time to read and consider carefully.' Christian said in a businesslike tone. Dang, that's why he's the CEO!

I took the envelope gingerly from Christian's hands and put it on the table. Was I doing the right thing? What was in the contract? How will my life change after this? I had so many questions in my head.

'Do I get to ask any preliminary questions?' I asked.

'Sure. What do you want to know?' Christian said.

At this point, the elderly waiter had returned to our table with a plate of oysters. _Look where he's taking you, Alex. Aphrodisiac! _Yes, that's right but it may only be a myth! Christian took one of the oysters, tipped the shell up and was slurping on the oyster and its juices. The slurping sound reminds me of…okay, never mind. Don't get distracted now, Alexander Steele! You are supposed to ask him something!

'Um…you mentioned that you had subs in the past…' I started.

'Yes. And?' Christian prompted.

'Did they sign this contract as well?'

'Yes they did, all fifteen of them.'

'Fifteen? You had fifteen subs?'

'That's right.'

'What happened to them?'

'Various things but it all boils down to one thing: incompatibility. So, because of that, our relationship dissolved.'

'And you think I'm compatible with you?'

'I do. That's why I really hope that you will study the contract and consider my offer.'

'Okay…and what do you mean by vanilla sex?'

'Plain, simple, straightforward sex. No toys, no added extras.'

'Have you ever had vanilla sex with anyone else before me?'

The elderly waiter returned with the Moet 1978 and two wine glasses. He poured the wine into the two glasses and left us.

'No. You were the first and currently only one. But it's more than that, Alexander. You made me experience a lot of firsts. I've never slept with anyone, never had vanilla sex with anyone, never flown anyone else other than me in Charlie Tango and never introduced my family members to someone I've just met. The things you do to me.' Christian said, sipping his wine in between.

'You've never introduced your previous subs to your family members before?' I tasted the wine. Wow! This stuff is good!

'No. My relationship with them is a secret, known only to us. My family doesn't know that I'm living this secret life.'

'And…' I hesitated for a while. I don't think it was right for me to ask him this. But I think I have the right to know, don't I?

'Yes?'

'There must…there must be a reason why you have this secret life, right? You said that you've never had vanilla sex before, so does that mean that you've always been doing this?'

Christian was quiet for a while. It was evident that he was thinking of the answer to my question.

'Yes, I've always been doing this because this is the only way I know how to do it.'

'What do you mean?'

'I was seduced by one of my mother's friends when I was fifteen. I was her sub for six years.'

I was shocked out of my life when I heard that! Christian used to be a sub? And his dom was a woman? I was too shocked to say anything. It wasn't until the elderly waiter served the main course, which was grilled seafood platter that I was able to speak again.

'What's that look on your face?' Christian asked while cutting a dory fillet into smaller pieces.

'I'm just…it's…I find it rather shocking. You were abused by that woman!' I said. The grilled seafood platter looked delicious but at that moment, I lost my appetite.

'Abused? No, I wouldn't put it that way. In fact, I thought she was a rather good dom, if I do say so myself. To be honest, I enjoyed myself when I was with her.'

What the fuck? I felt sick when I heard that. Christian, young and innocent at fifteen, seduced by some moron bitch into becoming her sub. I swear if I see that bitch I'll put a bullet straight to her brain!

'Is she the reason why you are into men now?'

'Absolutely not. I knew it when I was sixteen and I came out to her. She was fine with it but I told her we can continue on for as long as she wanted. When I turned twenty one, we came to a mutual agreement to dissolve our relationship but we remain good friends.'

'Do you still see her?'

'I do.'

'So you guys still…'

'No. Like what I said, we are now good friends only. Nothing more than that.'

Christian continued eating from the platter and drinking wine. As for me, I could barely eat or drink after hearing what he said.

'Alexander, why are you not eating?' Christian asked.

'I'm…I'm fine really…'

'Alexander, you have to eat.' Christian said in a commanding tone.

I forked one grilled shrimp and put it in my mouth. This place was known for their fresh seafood but I tasted none of that. In fact, everything that went into my mouth tasted like nothing. I was deeply affected by what Christian told me. His 'never had vanilla sex' statement, his perverted, hedonistic secret life and the abuse he went through as a teenager…all these was too overwhelming for me. Do I really want this kind of life? Is Christian Grey the right one for me? _This is the only way I know how to do it. _Is there no other way?

I couldn't take this anymore. I stood up and Christian looked at me, puzzled. I looked at the envelope containing the contract on the table, contemplating whether to take it with me or not. _If you don't take it, you'll never know what's in there. Don't forget, it may be the only way to get close to Christian Grey._ Yeah, that's true. Fuck it!

'Christian, I don't feel so well. I'll make a move first. Thanks for the dinner.' I said and snatched the envelope off the table before running out of the restaurant.

I can hear Christian calling after me but I ignored him completely. Luckily, a cab happened to pass by and I quickly hailed it. I got in and asked the driver to take me back to my apartment. As soon as the cab moved, I saw Christian emerging from the restaurant, yelling something inaudible, probably my name. While I was in the cab, I felt my phone vibrating. I took it out from my pocket and the screen showed Christian calling. I switched off my phone. Sorry, Christian, but I need time to think this through.

When I reached the apartment, I went straight to my room and fished out several papers that formed the contract from the envelope. I had to know what was inside. I started reading from the first page.

**CONTRACT**

Made this day of _ of 20_ ('The Commencement Date') BETWEEN

MR. CHRISTIAN GREY ('The Dominant') and

MR. ALEXANDER STEELE ('The Submissive')

**THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS**

1. The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive.

**FUNDAMENTAL TERMS**

2. The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore his sensuality and limits safely, with due respect and regards for his needs, his limits and his wellbeing.

3. The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all terms under this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract.

4. The Dominant and the Submissive each warrant that they do not suffer from any life-threatening diseases including sexual disease. If during the term of this contract, either party is diagnosed or is aware of any illnesses, notice should be given by the affected party to the other party.

5. Breach of the above fundamental terms shall render this contract to be void with immediate effect.

**ROLES**

6. The Dominant shall take responsibility for the wellbeing and the proper training, guidance, and discipline of the Submissive in his own terms.

7. If at any time there arises any inconsistency or ambiguity of the terms set by the Dominant under Clause 6, the Submissive may terminate the contract without notice.

Submissive is to obey the Dominant in all things subject to clauses 2-5 above.

**COMMENCEMENT AND TERM**

9. This contract shall take effect simultaneously with the date of The Commencement Date.

10. This contract shall be effective for a period of three (3) calendar months ('The Term'). The contract shall be deemed to be terminated once it reaches its expiry date of the Term. Either party may propose the extension of this contract during the Term but not after. If proposal is made after the expiry of the Term, a new contract must be made fresh terms.

**AVAILABILITY**

11. The Submissive will make himself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through Sunday afternoons ('The Allotted Times') each week during the Term. Further meetings can be mutually agreed on an ad hoc basis.

12. The Dominant reserves the rights to dismiss the Submissive from his service at any time for any reason. The Submissive may request to be released at any times subject to clauses 2-5 and 7 above.

**LOCATION**

13. The Dominant will determine the location this contract is to be carried out. The Dominant will ensure that all travel costs incurred by the Submissive will be met by the Dominant.

**SERVICE PROVISIONS**

14. The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and is to be adhered by both parties during the Term.

DOMINANT

14. 1 The Dominant shall make the Submissive's health and safety a priority at all times.

14.2 The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, dominate and discipline.

14.3 The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guidance on how to properly serve the Dominant.

14.4 The Dominant shall provide a stable and safe environment for the Submissive to perform his duties in service to the Dominant.

14.5 The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates his role of subservience to the Dominant.

14.6 The Dominant must ensure that no permanent marks or serious injury requiring medical attention are made upon the Submissive's body when administering discipline.

14.7 The Dominant must ensure that the instruments used to administer discipline is safe and will not cause any form of harm or damage, permanent or temporal, to the Submissive's body.

14.8 The Dominant shall care for the Submissive in case of any illness or injury.

14.9 The Dominant shall ensure that he maintains his own good health and seek medical attention if necessary to maintain a risk-free environment.

14.10 The Dominant shall not loan the Submissive to another Dominant.

14.11 The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive during the Allotted Times.

14.12 The Dominant shall ensure that all equipments used for the purpose of training and discipline is in a clean, hygienic and safe state at all times.

SUBMISSIVE

14.13 The Submissive accepts the Dominant as his master.

14.14 The Submissive shall obey the rules ('The Rules') set out in Appendix 1 of this contract.

14.15 The Submissive shall serve and please the Dominant to the best of his abilities.

14.16 The Submissive shall ensure his own good health at all times and seek medical attention if needed.

14.17 The Submissive shall accept any and all forms of disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant without question.

14.18 The Submission shall not touch or pleasure himself sexually without prior permission from the Dominant.

14.19 The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant.

14.20 The Submissive shall not look directly into the eyes of the Dominant unless instructed by the Dominant to do so.

14.21 The Submissive shall not touch the Dominant without his express permission.

**ACTIVITIES**

15. The Submissive shall not participate in any activities or sexual acts deemed to be unsafe and any activities detailed in Appendix 2.

16. The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them.

**SAFEWORDS**

17. The Submissive may make use of safewords to inform the Dominant about certain demands that cannot be met.

18. The safeword 'Yellow' will indicate that the Submissive is close to his limit of endurance.

19. The safeword 'Red' will indicate that the Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands of the Dominant. When this word is said the word is said the Dominant will cease all actions immediately.

**CONCLUSION**

20. We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract by acknowledging with our signatures below.

The Dominant: Christian Grey

Date:

The Submissive: Alexander Steele

Date:

**APPENDIX 1**

**RULES**

OBEDIENCE: The Submissive is to obey the Dominant at all times.

SLEEP: The Submissive will ensure that he achieves a minimum of eight hours of sleep a night.

FOOD: The Submissive will eat only from the prescribed foods in Appendix 4.

CLOTHES: The Submissive shall only wear clothing approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget to the Submissive which will be utilized by the Submissive.

EXERCISE: The Submissive will train under a personal trainer provided by the Dominant four times a week for an hour long session. The personal trainer will report back personally to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

PERSONAL HYGIENE/BEAUTY: The Submissive shall keep himself clean, shaved and/or waxed if necessary, at all times.

PERSONAL SAFETY: The Submissive shall not put himself into unnecessary dangers at all times.

PERSONAL QUALITIES: The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. He will be held responsible for any misdeeds, wrongdoings or misbehavior when not in the presence of the Dominant. Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant.

**APPENDIX 2**

**HARD LIMITS**

No acts involving fire

No acts involving sharp objects

No acts involving children or animals

No acts that will leave any permanent mark on the body

No acts involving breath control

No acts involving urination, defecation and the product thereof

**APPENDIX 3**

**SOFT LIMITS**

To be discussed an agreed between both parties.

Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the Submissive?

- Masturbation

- Fellatio

- Anilingus

- Anal intercourse

- Anal fisting

Is swallowing semen acceptable to the Submissive?

Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?

- Dildos

- Vibrators

- Butt plugs

- Others

Is bondage acceptable to the Submissive?

- Hands in front

- Hands behind back

- Ankles

- Knees

- Elbows

- Wrists to ankles

- Spreader bars

- Tied to furniture

- Blindfolding

- Gagging

- Bondage with rope

- Bondage with tape

- Bondage with leather cuffs

- Suspension

- Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints

What is the Submissive's general attitude about receiving pain? Where 1 is likes intensely and 5 is dislikes intensely: 1-2-3-4-5

How much pain does the Submissive wants to receive? Where 1 is none and 5 is severe: 1-2-3-4-5

Which of the following types of pains/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Submissive?

- Spanking

- Paddling

- Whipping

- Caning

- Biting

- Nipple clamps

- Genital clamps

- Ice

- Hot wax

- Other types/methods of pain

Holy fuck! What the fuck did I just read? The contract was intriguing as much as it was intimidating. I had mixed feelings about it. I really want to get close to Christian and hopefully he will be mine someday. But from the looks of it, what he wants is no more than a purely sexual relationship. I was lost. I was unsure if I should continue pursuing this relationship or drop the idea completely. I was tired, exhausted from all the information I had to take in for the day. I lie down on the bed, still clutching the contract, thinking about the incentives and consequences of signing such an agreement. My eyes started to close. Perhaps everything will be clearer to me once I wake from my sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Stray Heart

**Note: Hey people! How's everyone doing? :D Why didn't anybody say anything about the contract last chapter? Are you guys confused as to why Christian chose to do things the way he did? Well, I think I owe all readers of this story an explanation for that so I will dedicate the next chapter entirely to Christian's POV free from gimmicks a.k.a the dear diary thingy...lol...I'm working on that now but I'm experiencing severe writer's block at the moment which sucks to the max! :(  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. Do R&R and tell me what you think! :D  
**

_This scent…it's familiar. I've been to this place before. Isn't that leather, wood, polish with a faint citrus scent? What the…I'm in Christian's playroom or shall I say the Red Room of Pain! What the hell am I doing here? And what am I wearing? I'm in my underwear but I also have a strange outfit on. I feel restrained. I lift up my hands to see my wrists cuffed. The cuff had a chain and someone seems to be holding it, leading me somewhere. I want to see who is that someone but the room is dimly lit. The soft, subtle light is not helping much. I am now standing a few feet away from the wooden cross shaped like an X with restraining cuffs on each corners. That someone turns around and it's Christian! His gray eyes look cold and distant. He's clad only in his underwear and he has that strange outfit on as well. He's holding the chains to my cuffs in one hand and a riding crop in another. _

_I instinctively walk to the cross and place my back on the piece of wood. I look into Christian's eyes but he immediately swats my right thigh with the riding crop. He let go of the chain and produces a piece of black cloth out of nowhere. He blindfolds me with the cloth. The cloth is soft and it smells like rose. I am practically blind now since I cannot see a damn thing. Christian unlocks the wrist cuffs but quickly cuffs my hands to the cross. His hands travel down to my nipples, giving them a little squeeze while kissing me passionately on the lips. My member down below is excited and starts growing. He continues to play with my nipples, teasing it so much that the head of my erection starts to get wet. _

_He pulls off my underwear and stops kissing me, placing my right leg up on his shoulder. It's not hard to do since I have a much smaller frame compared to his 6'3" figure. He rubs the entrance of my hole with his expert fingers, tickling me and making me harder in the process. He slips a finger into my hole and starts fingering me. What he did makes me moan with pleasure. He slips another finger into my hole and I feel like cumming._

'_Christian…I want to cum…' I told Christian._

'_Not yet…' Christian half-whispered into my ear._

_Christian pull his fingers out from my hole, replacing it with his fully erected length. Oh God! This feels so good! I can't stop moaning and cursing, at the same time begging Christian to thrust deeper and faster. Christian obliged and gives it to me real good. _

'_Christian…I'm cu…ahhhh…ahhh….'I screamed at the top of my lungs as semen gushes out from my erected member. Yes, Christian, I needed this so badly._

_Yes…_

No, please don't let this happen. I opened my eyes slowly to find gentle sunlight beaming into my room. Fuck! It was only a dream! I groaned. I was frustrated that all that had happened was merely a dream. Wait a minute…what was this wetness? I touched my black jeans which I didn't bother to take off last night and it was wet. Damn, it was not just any dream, I had a wet dream! I quickly got up from the bed and was about to remove the sheets when I saw the contract on the bed. I collected the contract from the bed and placed it on the study table. I stripped off all clothes from my body and removed the sheets from the bed. I wrapped myself in a towel and headed to the washing machine with my clothes and the stained sheets. I put everything into the washing machine and left it to do its job. I need a hot bath!

When I was in the showers, I thought about what happened last night. Too many things happened at one time: Christian's confessions, his secret lifestyle, the contract, the number of subs he had in the past, that bitch who seduced and abused him and me leaving the restaurant abruptly…what could I possibly do now?

After I came out from the bathroom, I changed into a plain white tee and boxer briefs. I sat at my study table and studied the contract again. This was not what I bargained for at all. When I first encountered Christian Grey, I was attracted to his physical stature and good looks but of course, I had not a single idea what kind of person he was. As I interviewed him, he revealed himself to be a cocksure and egoistical Greek god. The words he said when I left his office that day put me into great embarrassment because he saw through my little crush on him. I told myself that I did not want to have anything to do with him after that but the moment I accepted his offer to stay for wine after the photo shoot, I should have known that I was playing with fire. When he told me that he was not the one for me and to stay away from him, the only thing that came to my mind was maybe this guy had commitment issues and he saw through me once again for being a hopeless romantic. Just when I thought that I could rid him from my life for good, he sent me the first edition of Wuthering Heights, throwing me further into the pits of hell. And now this dreaded contract. Suddenly, I was overcome by emotions. I miss my simple life back in Houston, spending time with my dad, listening to all the interesting stories he had to share. I miss my dad. I miss Kate. I miss the times when I can be completely honest with her. I miss the days before I met Christian Grey. My nose was feeling uneasy, my eyes threatened to water. I tried to fight back the tears but it was too late as a single tear wet my cheeks.

_It's because you have feelings for him, right? _What? What do you mean?

_You're not only crying because you miss the good old days but you're crying because you cannot believe that someone whom you have such strong feelings for turns out to be some kind of a beast. You may not be able to feel exactly the pain he went through in the hands of that bitch, but somewhere in you, you felt for him. You want to show him love and you want him to love you back. _I pondered on what my subconscious had to tell me. I hate to admit it but I had to agree. How do I handle this? What do I do now?

_Talk to him about it. If you really must, by all means, sign the damn contract! This may be the only way to get close to him. You gotta take a risk for love! _Love…what exactly is that? His idea of love and my version of it were completely different. Mine was based on the commitment of the heart while his was based on a contract. Suppose we get together for real, won't that make a contract lover? Or even worst, a sex slave?

_You're jumping to conclusions, dear. You don't know what might happen in the future. Don't be so sure about being a contract love or a sex slave yet. _Hmm…good point. People change so I shouldn't expect Christian to stay this way forever. Who knows one day he might give up his secret lifestyle altogether?

I wiped the tears off my face. I switched on my phone and the notifications came barging in. I had 17 missed calls and 4 texts from Christian. There were no calls or texts from Kate. She must have been having a good time with Elliot.

I read the texts that Christian sent, starting with the oldest one.

_Where r u going?_

_Did I say or do anything wrong?_

_Alexander, pick up the damn phone!_

_Can we talk this over?_

Can we talk this over? Maybe we can. Take a risk for love, huh? Okay, here goes nothing. I hit the 'Reply' option.

_Do u wanna discuss the contract?_

The reply came a few minutes later.

_Alexander I was worried sick about u! of coz I wanna discuss it but u ran away b4 we even get a chance to. Can I come to your place now to discuss it?_

What? He wants to come here? Shouldn't he be at work?

_Sure, u can come but aren't u at work?_

While waiting for Christian's reply, I covered my bed with some fresh sheets. The phone's message tone went off the moment I was done tucking in the sheets.

_In case u 4get, I'm the CEO. C u in a bit._

Just because he's the CEO, he can come and go as he pleases? Christian Grey, ever the cocky and egoistic one. I left my phone on the study table. I went to check on the laundry and it was done. I took it out and give them a little spin in the dryer. After that, I went to the kitchen and poured cereals into a bowl. I filled the bowl up with fresh milk and took it out to the living room. I switched on the TV, hoping to find something good to watch. Big Time Rush was on. I kinda like the show although I find it to be cheesy and predictable. But Kendall and Logan are too cute I feel like I'm committing a crime if I change channels. When the show went on its first commercial break, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and Christian was there, looking all sexy in his suit and tie.

'Hey.' Christian said in his sexy voice.

'Hi…come in.' I said, holding the door for him to enter.

Christian entered the apartment and I closed the door after him. He looked around the house and I felt like he was looking down at the place because he lived in a house that was ten or hundred times bigger and better than here.

'Yeah it's small. I hope you don't mind.' I couldn't resist saying that.

I was about to walk back to the living room when Christian grabbed hold of my arm. I turned to look at him and he was looking back at me rather intensely.

'What happened?' Christian asked, still gripping my arm.

'What do you mean what happened?' I said.

'You left without a proper explanation. Is something wrong?'

'Um do you think you can let go of me before I explain to you?'

'Sorry.'

Christian let go of my arm. I felt a bit more relieved. He was looking at me still, waiting eagerly for an explanation.

'Why don't we go to my room and I'll tell you everything?' I said.

Christian nodded. I switched off the TV and led him to my room. He sat on the chair at the study table while I sat on my bed.

'Christian, I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I was just…overwhelmed.'

'Overwhelmed with?'

'With a lot of things. Too many things happened at one time and I just can't cope with it. Your secret life, your offer, your affair with Mrs. Robinson and how you said you enjoyed it… '

'Mrs. Robinson, huh?' Christian chuckled. Oops! What the hell did I just say? I blushed. 'Alexander, I know you are inexperienced and a lot of this is new to you. But that is why I'm here. I'm here so that we can negotiate the terms and come to a compromise. Like I said before, I really hope you can be mine.'

'I don't know about this, Christian. I don't know if I can do this.'

'If you don't know if you can do this or not, why did you take the contract with you?' Christian said, picking up the contract from the study table and flipping it.

'I was curious. I wanted to know what's inside.'

'Well, now that you know what's inside, it's easier for us to discuss about this.'

'Okay, why can't I masturbate without your permission?'

'It's for your own good. I want my submissive to always be in top shape.'

'And how is masturbation going to affect that?'

'Masturbating before the actual session will lower your performance so that is why you must never masturbate unless I give you the permission to do it.'

'Fine. Can I choose not to eat from the list of food you mentioned?'

'I can make an exception to that. But you must not snack between meals. That's very important.'

'Why can't I touch you?'

'Because I don't like it.'

'But isn't touching something that comes naturally during sex?'

'There is some element of truth in there but one can be trained not to touch.'

'I think three months is too long. Can we shorten the period?'

'Long? Are you kidding?'

'I'm not. Can we reduce it to one month?'

'I will consider that.'

'Can we abandon the punishment?'

'No, that is not negotiable. That is all part of the deal.'

'I'm not comfortable with the idea of being punished.'

'If you act according to my instructions, I can assure that you won't be punished. Instead, you will be rewarded if you're doing a good job.'

'So, you insist that the punishment is always present, is that correct?'

'Yes, I insist on that.'

'You mentioned a ton of things in the appendices. I'm not very familiar with them.'

'I suggest that you do some research on your own about BDSM. That way you will understand a lot better on how this works and we can save ourselves a lot of trouble. I'll send you a MacBook Pro tomorrow.'

'What? What for?'

'For you to do your research.'

'But I can use Kate's laptop, right?'

'For this kind of research? Are you serious?'

'Oh yeah…maybe not.'

'So, it's settled. Wait for the package to come tomorrow.'

'Christian…I just wanna know…if…if I can walk away anytime I want to?'

'Yes, you may walk away anytime you want. But bear in mind that once you walk away, that's it. That's the end of us. All communication between us will be severed.'

Oh God, all communication will be severed? That's rather intense. Somehow when he said those words, I felt a pang of pain in my heart. I couldn't bear even the thought of it. Christian Grey, you've completely captivated me.

'But anyway, I promise to take things slow since you're inexperienced. I'll make sure that both of us will get something out of this.' Christian said.

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. I felt a little frisky. I wonder how would Christian react to my joke.

'Thanks, Christian. I appreciate you coming over to discuss this with me. It was nice knowing you.' I smiled.

Christian's face immediately turned black. Oops! He obviously did not get my joke!

'It was nice knowing me?' Christian repeated. 'So you think this is cute? You think this is something funny to say? Okay, Alexander, I will show you how nice it was knowing me.'

Christian pinned me down on the bed without warning. I struggled to get free but he was too strong. He took off his suit and fling it on the floor. He held both of my hands up and placed it above my head. He took off his gray tie and tied my hands up with it. My hands were restrained.

'Christian, what are you doing?' I asked nervously.

He leaned in close to me, cupping my chin with his hands and looking at me with an expression that was so cold and distant and said: 'Just showing you how cute you can be sometimes and the things your cuteness make me do.'

He pulled my shirt off from my body and blindfolded me with it. I was now lying on my back half naked, my hands restrained up above my head and blindfolded with my own shirt. Christian kissed me forcefully on the lips. This kiss was different from the other kisses we share. I can sense that this one had a violent streak to it. However, I find that I enjoyed being kissed by Christian this way. Christian yanked my boxer briefs off and fingered me. If it wasn't for the kiss, my screams and yells would have shaken the whole apartment building. He moved down to my nipples. He licked it and sucked on it before biting gently on it. I moaned and yelped each time he bit my nipples. It was pure, sweet torture. It was a little painful but I enjoyed it. After a while, I felt my legs being placed on his shoulders and I felt his erected member invading my hole. The first thrust was so forceful I let out a short scream. He continued to pound me.

'The. Things. You. Make. Me. Do. Yeah. Fuck. Oh. Yes. Ahhh.' Christian said between thrusts.

My urge to cum became more and more urgent. I was groaning and panting for air. Shit! I was about to cum. I can feel it.

'Christian…I'm cumming…I'm cumming…'I said.

'Yes, cum for me, you little bad boy. Cum for me, Alexander!' Christian said.

'Ahhh…Chris...ahhhh….AAHHHHHHH!' I screamed as I emptied my semen onto my body.

'Damn!' I felt Christian pulled out of me and he too cum on body before collapsing on top of me. We stayed like that for a while before Christian removed the makeshift blindfold and untie my hands. Christian was completely naked.

'Take me to the bathroom.' Christian said.

We went to the bathroom to wash up. After that, Christian returned to my room to put on his clothes and was prepared to leave.

'I hope to hear from you soon.' Christian said.

'I'll contact you.' I said.

He was one step away from leaving the room but he turned back to me. We looked into each other's eyes. The longing and the passion we had for each other filled the room. Christian wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again. The kiss this time was different from the kiss before this. It was a long, romantic, passionate, sweet kiss. I wish I could stay like that forever.

'What are you doing to me?' Christian asked after we stopped kissing.

We looked at each other one last time before he left my room and let himself out of the apartment. I was overcome with emotions once again. I have strong feelings for this man but I was afraid. I don't know how my life will be like if we end up together. What was I getting myself into? A loveless relationship? I sank down to my bedside and my tears started flowing freely. I was so confused and lost.


	16. Chapter 16: Heaven Forbid

**Note: Hey y'all! How's everyone doing? :D Okay, this is what happened. In the previous chapter, i mentioned that I will dedicate the next chapter entirely to Christian's POV but the thing is it isn't quite ready yet. It proves to be a challenge to me to get into Christian's character so I struggled quite a bit with it, writing and re-writing some parts. I was writing Christian's POV simultaneously with this one and this chapter is supposed to be posted after Christian's POV but since this one is ready first, i guess i will get this one up first. So while I continue working on the challenging chapter, please enjoy this and R&R!**

**p/s: I would appreciate if you guys can give me some suggestion on Christian's POV. It is to be about his childhood and his unpleasant experiences growing up as well as his encounter with Elena. Thank you! I love you and peace out! :)**

'Thank you, please come again.' I said to the last customer for the day after handing the change to her.

It was my last day of work in Clayton's. I can't believe it! I had been working here for the past three years and today was already my last day! My last day at Clayton's also meant that I will be graduating with my English Literature degree soon, precisely in two days' time. I was literally over the moon because all my hard work had finally paid off!

It had been a good two weeks since Christian showed up at the apartment, discussing the contract with me. That was the last I saw of him, physically speaking.

A lot of things happened during this two weeks. The next day after I had the discussion with Christian, a package arrived for me containing a MacBook Pro. Kate was surprised and suspicious about Christian giving me a MacBook Pro. I lied to her telling her that I was helping Christian to try out the laptop. I had a legit reason, of course, since the MacBook Pro that he sent me was not available for sale yet. It was kinda like a beta testing set or whatever you wanna call that stuff. I was not sure if Kate chose to keep one eye shut and let it be or she really bought into my lie. No matter what, the most important thing was I cannot let Kate an inch near the MacBook Pro due to the activities I was going to engage in with it.

A few days later, Jose called me to apologize for his behavior the night we went out celebrating in the Savvy Bar. He told me that he felt really bad about it and after battling with himself for a while he plucked up the courage to call me. I forgave him and we went out for some coffee during my lunch break in Clayton's. Jose asked if I still see Christian and I told him that I still do. He was genuinely concerned that I may hurt myself if I continue seeing Christian and advised me to stay away from Christian if possible because he had a feeling that Christian was manipulative. I told him not to worry and I will take care of myself. Although Jose and I were friends again, I still had the feeling that he viewed me as more than a friend. But I brushed off that notion as I do not want to complicate things further.

The relationship between Kate and Elliot seemed to have blossomed. They were seeing each other almost every day and Kate cannot stop telling me about how amazing Elliot was every time she came back from her date with Elliot. Well, good for her! If Elliot makes Kate happy, then I have nothing to say but to give my full support to Kate. After all, she was more than a friend to me. She was like my sister and all I want for her is to be happy.

Earlier in the week, my mom called and said that she will come and attend my graduation ceremony with Husband Number Four. However, a day after that, she called again and told me that she could not make it for the graduation ceremony because Husband Number Four got into an accident and was hurt rather badly. I told her not to worry about it and take good care of Husband Number Four. After I got off the phone, I thought to myself that how nice it would be if even only one of my family members could make it for the graduation ceremony because it would mean so much to me. Just when I was thinking about that, my dad, the only person I would ever call 'dad' is Ray Steele, called and told me that he would be coming to New York to attend the ceremony. God must have answered my prayers! I was so excited when I heard that and I shed some tears of joy while on the phone with him. Oh dad, I miss you so much! The best thing was he promised to stay for a week. Even though one week is never enough to catch up with each other, it was better than nothing! Dad's presence was the only thing that matters.

As for Christian, the only communication we had was through emails and Skype. We agreed not to see each other until after the graduation. Honestly, I don't know what kind of feelings I have for Christian anymore. Sometimes, I feel excited whenever I receive his emails or Skype calls. I especially look forward to the Skype sessions with him because I could see him face to face. Although I couldn't touch him, seeing him was enough for me. Yet, there were times where I felt uneasy and vulnerable talking to him. This was especially so whenever we discussed about my research on BDSM and also the contract, which I had yet to sign. I told Christian that I still need a little more time to think about it. Christian Grey, I think your deal is to keep on fucking with my head!

'Congratulations and good luck in your future undertakings, Alex!' Billy said, patting me on the shoulder once we finished locking up the store.

'Yeah, congrats and good luck, Alex!' Martin said, giving me a fist bump.

'Congratulations, good luck and I'll miss you!' Renee hugged me while saying that.

'Thank you everyone, thank you so much! I'm gonna miss you guys too! You'll turn up on my big day, won't you? All of you?' I asked.

'I will for sure!' Martin said.

'Me too!' Renee chipped in.

'Well, you know I cannot leave this place unattended so I'll pass your graduation gift to these two before they leave.' Billy pointed to Martin and Renee with a wink.

'That's very sweet of you, Billy! Actually, all of you are! Alright, I'll catch up with you people soon. I gotta go get my dad from the airport now. See you guys!' I hugged all three of them before catching a cab to JFK.

Once I reached JFK, I looked for the arrival flight information that dad had given to me. He should be here any minute now…

'Lexi!' I heard someone yelling and that voice is familiar too. And that nickname, Lexi. Only one person would call me that.

I turned to the direction of the voice and sure enough, there was dad, with the biggest smile on his face, strolling with a trolley containing his luggage. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. I had to stand on my tippy toes since dad was taller at 5'11''.

'Dad! I miss you so much!' I said, my eyes on the verge of tears.

'I miss you too, son. Hey, you still have this jacket with you?' Dad asked after we pulled out of the embrace, tugging at the brown jacket I was wearing.

'How can I not have it with me, dad? You gave it to me! Wait, I need to call Kate. You remember Kate, do you?' I said while looking for Kate's number in my phone.

'Yes, of course I remember that nice young lady.' Dad said.

'That's cool…hello? Kate? Yeah, I got my dad here with me now. Um, he's staying at…dad, where will you be staying?' I pulled the phone away from my ear briefly.

'Hold on a minute…let me get it…'Dad unzipped a black backpack and produced some paper with his lodging information. 'It's The French Quarters Guest Apartment.'

'The French Quarters Guest Apartments.' I repeated to Kate. 'Okay, you're here already? Cool! See you in a bit. Come, dad. Let's go!' I hung up after that.

'So, you came with Kate?' Dad asked.

'Nope. I just got off work so I took a cab here. But I've arranged with Kate earlier to come meet us here.'

'I see. Congratulations, my boy! Never thought I'd have the chance to see you as a college graduate! I'm getting old, Lexi.'

'What are you talking about, dad? Don't be ridiculous! Look at you, all strong and healthy.'

'Oh no, Lexi. Your old man here is not kidding with ya! He's experiencing some back pain recently. Effects of old age.'

'Oh gosh, dad, I hope everything is okay?'

'Ah, nothing to worry about, my boy!'

We talked some more while on our way out to meet Kate at the arrival pick up point. Dad pointed at something and asked if that was Kate and her car. I looked at where dad was pointing and saw Kate waving at us with a cheerful smile on her face, standing beside her car.

'Hi, Mr. Steele! Nice to see you again!' Kate said.

'None of that Mr. Steele nonsense, Kate. Call me Ray.' Dad said. 'I'm sorry for troubling you.'

'Oh, none of that sorry for troubling me nonsense, Ray!' Kate said.

We had a good laugh as I put dad's compact suitcase into the car boot while Kate opened the car door for dad. I hopped in the passenger seat and we drove off to The French Quarters Guest Apartments. I managed to catch up quite a lot with dad while we were in the car. Dad and mom still keep in touch with each other and judging from what dad told me about Husband Number Four, it seemed like the marriage was on the rocks. Sometimes, I wonder if mom was trying to pull an Elizabeth Taylor or Jennifer Lopez. While it is good to outdo yourself in certain things, getting divorced and married several times was certainly NOT something you should ever best yourself at in my humble opinion. Dad had been enjoying his retirement life so far. He retired a year ago and since then, he had been doing quite a lot of traveling within or outside the country. He still goes fishing every now and then whenever he can. Besides fishing, he had also signed up for some marathon competition for which he will be training for after his week is up in New York. I wish I could talk more to him but we were already in front of the apartments. But it was okay since I already planned to have breakfast with dad tomorrow morning.

Wow! This place is sick! It looks very classic, classy, chic and true to its name, very French.

'So, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning with Kate's car, alright dad?' I said as I handed him his suitcase from the boot.

'Will that be okay for Kate?' Dad asked.

'I'm sure she'll be okay with it, right Kate?' I turned to ask Kate.

'Wha- oh yeah, sure, I'm fine with it. You can take my car, no problem, Alex!' Kate laughed nervously, her voice a little higher than usual, giving me a weird look. I know what that look means; she got something to tell me, but not now.

'Why, thank you Kate! Go get some rest and I'll call you before I come. Okay, dad?' I said.

'Sure. And thanks again Kate for everything.' Dad hugged us as he said that.

'No mention, Ray. Bye.'

'Bye, dad. See you tomorrow morning.'

I watched dad go inside the apartment before getting back into the car and we drove off to our own apartment.

'Spill it.' I said as soon as I got in the car.

'How do I say this…Alex, I think it's better if you see it yourself.'

'What?'

'You'll know once we get home, okay? Promise!'

'Hmm…okay.'

For the duration of the car ride, not a word was exchanged between me and Kate. We were listening to Beck's Odelay disc in the car, one of Kate's most treasured albums in her massive CD collection while she drove us home. As we got nearer to the apartment, I saw an Audi neatly parked there. Was that Kate's new car?

'Kate, you bought a new car?' I asked as we alighted from the car.

'No, Alex. This is actually your car.' Kate said.

'What? My car? What are you high or something, Kate?'

'I'm not shitting you, Alex. Look, this Audi came for you while you were at work. And there's this note that came together with the car…hold on a minute while I get it…'Kate rummaged in her bag looking for something. She fished out a card from her bag and handed it to me. 'Here, read it.'

I took the card from Kate and I was shocked when I read it.

* * *

_Congratulations on your graduation, Alexander. Enjoy!_

_Christian Grey_

_CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

'What the hell…?' I said quietly, turning my attention to the Audi. Oh my God! Did Christian just give me this car?

'Looks like you don't need my car tomorrow.'

'Hell no, Kate! I'm not driving this to pick dad up tomorrow!'

'What? Why?'

'Because…because I don't have a car here in New York!' This had got to be the lamest excuse that I've ever came up with!

'But you do now! And it's a gift from your billionaire boyfriend! Talking about that, why didn't Elliot get me a new car?'

'Well, you know why? Because your car is new! You just bought it like what, five months ago? But seriously Kate, I can't drive this. I can't let my dad see this! He knows nothing about Christian!'

'But I thought he knew about the interview with Christian?'

'Yes, only that! To him, Christian is just...well you know Christian? The arrogant CEO? So, it will be weird if...'

'I understand, Alex.' Kate put a hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. 'And...since my car will be with you tomorrow for the whole day, I assume, I will help you test your new baby out, okay?'

'My new baby?'

'Yes, this Audi! Your new baby!'

'Um...I don't think you can call that my new baby...because I haven't quite accepted it yet.'

'Oh gosh, Alex! You can be such an ass sometimes! Just fucking accept his generosity towards you, okay? I've been itching to drive a new car anyway.'

I was still not comfortable with the idea of Christian giving this car to me as a graduation gift. I mean, it's not like me and him are in a relationship or anything. Just because we were physically intimate with each other a few times before does not make us a couple. I don't mind a simple gift of small value but this one was a little too far. What games are you playing, Christian Grey?

'Fine...see to it that it doesn't get scratched or anything, in case I'm returning it to him...'

Kate rolled her eyes at me. 'You must have burned a fuse inside your head, Alex! But anyway, the key's with me so I get to take charge of it! See ya!'

Kate ran up to the apartment before I can get hold of the keys. As I walked back to the apartment slowly, my mind went to the contract that me and Christian discussed earlier. I haven't even sign the contract yet and he's already treating me like his sub? Can this possibly be on his mind? Christian Grey, you torture me even outside of the Red Room of Pain, without even being present! Fuck.


	17. Chapter 17: Graduation (Friends Forever)

**Note: I'm still working on Christian's POV! :( Well, don't blame me, blame Christian for being a complicated person! LOL! But hopefully this chapter will help me a little with Christian's backstory. Till we see things from Christian's POV sans his stupid diary which a lot of you hated, :p we'll move on with Alex first. Enjoy and R&R!**

For the next two days before the graduation, I used Kate's car to drive me and my dad around New York, giving him a tour of the Big Apple while Kate took full advantage of the Audi that Christian gave me.

Dad had only been to New York once and that was a little over two years ago when he came to visit me. At that time, I just moved in with Kate after getting my ass thrown out of my former residence by the unfriendly asshole of an owner, Mr. Pugsley. I was late on my rent by only a month but that fat ass refused to grant me a grace period.

I remembered I felt so lost and lonely then. I called dad to tell him about my situation because I don't know who else to turn to. He told me that he would come to New York the next day. Although I kept telling him not to take the trouble, he insisted upon it. I was about to spend the night in the college library when I bumped into Kate while I was on my way there with my belongings. Kate was appalled when I told her what happened. She immediately drove me back to Mr. Pugsley's where as soon as that fat ass opened the front door, she threw a bunch of hundred dollar bills on his face and stomped on his feet several times, causing that pig to scream like a girl. I was horrified at what Kate had done but it was funny as hell. Both of us couldn't stop laughing as we were running back to her car. When we were driving in her car, she insisted that I move in to her apartment rent-free although I told her that dad was gonna come over to help out anyway. Kate was definitely the best friend I could ever have. She was not only a friend, but a sister, a soul mate, someone who understands me the right way. The next day when dad arrived, I introduced him to Kate and told him what Kate did to Mr. Pugsley. While dad shook his head unapprovingly at Kate, he couldn't help but burst out in wild laughter after that.

'Dad, you remember the whole Kate versus Mr. Pugsley showdown?' I asked, sipping my cup of hot latte. We were at Central Park.

'Of course I do! That Kate, she's a funny and feisty young lady but I'm glad you have a friend like her.' Dad sipped his hot black coffee.

'Yeah…I wonder how life is gonna be for me and her after the graduation tomorrow.'

'You sure you're not coming back to Houston?'

'I'm pretty sure, dad. I mean, there's nothing for me back there in Houston…except you and mom of course. But other than that…you know how I've always been telling you how much I want to be here ever since I was a little kid.'

Dad chuckled. 'Yes, of course. A young kid, about five, running to me and your mom and showing us this drawing of a huge apple and say I wanna be there! Look at you now, you made it.'

'Oh my God, looking back now, that was so embarrassing!'

'Nah! Not at all, Lexi. It was adorable.' Dad said, ruffling my hair.

'Dad, you're making me blush!'

Both of us chuckled. After that, we sat there quietly for a while, sipping our coffees. Then, dad broke the silence.

'So, Lexi…you have a boyfriend yet?' Dad asked.

I almost spat out the latte. Although dad and mom knew about my sexuality, I didn't find it comfortable to talk to them about it. It was downright awkward!

'Do we really have to talk about this?' I asked, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

'You don't have to if you don't want to. But all I want for you is to be with happy, Lexi. I don't want you to regret anything.'

'Dad, actually…' I started but hesitated. I was contemplating whether or not to tell dad about Christian. 'I'm a little confused. I really like this guy but I don't think he shares the same view as me about love.'

'Have you tried asking him about it?'

'Not really. You think I should?'

'If I were you, I would ask him if he feels the same way about my views on love. I think that will be better so that you don't waste time. What's the point of being together if both of you are not compatible with each other? Your mom and I are a very good example.'

'Aww, dad…But anyway, thanks, dad.' I smiled.

'Anything to put a smile on your face. Look, it's about to rain. Let's get going.' Dad said, pointing to the darkening sky.

'Let's go.'

We quickly ran to Kate's car and as soon as I started the engine, the sky started to pour.

_Graduation day…_

It was finally my big day - my graduation day! I asked dad to take a cab to the college since Kate and I had to be there early. Kate wanted to drive us there in the Audi but I was adamant about going in her car. She finally gave in to my wishes but not before telling me how powerful and stylish the car was and how I was an idiot for not driving it. Well, whatever. But then again, even though I was uneasy about the car being a graduation gift from Christian, I have to admit that the Audi was a hot baby.

When we arrived at the college, I was wowed by the crowd in attendance. We arrived about an hour before the ceremony starts and we managed to catch up with some of our friends who were graduating as well. While my eyes were busy searching for a good place to sit, I saw Christian far away near the stage talking to the Chancellor. He was wearing the same gray tie that he used to tie my hands up two weeks ago in the apartment. It feels good to finally see him in person but as of now, I'm having mixed feelings about him. On the one hand, the man that I had a crush on actually takes an interest in me and I feel so lucky I could just start singing Kylie Minogue's I Should Be So Lucky right where I'm standing now. But on the other hand, his kind of interest in me was totally different from I imagined it to be. I'm a chocolate and roses kinda guy. I guess you can call me old fashioned when it comes to my view about love and sex while Christian gets excited by chains and whips. I like spending time with Christian, don't get me wrong! But being involved in a purely physical relationship is...I'm speechless, really.

'Alex, look! That's Christian over there.' Kate said, breaking my thoughts.

'Yeah, I saw.' I said nonchalantly.

'Alex!' I heard someone calling me from the back. I turned to see Martin and Renee.

'Renee! Martin! Thanks for coming!' I said, giving them a hug.

'Congrats once again and here's the gift from Billy. This one is from us.' Martin said and handed me a rectangular box in silver wrapping and a black round gift box.

'Thank you so much! Let's find somewhere to sit, shall we? Kate, you coming? Oh yeah, Renee and Martin, please meet my course mate, roommie and bestie, Kate. Kate, this is Renee and this is Martin.' I said.

While Kate, Renee and Martin exchanged first time meeting courtesies, dad arrived in his suit and tie. Wow! Dad looked so young in that ensemble! We sat at the third row after I finished introducing dad to Renee and Martin.

To be honest, I find the ceremony kinda long and boring. The valedictorian speech by some blond hair guy with dorky glasses got me yawning several times. Can he just end his speech already? I just wanna get my degree and get outta here. When the dorky guy ended his speech, the Chancellor stood up to introduce Christian. Oh my God! Christian's giving a speech! That caught my attention.

'Also a major benefactor to our college, please welcome Mr. Christian Grey,' the Chancellor said and immediately, applause erupted from the crowd.

'I'm profoundly grateful and honored by the great compliment accorded to me today. I would like to take this opportunity to talk about the impressive work of the environmental science department of the college. Our aim is to develop viable and sustainable technology of farming for third world countries with the ultimate goal of eradicating hunger and poverty across the globe. I have known what it's like to be hungry. This is a very personal journey for me...'

What? Christian used to have nothing to eat as a child? I find that hard to believe. I mean, how can someone as perfect as him go through hunger? Then, I remembered something he said during interview day. Christian was adopted! He must have meant that he used to be hungry as a child _before _his adoption. Poor Christian. Life must have been a bitch to him when he was a toddler. His speech showed me a whole new different side to Christian Grey. My feelings about him just got more complicated.

'And now, we would like to invite Mr. Grey to give out the degrees to our graduating students.' The Chancellor said after Christian finished his speech.

It was a long and tedious process and it took about half an hour before my name was called out. I walked up to the stage. As soon as Christian saw me, he flashed that smile that always makes me melt. I sucked in a full breath of air to prevent myself from passing out from that million dollar smile.

'Congratulations, Mr. Steele.' Christian shook my hand and squeezed it gently while handing me my degree.

'Thank you, Mr. Grey.' I gave him a brief smile.

'Do we have an answer for the contract now?'

'We'll see.' I took my degree and walked off the stage.

The ceremony took another hour to conclude. As the Chancellor led the faculty members off the stage, I caught Christian looking at me and mouthing the 'I want to talk to you' and making a hand sign asking me to wait. I nodded and I asked Renee, Martin, Kate and dad to go get their drinks first. They all left although Kate threw me a suspicious look before leaving. After they left, Christian came over some moment later.

'Great speech there, Mr. Grey.' I said.

'Thank you. But I want to know your answer.' Christian said, his gray eyes stunning but cold.

'Can we not do this now?'

'All this waiting is killing me, Alexander. Tomorrow. I want your answer by tomorrow.'

'Okay, fine. Tomorrow it is.'

'Lexi!' Oh God no! Dad returned with Kate with their drinks.

Shit, what am I gonna do now? 'Hi, dad, Kate. Where's Renee and Martin?' I asked.

'Oh, they have to get back to work.' Dad said. He nodded and smiled at Christian, who returned the gesture.

'Um, this is Christian Grey, as you already know. Christian, this is my stepfather, Ray Steele.' I said nervously.

'Ah yes, Mr. Grey. Nice to meet you.' Dad extended his hand to Christian.

'Please, Mr. Steele, call me Christian.' Christian shook dad's hand.

'Call me Ray, Christian. By the way, how did you know each other?' Dad asked. Holy crap! What should I say?

'They are kinda like, you know, seeing each other.' Oh for Christ's sake, Kate! Why can't she keep her big mouth shut?

'Oh...' Dad looked pleasantly surprised. I turned to look at Christian. He was still wearing that warm smile on his face. What does that mean?

'Um, please excuse us for a moment.' I pulled Kate aside. 'Kate! What the fuck?' I took a brief look at dad and Christian. They seemed to be chatting happily over there.

'I'm just giving you a hand, Alex.' Kate said.

'A hand? What kinda hand? Do you have any idea what you just did?'

'Alex, Christian has commitment issues, right? I'm just giving him a little push! That's what I did!'

'Oh my God, Kate! You...whatever. Let's talk about this some other time.'

I walked back to dad and Christian, both still chatting happily with each other.

'Dad, it's time for lunch.' I said.

'Yes. We're going for lunch now. Care to join us, Christian?' Dad offered.

I frowned at Christian. He still had that smile plastered on his face. Gosh! Don't he ever get tired of smiling?

'Maybe some other time, Ray. I don't wanna interfere in the father and son time. I'm sure we'll have the opportunity.'

'Sure, Christian. See you.'

'Dad, Kate, why don't you guys go to the car first? I have something to tell Christian.' I said.

'Okay.' Dad said.

'Don't be long.' Kate fished out the car keys from her bag and left with dad.

'Christian, if we ever engage in any kind of relationship, I want more than just the BDSM stuff.' I said after making sure that dad and Kate had walked quite a distance.

Christian looked at me puzzled. 'More than just the BDSM stuff? You mean...you want hearts and flowers?'

'Yes, that's what I want.'

'It's not something that I know.'

'Neither do I.'

'You don't know much.'

'And you know all the wrong things.'

'Wrong? Not in my book. Why don't you try it?'

'Excuse me, Mr. Grey. But can I take a picture of you?' The official photographer appeared out of nowhere.

'Sure.' Christian said.

We paused briefly as the photographer took our picture. He thanked us and then scurried off.

'So, are you going to try it?' Christian asked.

I looked down for a while. Should I try it? _If you agree to, you may be one step closer to his heart! _Hmm...you have a point there. But I'm not going easy on Christian Grey.

'I will agree to it if you agree to give me more. More of what I want, not the kinda things you have in mind.'

Christian's gray eyes had an indecipherable emotion. 'You're as cute as ever.' Okay, now I know what's that look about.

'Well, you know we can always call off this thing between us. It's not like we're involved in anything...yet.'

'You know, it pains me to hear that coming out from your mouth, Alexander.' Christian let out a sigh before continuing. 'Okay, I will try to give you more of what you want.'

'Fair enough. See you later, Christian.'

I didn't take a look back at Christian when I walked to the car. Ha! Two can play the game, Christian Grey! I'm not going easy on you.


	18. Chapter 18: Christian's Inferno

For as long as I can remember, I was never happy as a child for the very simple reason that my childhood was fucked up. I was the product of an affair that my father Carrick had with a club hostess who turned into a crack whore later on. For the first four years of my life, I lived with my crack whore birth mother in the slums of Harlem. She was pretty fucked up herself and she was not capable of loving or caring for me. But I don't blame her. I guess you can say that it was natural for her to treat me the way she did – being verbally and sometimes physically abusive towards me and at times depriving me of food – because I reminded her of the man she resented so much; the one who left her to bear a child all by herself.

When I was four, my crack whore birth mother died from an overdose. My father caught wind of it and perhaps out of guilt, he took me in to live with him and his perfect little family. But of course, there was no way he could just take me in like that because if he did, it would tear his precious, perfect little family apart. So, on the context of adoption, I was introduced to his family as a kid from one of those 'adopt-a-child' bullshit programs.

Like what they say, the truth will eventually rear its ugly head and it wasn't long until I found out that I was really Carrick Grey's biological son; a bastard child to be more precise. My childhood was already scarred and the fact that I am the illegitimate son of the man whose life had always been perfect made me bear a grudge against him, only him. I confronted him about this to which he admitted that it was his fault that I could not enjoy my childhood like any other normal children. He begged me not to tell anyone in his perfect family about this and I promised I won't tell anyone about it because I know for a fact that my adopted mother, Grace, and my elder half-brother Elliot had always treated me like one of their own so there really was no point in me hating them. Instead, I shared a strong bond with Elliot growing up and I had utmost respect and love for the woman that I called mother since I was four. But I warned Carrick Grey that as long as I'm still around, I want him to regret each passing moment he sees my face. I will make him feel the guilt he deserves to feel.

Maybe it was circumstances like this that made me feel empty on the inside when I was in my teens. I found life to be meaningless. I mean, what's the reason for my existence? I was miserable and moody most days as a result of my unhappy experience as a child. That was until the day _she_ appeared.

Her name is Elena. She's an old friend of my mother and I've known her since I was fourteen. Initially, I didn't think of her much but she soon became a fixture in my life. Elena is tall and slender. Whenever she's around, one cannot help but feel her grace and elegance. But underneath that short, platinum blond, bob haircut and striking features lays a dangerously seductive and insanely controlling beast. 'Simple' is never a word to describe who Elena is for the very reason that she is not. She is complicated; a complicated dominatrix.

I was fifteen and my knowledge about sex then was limited. But Elena came at the right time and she opened my eyes to my own sexuality and sex in general. Although I was still unsure about my orientation, I can't help but succumb to Elena's charms. She is a master in the art of seduction and it is not surprising that she is able to charm both men and women. My virginity was claimed by Elena in her own distinct way. Soon enough, her way became my way and it has been like this ever since.

The thing is, Elena not only introduced me to BDSM, she actually helped me discover my sexual orientation. For some reason, whenever I was with Elena, I felt like she was a man. It was then that I realized I was not attracted to Elena's womanly charms but I was seduced by her masculinity. When I turned sixteen, I told her about my unusual feelings about her. Elena was shocked at first but surprisingly she came to accept that. She told me that I was a special one out of all the previous subs she had before me because no one had ever fell for her masculine side. My very first sex experience with another man was arranged by Elena. He was not just some random guys she picked from the street but he was one of the workers in her office. She promised him a raise in return for complete confidentiality for what was about to take place. Tempted by what he can get in return, he agreed immediately even though he was not gay. Elena was there to supervise the session as it were, in her Dominant mode and delivering light punishment whenever we did something wrong. In other words, we were acting like Elena's subs but I was the real deal and the other guy was not. It was my very first time with another man and I loved it...every second of it. The experience was something totally different from what Elena and I did.

I liked the experience I had with another man but I was also in love with the lifestyle that Elena had introduced to me - the BDSM lifestyle. While I came to terms with my sexuality, I was not ready to let go of Elena and the pleasure I derive from her fascinating way when it came to sex. Neither was she. I decided then that I would make a deal with her. I will continue to be her sub until I turn 21 and after that we go our separate ways. She agreed but told me she wants to remain friends. She confessed that she couldn't bear the pain of me walking out of her life forever. I agreed. We had our compromise and as soon as I turn 21, all sexual activities between us ceased. I kept my part of the deal; I'm still friends with Elena until today. And may I add, she's the only one I can trust after my mother Grace and Elliot. Actually, no. I should say when it comes to matters involving trust, she's the only one I have full confidence in. Mother and Elliot didn't even come close. I appreciate our current relationship, that of confidants rather than sexual partners.

I have to admit that Elena has some kind of power in her. I went from having no aim in life to being filled with determination and motivation after our countless sexual tryst. It was as if she had flicked a switch and ignited the flame of passion in me. I want to do well in life. I want to have my own company. I want a man in my life. I want to have control. I want to have control in just about everything. For the very first time in my life, I want to have complete control over my own destiny.

So, I worked hard on it. I studied hard and I was an Ivy League graduate. I started my own company from scratch and slowly build it up to what it is today. I got what I wanted: the money, the power and as an added incentive, a little fame in the business world. I used what little power and money I had to give back to the community. I didn't want children from all across the globe to suffer like how I once did. So, I created and funded an agricultural research program at NYU, in hopes that it will be able to help make my dreams come true. As of now, they are doing a good job and I'm very proud of them.

I have everything that I want except for one thing - I can't get the man that I want. During this six years of my life, I tried to find the right one, the one that is the most compatible with me in the playroom. I ended up with fifteen subs and not even one out of the fifteen were compatible with me. Some disappointed me, some chose to walk out on their own will and still some others wanted more and I will never give more; I find pleasure in being physical not being romantic. That's the kind of life I want and love. I'm not a flowers and hearts kinda guy.

I was born with the New Yorker attitude; I never give up. However, just when I started to lose a bit of effort in my sex life, a rare opportunity came knocking on the doors by itself. The moment I saw him I was taken in by his innocence, something that my past subs didn't have. This boy is truly a rare find. I want him. I will make him mine. I can see me and him being compatible with each other. Alexander Steele...you will be mine.

**Note: FINALLY! HALLELUJAH! I'VE FINISHED CHRISTIAN'S POV! :D **

**so now, please R&R and tell me what you guys think about Christian's backstory. I know it's different from the original version but it's always good to try an alternative route, no? I have to admit I almost wanted to give up on this chapter and also the whole story at one point but you guys kept me going. So thank you for your support and I love you all! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: For The Record

**Note: I wanna try something different for this chapter. I'll be writing this in the third person! :D don't be hating on me, pretty please? LOL!**

Lunch was an awkward and uncomfortable moment for Ray and Alex. At least it was for Alex. He was bombarded with questions from Ray asking him about Christian and Ray was saying things like 'You didn't tell me' or 'I didn't know that'. Inside his little heart, Alex was cursing Katherine Kavanagh for nosing in on his business. It was not the first time and definitely not the last time Kate meddled in his business but this time she went too far. Alex was grateful that Kate had a celebration lunch with her family so she just dropped Ray and him at a Mexican restaurant in Downtown Manhattan because if she was around, he would be absolutely appalled at the amount of information Kate will divulge to Ray. _I hope you rot in hell, Kate! Oh no...Kate I can't bear to see you in hell! Hmm...I hope you get a nice good spanking from Jesus when you make it to heaven! Fuck! Did I just...? Goddamn it! Why is everyone fucking with my head! _Alex thought as Ray suggested dinner with Christian on his last day in New York before leaving for Houston.

'What? Dad, are you sure that's a good idea?' Alex frowned.

'Why wouldn't it be a good idea? It would be a perfect opportunity for me to know him a little bit better, don't you think?' Ray said, sipping on his pina colada.

'But the thing is, Christian's a very busy man and...'

'Come on, Lexi! I'm sure he can make an exception for you at least.'

'Me? I'm a nobody for him to do that.'

'When you called me that day after you interviewed him, I thought that he's an arrogant and overly confident guy who is full of himself. But surprisingly, he's very humble when I speak to him today. You know what, son? He's someone to keep. And I'm pretty sure he will make an exception.'

'Dad, you're not even close to an hour meeting and knowing him. How can you be so sure?'

'I think you tend to overthink sometimes and in the process of doing that, you psych yourself out. Relax, Lexi. Take it easy. Don't be too hard on yourself and Christian.'

_Great! Now he's even got dad charmed! _Alex thought. He was getting frustrated and annoyed that he was losing the argument and failing to get Ray to call off dinner plans with Christian.

'Fine, dad. I give up! Anything you say! Excuse me?' Alex called out to the waiter. 'Can I have another pina colada? Thanks.'

'Another one? I don't remember you drinking this much.'

'What can I say? I'm just drowning my sorrows.'

Ray laughed at Alex's joke. Alex only managed a little giggle while munching on his taco. Alex hate to admit it but Ray was right. Calling Christian out for dinner was the perfect opportunity for Christian to meet his family although it would have been _perfectly perfect_ if his mother, Carla, was there as well. But Alex felt that it wasn't the right time to be doing so especially now that the relationship between him and Christian were complicated at best. Besides, Alex didn't like that Christian got to meet his family while he had not even met any one of Christian's family members save for Elliot. Alex thought that it was unfair. Very unfair. The father and son pair finished their food and pina coladas before footing the bill at around 3 in the afternoon. Alex thought that it was the longest lunch that they have done in a while. They left the restaurant and Ray took a cab back to The French Quarters Guest Apartments while Alex boarded one back to his apartment. They agree to meet tomorrow morning to go shopping and also go on a city tour by bus.

When Alex reached home, all he wanted to do was get some sleep. The heavy Mexican lunch and him drinking two pina coladas made him sleepy. The fact that his alcohol tolerance level was quite low did not help much. He was about to change out of his formal attire into some comfortable house clothes when his phone rang. He checked the phone to see a text message from Christian. He pressed the 'Read' button.

_How was lunch?_

Fancy of you to ask, Mr. Grey. Alex thought. He hit the 'Reply' option.

_Went for Mexican. Was a good one. Btw, dad wants to meet u 4 dinner b4 he goes back._

The reply came after Alex changed into a yellow Baby Bugs Bunny tee and a pair of blue boxer shorts.

_That would be great! When is he leaving NY?_

_In 2 days time. But i told him that u may not make it since u may be busy._

Alex was praying hard that Christian will say no to Ray's invitation. But the next reply made Alex cringed.

_Busy? Not when I'm the CEO. I would like for u n Ray 2 meet with my family during dinner._

Just hours ago Alex thought that it was unfair that he had never met any of Christian's family members except Elliot. But now, it looked like things were taking a different route. It was as though Christian was reading his mind. How should he respond? Before he could reply Christian, however, another text message came in.

_Btw, I would like to discuss the contract with u. Can I come over?_

Oh no, not the contract again. Alex thought. It was the last thing in the world that he wants to think about. But at the same time, it was the only thing in the world that could bring him closer to Christian. He thought about it for a while before replying.

_Sure. We can discuss details about the dinner as well. C ya._

Alex didn't feel tired anymore. Maybe it was because Christian was coming over. It had been two weeks since they last seen each other. Although they saw each other at the graduation earlier on, the moment was too brief. Alex decided to continue reading the copy of Wuthering Heights that Christian had sent him weeks ago. He was too busy and sometimes too lazy to finish reading it. It was a good time to continue where he left off. To compliment the mood, Alex made some Earl Grey tea to go with his reading. Alex had flipped about thirteen pages of the book when he heard the doorbell rang. He answered the door and there was Christian Grey in front of him. He was smoldering hot in his dress shirt and long pants. Alex was already undressing him in his thoughts. But something was missing - the gray tie.

'Are you going to let me in?' Christian chuckled.

It was then that Alex realized that he had been holding the door and observing Christian until he forgot to invite him in. Alex felt embarrassed and he blushed a little. He cleared his throat before finding his voice to speak.

'Yes...come in, please.' Alex said.

Alex led Christian to the living room. He offered Christian some of the Earl Grey tea that he made which Christian gladly accepted.

'So, do you wanna discuss the dinner first or the contract first?' Christian asked, sipping on some Earl Grey.

'Do we really have to talk about the contract?' Alex asked.

'Alexander, I told you. The wait is killing me.'

'Okay. Let's talk about dinner first. You mentioned something about meeting your family?'

'Yes. I would really like you and Ray to meet my family.'

'Well...do they know about your sexuality? Besides Elliot, of course.'

'Only Elliot. I thought that dinner will be a good opportunity to come clean to them.'

Alex remembered something that Christian said from a previous conversation they had. Christian had never introduced his subs to any of his family members before, not that Alex was one of them now though. 'No, no, no. Wait a minute. Didn't you say that you've never introduced any of your, um, partners to your family before?'

Christian was amused by the way Alex asked the question. He chuckled a little before answering. 'Yes, I said that. But for you, it's different. I don't know why but I feel like I want to know more about you personally. And I think since you've made your first move, it's time to make mine.'

'My first move? What did I do now?' Alex was puzzled by the way Christian responded to his question.

'You introduced Ray to me. That's the first move.'

'Oh...well, you know, that wasn't really an introduction. I mean it was not me who introduced my dad to you. The Chancellor did. He introduced you to everyone.'

'But you still took the trouble to do that when we were talking just now.'

Christian flashed Alex a smile but with his eyes. Alex blushed a little. He was pretty sure that Christian Grey was teasing him. To Alex, Christian was intriguing and intimidating at the same time. He was the man of his dreams but he was also a complicated creature. Alex's mind wandered off to Christian's speech at the graduation ceremony earlier. Christian had a rough childhood. He was adopted and he used to have to go hungry as a child. But that was only so much Alex knew about Christian's past. He wondered if Mrs. Robinson actually turned Christian into the person, the Dominant that he is today. Alex hungered for more of Christian. He wanted to know so much more.

'Alexander? Alexander!'

'Huh?'

Alex was deeply immersed in his thoughts to the point that he didn't realize that Christian was asking him something.

'I asked if 7.30 is okay with you?'

'Oh, uh...yes, yes that's fine with me. I'm sure dad is alright with it as well.'

'Good. I plan to have the dinner in Escala. I'll pick you first then we'll go get Ray, will that be okay?'

'Actually, I think we can get there by ourselves. I know the way to Escala.'

'So you'll be driving the Audi then?'

'That's something that I want to talk to you about...' Alex started but he didn't know how to continue. How should he put it? He was thinking long and hard for what seemed like forever.

'Yes?' Christian finally prompted.

'Well...I want to say that...I don't feel comfortable with you buying me such an expensive car. I don't think it's right for me to accept it.'

'What makes you think so?'

'Because I'm nobody for you to do that. Besides, I feel cheap when you buy me expensive things.'

'Alexander, that's not true. You are not a nobody for me to do anything for you. And you certainly are not cheap.'

Alex did not know how to feel at that moment. He wasn't sure what Christian meant by he was not a nobody to him. 'I just thought that it's not right for me to accept it. I've never touched the car before. You can take it back with you anytime you want.' Alex said.

'What? Are you serious?'

'Couldn't be any more serious.'

'I feel sorry for the car, you know. It's a hot baby but too bad someone seems to be ignoring it.'

'Since you put it that way, I think it's time to start paying it the attention it deserves.'

'I hope to see it during dinner. So, how's your research so far?'

Alex knew exactly what kind of research Christian was talking about. Christian was asking him about the BDSM research.

'I didn't want to get too involved in it. I only have knowledge about it on the surface, not too deep.'

'I thought as much. This is why I want to discuss about the contract with you.'

'I'm not exactly sure how you're going to use the spreader bar?'

'It's used to suspend your movement. I prefer to place it on the wrist so that I can have full access to the person's body.'

'And the butt plug...is it...bigger than...yours?' Alex flushed crimson. He can't believe that he actually said that.

Christian laughed out loud, causing Alex's face to turn redder. 'I have a collection of various shapes and sizes. It depends on which one you want me to use.'

'How big is the biggest one?'

'About the size of a Coke can.'

Alex gulped. He was afraid, of course. He wasn't sure if he could take a Coke can up his butt. Alex felt strange that he would think of such a thing when he haven't even agree to sign the contract yet. But he was starting to get more and more curious about this kinky lifestyle that Christian secretly possessed.

'Okay...so if let's say you gag me, will I be out of breath?' Alex asked.

'I will make sure that you can breathe. It's stated in the hard limits. We won't do acts that involves breath control.'

'What would you make me do with a dildo?'

'Sometimes I will insert it into you and sometimes I will ask you to suck on it. But that will depends on your behavior in the playroom of course.'

'Must I really be punished?'

'If you disobey me, then yes I will have to punish you.'

'I'm really not comfortable with the idea of being punished, Christian. Can't we just leave it aside?'

'I'm afraid that is not negotiable. Like what I said last time, the punishment is all part of the deal.'

'If that's not negotiable, then why did you say that you will try to give me more of what I want?' Alex looked down. He was confused. Christian Grey was fooling around with him and he was foolish enough for him to do that. He knew it but he cannot help it.

'I am genuine about that, Alexander. I will try to give you more than the BDSM although I still have no idea how because I've only been in BDSM relationships. I promise to try, okay?'

Alex looked down and nodded. He wasn't happy with what Christian said. He didn't like promises because to him, promises are always broken in the end. Christian moved closer to Alex and stroked his hair. Alex looked up to him, his blue eyes leveled with Christian's gray eyes.

'What's wrong? You're not convinced?' Christian asked, almost whispering.

Alex could only let out a sigh. He didn't know what to say to Christian. Before he could do anything, however, Christian leaned in to kiss Alex on the lips. It was a sweet, romantic, deep, passionate kiss. Alex was caught off guard but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. In fact, he loved it. Their tongues were now fighting with each other, each wanting to be the dominant one. But Alex decided to let Christian take charge. Christian took full advantage of the chance given to him and he led the kiss between him and Alex. Suddenly, Alex moved his hand up between his and Christian's lips to break the kiss. Christian was puzzled.

'Do you...wanna...go to my room?' Alex asked.

'Yeah...' Christian said.

Alex and Christian got up from the couch in the living room and they went into Alex's bedroom hand in hand. This time, it was Alex leading the way unlike the previous times when they were holding each other's hands where Christian always led the way. Once they were in the room, Alex locked the door and they continued kissing. They slowly undressed each other, taking their own sweet time.

'Where's your gray tie, Mr. Grey?' Alex asked playfully.

Christian smirked. Without warning, he pinned Alex to the bed and they continue kissing. Christian's fingers were toying with Alex's nipples, making Alex moan with pleasure. Alex, on the other hand, was fondling Christian's growing manhood trapped in his underwear. Christian moved from kissing Alex on the lips to kissing Alex's neck. He licked and sucked on Alex's neck. He moved to the sensitive spot around Alex's neck, the area near the throat. Alex was breathless when Christian did that.

Alex took off his underwear. He was completely naked now. Christian took off his underwear as well and he positioned himself in the 69 position. He took hold of Alex's painfully erected hard on and put it in his mouth. Alex returned the favor. They were sucking each other off. Both were moaning and groaning as they derived pleasure out of each other. It was the first time Alex experienced a 69 and he enjoyed it. He liked the fact that he was the one being pleasured while at the same time he was giving someone else pleasure as well.

When Christian and Alex were ready for intercourse, Christian wanted Alex to be on top. This intrigued Alex greatly. He may be inexperienced when it comes to sex but he knew what being on top means. It means that he will be the one in control. _But isn't that your domain, Christian? _Alex thought. _Screw it! You __wanted it that way. I'll give it to you real nice, Christian Grey..._

Alex placed himself on top of Christian in a position known as The Clip. Christian tried to insert his manhood into Alex's hole which was itching to be scratched but because he was lying below Alex, he couldn't really see and he missed the spot. Alex guided Christian's erection with his hand and within seconds, Christian was inside Alex. Alex had to take a sharp breath of air when it first went inside him but he eventually relaxed. Alex then started to ride on Christian's shaft, starting with a slow grind then gradually increasing his speed. Both parties were moaning, groaning and screaming each others' names coupled with expletives. Christian's rod was hitting Alex the right way and Alex warned Christian that he was about to come. The same goes to Christian. Minutes later, Alex and Christian come at the same time, screaming rather loudly as they did so.

Alex removed Christian from inside of him. He wanted to get up from the bed but ended up collapsing on top of Christian. He was lying on Christian's chest. He was too tired to move and he liked it there. Christian was worn out as well. Eventually, their eye closed as they drifted into a deep slumber.

**Note: I'm a very experimental and random person and I guess that kinda shows in my work. I find that being experimental helps me with my writing so please bear with me! :P I hope you guys like this third person thingy this chapter though! :D **

**By the way, do you guys want me to skip the dinner part or do you guys want to know what happens during dinner? R&R and let me know! Thanks and see you soon! Love and peace! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: The Title

I was the first one to wake up. Did I just had sex with Christian...again? Vanilla sex? I can't help but smile, still lying on Christian's chest. But then, reality came knocking hard on my heart's door. This was not how it was supposed to be. Vanilla sex was never Christian's cup of tea. He likes spanking and blindfolding his partner. And I may potentially fill the spot of his partner. Why the fuck am I thinking about this now? Ugh...

I got up quietly from Christian's chest and went to the bathroom to get clean. I checked my reflection in the mirror. What was I getting this person staring back at me into? I wonder. I turned on the shower head and was about to step in when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I opened it and it was Christian. His hair was in a mess but he still looked so damn fucking hot!

'Can I join in?' Christian asked.

'Okay...' I said.

He took hold of my hand and led me to the shower. The water ran through our bodies as Christian wrapped his arms around my body. I had no idea what he wanted to do to me. All I could do was embrace his body like the way he did to mine. We looked into each others' eyes, our heads slowly leaning forward until our foreheads touched and our lips met, all this while with the water coursing through our bodies. I had so many things on my mind. Christian was right, Kate was right. Christian was right about I don't know what I was getting myself into; Kate was right about Christian being dangerous. I was crying but Christian didn't notice of course, since the water washed away my tears and he was busy kissing me. When I managed to hold my tear ducts, I pulled out of the kiss. Christian wanted to continue but I stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

'Let's finish what we're supposed to do in here, shall we?' I asked.

Christian let out a little laugh and nodded. Christian Grey, you are so complicated! One minute, you are acting all lovey-dovey with me and the next, you want me to sign some contract so that you can whack the shit out of me. What's a tiny guy like me to do?

We finished showering and dried ourselves. Christian changed into his clothes while I changed into mine. After that, I walked him to the door.

'7.30 and hope to see you in the Audi, okay?' Christian reminded me and gave me a peck on my left cheek.

'See you.' I said as I watch him walk out of the door.

**_Two days later..._**

'Lexi, hurry up!' Dad said on the phone. This was the umpteenth time he called me today! Geez! Chill, dad!

'Okay, okay! I'm on my way now, alright?' I was on the road with my graduation gift from Christian, the Audi. Damn! This baby sure is hot and powerful!

'By the way, should I wear a suit? And is a blue tie okay?'

'Oh my God, DAD! Are you serious? Well, wear whatever you think suits you. I gotta hang up now. Bye!'

When I told dad that Christian said yes to dinner yesterday morning, he was literally over the moon. That got me a little worried. I mean, why was he more excited than I am? He spent the rest of the morning shopping, trying to pick out something nice to wear for the dinner today. I told him it was just a simple dinner in Christian's house but he was adamant about dressing up in proper formal attire for the dinner. The worst thing was he even got me into his dress code thingy! He forced me to try on a white dress shirt, a dark brown vest, a pair of gray pants and black dress shoes. When I put all of that on, I looked twice my age. Dad didn't even ask for my opinion and immediately bought it for me. I tried debating with him but gave up, knowing that he could be very stubborn. I couldn't help but ask this: Christian Grey, what the fuck have you done to my dad?

I pulled up at The French Quarters Guest Apartments. I wanted to dial dad's number but he was already standing there waiting for me. Geez! Chill, man! But whoa! Dad was not shitting me when he said he wanted to dress in full formal attire! Suit and tie and slicked back hair...one word to top it all off - handsome!

'Lexi! I have no idea what took you so long!' Dad said as he entered the car.

'Dad, can you just please chill? It's not like we're late or anything!' I said, rolling my eyes.

'Yes I understand we're not late but we don't wanna give them a bad first impression.'

'What? Okay, fine. Whatever you say, dad.'

'Wait a minute. This car...is it yours?'

I knew he was going to ask me about it. I spent the whole of last night thinking up of excuses and lies to hide the origin of the Audi. Finally, I settled on one that I think was just gonna do the trick.

'Um..it's actually Christian's. I told him that you invited him for dinner and he said it was a good idea and he would plan everything so he decided to have it in his house and because I don't have a car here I asked if he can lend me one of his so that I can drive both of us there and I didn't want him to take the trouble of picking us up and since you know he's a rich guy and he has lots of cars so that's why I ended up picking you up in this Audi instead of Kate's car not that Kate's car is available anyway I wonder where she's going.' I talked so fast I had to catch my breath when I finished speaking. I was expecting more questions from dad.

'Hmm...okay.' Dad said.

What? That's it? THAT'S IT? Okay? That's all you were going to say, dad? Ugh! Well, at least he didn't ask me any questions that I wasn't prepared for so that's a good thing. Traffic was fair as we drove to Escala. While we were on the road, dad was still talking about how first impression was important and how Christian's family were fine, sophisticated people and I should remember my table manners. But of course, I wasn't listening. All I could think of was who's cooking dinner? Christian? We reached Escala with ten minutes to spare before dinner was served. When I pulled up, I thought I saw a familiar car. It looked like Kate's. Maybe I was thinking too much. I didn't bother about it. Dad and I alighted from the Audi and rang the doorbell.

'Alex! We've been waiting for you! Hi Ray!' Kate answered the door and gave me a quick hug. I wasn't prepared for this at all! So, that car out there was really hers! What the fuck was going on?

'Hi, Kate.' Dad hugged Kate and gave her a peck on her cheek.

'Kate? What the hell are you doing here?' I was shocked! Very shocked!

'Come on now, this is dinner cum meeting with the Greys we're talking about here. And Elliot is a Grey so obviously I'm invited cause I'm his girlfriend, duh?'

'I brought this up when I saw you at home last night and you didn't even tell me you are going to be here!' I couldn't really control my voice and my volume. It was a little higher than usual and it was rather loud too, as though I was shouting.

'Alex, chill! Why are you so worked up about it?'

'Kate honey, is that Alexander and his father, Ray?' A warm, kind female disembodied voice said those words. Who could that be? Christian's mom?

'Yeah, Grace! They'll join us in a while!' Kate turned her head back and replied Grace, whom I have yet to meet.

'Dad, why don't you go in first? I wanna talk to Kate.' I said.

'Alright but make it quick, kids. We don't want our host waiting for us.' Dad proceeded to the dining hall.

I waited for dad to be out of earshot before I spoke. 'Kate! I'm warning you, don't you dare say anything stupid later! And I'm still not happy that you're here and you didn't tell me!' To be honest, I was hurt that Kate didn't tell me a single thing about coming to this dinner.

'Alex, what's wrong? Why are you so obsessed about me not telling you that I'm going to be here?'

'I thought you were my best friend...'

'Alex, what are you talking about? Of course I am your best friend!'

'Then why are you keeping this from me?'

'I just wanted to surprise you!'

'Surprise me? How?'

'Look, Alex, I've been going out with Elliot for a while now but it was just, you know, I was just messing around with him. But then, I started to feel something special for him. I've fallen in love with him and I thought that this dinner tonight will be the perfect opportunity to tell you that me and Elliot are an official item now!'

What? All this while you were going out with him you were just fooling around with him? And I thought you were serious about him!'

'Well, I am serious about him now. Are you satisfied now that I've told you why I'm here?'

'I'm sorry, Kate. It was all a misunderstanding.'

Kate punched my arm lightly and smiled. 'Don't tell me that sorry nonsense. Let's go. We don't want to keep our host waiting.'

I chuckled. 'Yes, let's go.'

Kate and I went to the dining hall which was located before the kitchen. The dining hall housed a huge dining table with sixteen pull-out chairs; seven of it was on the left side of the table while another seven was on the right side and the remaining two chairs were situated on either end of the table. I saw Christian, Elliot and dad talking to each other. Seconds later, I saw a middle aged man and a middle aged woman emerging from the kitchen with a large platter of roasted lamb which the woman placed on the table. The table was piled with delicious looking food.

'Okay, dinner is ready! Oh, you must be Alexander!' The disembodied voice I heard earlier revealed its form in the middle aged woman. She looked sweet, classy and elegant. Not to mention she had perfectly straight and shiny pearly whites.

'Yes, Mrs. Grey. Pleased to meet you.' I went over and thought I'd give her a handshake but she gave me a hug instead, which surprised me a little. But I returned the hug anyway.

'Please, call me Grace. This is my husband, Carrick.'

'Pleased to meet you, Alexander. Call me Carrick.' Carrick said with a smile that seemed to be forced on his face and patted my arm.

'Pleased to meet you too, Carrick.'

'Let's gather round the table, everyone. We want to eat all these while it's hot, don't we?' Grace said in a cheerful tone. 'Alexander dear, why don't you take a seat over there with Christian?'

I went over to the left side of the table to take the seat indicated by Grace. Christian came up to me while I was walking over there.

'Looking great today, Mr. Steele.' Christian said, his gray eyes as stunning as ever and his lips creased to a smile. Or was it a smirk?

'Thank you, Mr. Grey.' I smiled at him.

'So, I guess you had to drive your hot new baby over today since Kate's here.'

'Did you plan this all along?' I teased.

'What if I told you..I did?'

'What do you want me to say? That I'm very...very...impressed, Mr. Grey?'

Christian's eyes turned cold all of a sudden. He grabbed hold of my wrist, a little too hard and it hurts. 'You just like to be cute with me, don't you?' He whispered into my ear. Damn! Every time, he said the word 'cute', it makes me cringe!

'Boys, please take your seats and we can continue while eating.' Grace said.

Christian let go of my wrist and we took our seats. I was seated between dad and Christian on the left side of the table. Opposite us were Grace, Kate and Elliot. Carrick took the center seat like a proper patriarch. I wonder if this was how the Greys used to eat together when Christian was still a kid. It was a very classy way to eat of course but a bit too formal for my liking.

'Please, help yourselves. Don't be shy, Ray, Alexander and of course you, Kate.' Carrick said.

'I'm never shy when it comes to food.' Kate said.

Oh my God! And to think that Kate was actually raised in a family whose background may be as rich as the Greys, she should have proper manners but she seemed to have skipped her etiquette classes when she was little. Her reply made everyone at the table laugh except for me who felt a little embarrassed and Christian who only managed a brief smile.

'Thank you, Carrick. I will.' Dad said with a smile.

'Thank you, Carrick.' I said.

'It's a shame that Mia can't join us today. She won't be back till next month, it seems.' Elliot said, cutting himself some of the roasted lamb.

'I'm actually quite excited to meet her! What is she like?' Kate asked, directing the question to either one of the Greys.

'She's about your height, a little bit slimmer, too slim I think, fair skin and dark auburn hair. I hope she's eating well in England, though. She never eats whenever I tell her to.' Grace said. 'I'm sure you have heard of Mia, Alexander? She's our youngest daughter.'

'Yes, Christian told me about her before.' I said.

'So you only have three kids? Elliot, Christian and Mia, am I correct?' Dad asked.

'Yes, Ray. That's right.' Grace replied.

'I've seen the New York Times yesterday. They covered the NYU graduation from two days before and there was a picture of you, Alexander, and Christian together. You were captioned as a 'friend' and I was quite interested to know about this 'friend' they were talking about. And here you are today.' Carrick said, smiling at me while cutting a chicken thigh into smaller pieces.

'Oh...' that was the only thing I could managed.

'What kind of friend do you think he is then?' Christian asked. Somehow, I feel the tone of the question was unfriendly. Christian looked very serious, too.

'Just a...just a normal friend.' Carrick shrugged, not looking at Christian when he said that.

'Do you still have it with you? Can I see it?' Dad asked.

'I can show it to you right from my iPad...wait a minute, Ray.' Elliot said as he briefly left the table and returned with his iPad in his hand. He handed the iPad to dad.

'Ah...that looks candid to me.' Dad chuckled. 'Look at you, Lexi.'

I took the iPad from dad and looked at the picture. It was very candid. I looked kinda flustered too. Dang! The photographer didn't give me a chance to ready myself for the camera!

'Can I have a look?' Kate asked. I handed it over to Kate once I finished looking at it. 'Hey, you guys took this picture after Ray and I left, didn't you? I remember you said you wanted to tell Christian something.'

Fuck! Kate, I thought I told you to keep your big mouth SHUT!

'Yes, we did.' Christian said.

'Oh, so what did you tell Christian, Alexander?' Grace asked and she seemed to be genuinely interested. Thank you very much, Katherine Kavanagh!

'I was...uh...asking him if he has read the...the interview I did with him for Vox Populi, the college paper because if not he can take a look at it since they were giving out the college paper at the graduation and it has the interview.' I lied. Phew! That was close! 'Actually, Kate was supposed to conduct the interview.'

Ha! Right back at you, Katherine Kavanagh!

'Yes, I was supposed to conduct the interview but I can't because I was very sick so I asked Alex to do it for me. And it turned out pretty good! Have you read it, Carrick? Grace?'

'No, I haven't had a chance. You must show me, Christian.' Grace said.

'Sure, mom.' Christian said.

I waited for Carrick to say something but he remained silent. He was busy eating the chicken thigh.

'How's the food so far, everyone?' Grace asked.

'You're an expert in roasting lamb, mom.' Elliot said. So the food was prepared by Grace.

'Delicious, that's all I can say.' Kate said, forking more vegetables to her plate.

'Very good, Grace, very good. Elliot's right, the lamb is fantastic. I like the honey glazed chicken too.' Dad said.

'I have to agree with all of them.' I said, smiling at Grace. I cut some lamb to my plate.

'Feels like a million years since I last ate something you cook, mom. You're a wonderful cook as usual.' Christian said.

'Why, thank you, all of you. Carrick, what about you?' Grace asked.

'Since everyone agree that it tastes good, I'll get beaten up if I disagree, right?' Carrick said.

Everyone at the table laughed at what Carrick said except Christian. He didn't seem to find it funny and totally ignored it like it was a bad joke, choosing to eat the lamb on his plate instead. Something was definitely wrong somewhere between the both of them. I wonder what and I wonder why.

'Alexander, I'm so happy that we are having dinner tonight. It means a lot to us.' Grace said.

'I should thank you, Grace and Carrick for having me and my dad over for dinner.' I said.

'No, I think we have Ray to thank for this dinner. It was his brilliant suggestion that I managed to gather all of you together; Elliot, Kate, Christian and you, Alexander and of course the man himself, Ray. I just wanted to see how my children are getting along with their life. It looks like they are doing just fine.' Grace smiled.

'I think it's going to get better with Kate by my side.' Elliot teased, smiling at Kate who returned the smile.

'You can leave him in my good hands, Grace, Carrick.' Kate said.

'We'll be more than happy to!' Carrick said.

'I would like to propose a toast to them.' Dad said.

We clinked our wine glasses together and drank from it.

'Christian, I just want you to know that no matter what, you'll always have our full support. I just want you to be happy with your life. We love you always and we'll treat Alexander like one of our own as well, won't we, Carrick?' Grace said.

_What the fuck? What did she mean by that?_

'Of course.' Carrick smiled at me with that forced smile earlier on.

_Of course?_

'Here's to Christian and Alex!' Elliot lifted his wine glass. All of us lifted our wine glass once more and toasted to each other.

_A toast to me? Somebody tell me what's going on now, please?_

'I think you are more than capable of taking care of Lexi, Christian?' Dad asked.

_Taking care of me? Wait, what? All of you are actually trying to make me and Christian an official couple? Huh?_

'Sure, Ray.' Christian said with a smile.

_Christian, you too? Really?_

The dinner continued on with more chatter and of course merry eating. Although I enjoyed the dinner and the conversation, I was at a loss and I was pretty much confused about the whole affair. I was happy that Grace and Carrick came to terms with Christian's sexuality. But I didn't expect them to make me and him an 'official item'. The reason was simple - we are not in a relationship with each other! Not yet, at least. And I bet dad must be thinking that the whole family are nice people and he feels safe that I'm seeing someone from a good family background. But what dad and everyone other than Christian and me at the table doesn't know is that there is someone else living inside of Christian.

We finished dinner at around 9:45. We said our goodbyes to each other and I was about to leave with dad when Christian pulled me aside.

'Can't you stay for the night?' Christian asked.

'I have to get dad back to the apartment.' I said.

'I can ask one of my drivers to take him there.'

The whole night had been a complicated affair. I was thrown into a situation that I did not expect at all. And if I spend one more minute with this complicated man, I'm going to go fucking crazy.

'No, Christian. I really can't, I'm sorry. See you.'

I left with dad in the Audi. Christian Grey, if we had a vanilla relationship then I probably would have stayed and it wouldn't have to be this complicated.


	21. Chapter 21: Losing Grip

**Note: This story is going nowhere so it's time to spice and speed things up! ;)**

I picked up the pen and signed without any hesitation. As I finish signing the contract, Christian looked pleased, his lips creased to a smile. I've done something that I never thought I would do in a million years; I've sold my soul to the devil.

'Finally, the wait is over, Alexander! Thank you and all the best to us.' Christian said, his smile still there and extending his hand towards me for me to shake like I'm some sort of business partner.

'My pleasure.' I forced myself to smile and shook his hand.

It was too late to regret anything now. This was the path that I chose and I have to face the consequences of my choice. If anything goes wrong, I have no one to blame but myself.

**_Two weeks ago..._**

I dropped dad at his apartment and said our goodnights. I told him that I will come by tomorrow in the morning to send him off to JFK. He told me that he hope to visit soon and see me and Christian again. He was glad that Christian and I were now 'officially' together. I was confused and unhappy about the whole situation during dinner. And now they got everyone thinking that Christian and I were really seeing each other, as a romantic couple. But the thing is, we're not. We do have some kind of relationship - the sexual kind. If I really happened to be together with Christian, I would get myself into more than just the sexual kind of relationship; I'm getting myself into a kinky fuckery relationship.

As I was driving back to my own apartment, my mind was in a mess. My thoughts were scattered. Where exactly was I at this point in my life?

_Why are you making things complicated for yourself? _There goes the still, small voice of my subconscious. Me making things complicated for me? Are you sure?

_If it's not you, then who else could complicate it for you?_ Christian Grey! He made it complicated!

_So now you're playing the blame game, huh? You are thinking too much! It may not be as complicated as it seems. Sure, Christian Grey is a complex person. But that doesn't mean that he has to make things complicated for you. In fact, he was rather straightforward with what he wants from you and with you. The one who's giving you all these silly thoughts is yourself! _What? I don't think you get it! He was the one fooling around, messing with my feelings and scattering my thoughts!

_There, you said it! He was fooling around! But you know what? You are foolish enough to let him fool around with you! Why are you letting him take control, Alexander Steele? You are the one in control, not him! _I thought about it for a while. Yeah, my subconscious was right. I was a fool for letting him control how I feel and think. And in the process, I made things complicated for myself. What should I do?

_Negotiate the contract with him. _The contract? Is there no other way?

_Not when the contract is the only way you can get close to him. If you really want to know him, be with him, you have to be part of him. You have to get into his world. Take a chance, explore his world. _Explore his world...explore his world...

_You've been looking at this whole thing between you and Christian from your own perspective all this while. Don't you think it's time for you to see things in a different light? It's time for you to see things from his point of view. Look at it this way: you and him in a vanilla relationship but with some twist to it, some kink to it, some sort of spice that Christian adds to it. _Yes...maybe...I was the one being selfish and stubborn all this while...I should try...right?

The next morning, Kate and I sent dad off at the airport. Christian was there as well and he was there earlier than us, too. I was a little surprised at first but figured later that it shouldn't come as a surprise at all. If he can track me down back when I was working in Clayton's and of all places in New York, Canal Street, what is JFK to him? We did some last minute chatting before dad board the plane back to Houston.

'Okay, so this is it. I enjoyed myself thoroughly during my one week stay here and I hope to see you kids soon.' Dad said and he gave all of us, Christian included, hugs.

'Take care, dad. Call me when you reach Houston.' I said.

'Will do, Lexi. You take care too and call whenever you can. Next time I come over, the pina coladas is on you!' Dad said, winking at me. That made me laughed. Dad can be so cute at times.

'Take care, Ray. It was nice to see you again. Do visit soon.' Kate said.

'Same goes to you, Kate.' Dad said. 'And I think Christian, you'll take good care of my boy over here?'

'That's for sure, Ray. You take care of yourself, too.' Christian said with a smile.

'Alright, time to go. Bye everyone!' Dad said, leaving for the departure area with his luggage.

'Okay, Alex, let's go.' Kate said.

'Kate, do you mind waiting for me in the car first? I have something to tell Christian.' I said. 'Some private stuff.' I added for some safety measure.

Kate looked at me then at Christian and let out a little giggle. 'Okay, come to the car when you're done talking.' What the heck? What was the giggle for?

After Kate was out of sight, I turned to Christian, who smirked at me suspiciously.

'Yes, Alexander?' Christian asked.

'Look, Christian, about the dinner last night...I just want you to know that we are...we have...nothing between us...okay? They were the ones making it seem like we are officially seeing each other...' I struggled with my words.

Christian chuckled. 'Official, huh? I like that.'

My face grew warm all of a sudden. What the heck was wrong with me? Stay in control!

'And uh...I want to...' I started but I hesitated for a while before continuing. 'Okay, so let me get this straight. I've given this whole thing between us some thought and I think it's not fair that I keep you waiting for so long. So, give me one week and I will get back to you about the contract. How does that sound to you?'

Christian looked surprised. 'I'm surprised that you are the one bringing up the contract this time, Alexander. So, you'll be signing it after one week?'

'No. I want a negotiation. I will use one week's time to do as much research as I can and that includes reading the terms of the contract over again. When we come to a mutual agreement, I'll sign it.'

'Sounds good to me, Alexander. I'm happy that you are finally taking this more seriously.'

'Well...keep in touch. Bye.'

I hurried off without looking back at Christian. I keep on reminding myself not to let him fuck with my mind.

For the next one week, I kept my promise and read the contract again and jotted down some notes and queries about it. I did my research on BDSM using the MacBook Pro that Christian gave me. We kept in touch via emails and I would email him whenever I have questions about the results of my research. While I have done some research before on BDSM, I wasn't as serious back then. This time around, I did the research from a whole new perspective. I put myself in Christian's shoes and imagine what it would be like to engage in such a relationship. I managed to surprise myself when I was doing the research; I actually find BDSM to be interesting. So, I guess it's 1 point to Alex's subconscious and 0 for Alex himself - I was the one making things complicated for myself.

Before I knew it, my one week was up. Christian called me and we agree to meet in his townhouse to discuss the contract further and potentially signing it.

'I have to say I'm pretty impressed with your research, Alexander. You've exceeded my expectations.' Christian said.

'I guess if you are serious about something, you'll do more than expected. Shall we?' I said.

'Okay, let's get this over with.'

'Sure. Let's talk about hard limits first. I would like to add fisting and rimming to the list.'

'Okay, that's fine by me.'

'And my attitude towards pain...I'll go with a 3 for now. The same goes for the amount of pain I would like to receive. But, we can adjust that later if you want.'

'Right, that's good.'

'Now, I would like to know if any of the punishment will result in me being permanently scarred?'

'No, I would see to it that there will be no visible permanent marks left on your body. Don't worry about that.'

'Okay...and is punishment always administered?'

'Only when you do something that makes me unhappy.'

'Such as...such as talking...cute to you?' I struggled a while with that. I can remember how Christian's eyes are like whenever he said the word 'cute'.

'That is one thing. I don't like people rolling their eyes at me as well.'

I teased him by rolling my eyes at him. His facial expression immediately changed. He looked like he was about to eat me alive.

'Alexander, please refrain from doing that now. I don't want to have to punish you before you sign the contract.' Christian was warning me. I get it.

I cleared my throat and continued. 'Right...sorry. And this is something we've discussed before. I want to shorten the period to one and a half months. I think three is too much for me.'

Christian sighed. 'What about two?'

'No. One and a half.'

'Okay, fine. One and a half it is.'

'Thank you. I guess that's it for my part. Wait...can I not eat from the list of food that is provided for in here? I don't wanna give up on a double cheese burger just yet.'

'Okay, but you should try to eat from the list, alright? It's for your own good. But I will make sure that you are eating right. And you should as well.'

'Cool...so, yeah that's it for me. Anything you wanna add on your part?'

'Yes. To ensure that you are doing your job as the sub correctly, I will have to control certain aspects of your life. First of all, I will arrange for your internship.'

'What? But I was already planning to -'

'Yes, you heard me. Don't worry about whatever you've planned before. Your internship will be taken care of.'

I was not happy about him arranging for my internship because I already planned to go for an interview together with Kate in this reputed publishing firm in Lower Manhattan. But I guess it wouldn't hurt if Christian arranged for it, right?

'Well...okay.'

'And you will have to use the Audi to move around and that includes to work. You will know why when I inform you about the interview.'

'Okay. What else?'

'You are free to wear whatever you want when I'm not with you but whenever we plan to meet up, you will have to wear what I want you to wear. A clothing fund will be provided to ensure that you have the proper clothes in your wardrobe.'

'Fine by me.'

'Each morning before you get to work, you will have to report to me. When you reach your workplace, you will do the same. And the same applies when you leave. You will do so by BBM. Wait a minute.' Christian went to the table to get a box. He handed the box to me and it was a BlackBerry. 'You will use this BlackBerry to keep in touch with me from now on. Use it during work and do your reporting.'

'But Christian, I have a phone.'

'Yes, but don't forget the contents of your phone like its messages and calls can be traced. But not so with the BlackBerry's BBM service. You can keep your old phone, though. The usage of this BlackBerry is limited to me only.'

I fiddled with the box for a while before asking. 'Do you do this with your previous subs too?'

'Do what?'

'Giving them the BlackBerry and asking them to contact you through it.'

'Yes.'

So, I was not that special after all. But whatever. No time to dwell on that. 'Okay, I will do that.'

'Good. So, do we have an agreement here?'

'Yes we do.'

'So, are you going to sign it?'

My mind went into its frenzy mode again. I focused hard to eliminate all negative thoughts about signing the contract. I'm not quite sure if this is what my heart is telling me but I choose to ignore what my head tells me for once. I'm going to go with my heart, or my impulse if that's what it is.

'Yes, I'm going to sign it.'

**Note: How do you like this chapter? This totally went against the direction that I was hoping for this story but the circumstances now forced me to take a detour. This is the fastest I've ever worked on a chapter since Chapter 1! :D But anyway, do tell me what you think about it, alright? R&R and I love you y'all! Peace :)**

**p/s: I'll be taking a hiatus from writing so this will be the last chapter for now. My exams are coming up real soon and I have to prepare for it. And I have some vacation plans after the exam so I don't know when I'll be writing again. So till the next update, please enjoy this! Thank you for your love and support! :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Fuel

**A/N: Hi everyone! Did you miss me? LOL! This one's for DiabeticDiva26 who requested me to do more third person POV. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

'Spread your legs apart...yes, that's right. Bend over a little bit for me, perfect. Now, I'm going to spank you with this riding crop five times and you're going to count and tell me why you're being spanked. Do I make myself clear?' Christian Grey asked a slightly bent over Alexander Steele, with his hands restrained on a spreader bar.

'Yes...' Alex replied meekly.

Christian had a riding crop in his hand and he only had a pair of black briefs on while Alex was only clad in a pair of zebra print boxer briefs. He was also blindfolded. Christian specifically told Alex that whenever they go into the playroom, Alex was only allowed to wear a pair of boxer briefs with animal prints of his choice. Christian will help blindfold him before going into the playroom. The blindfolds used were of different materials each time they enter the playroom but they had one thing in common - they all had a rose scent to them. Once they enter the playroom, Christian will 'play' with Alex however he pleases. They include using sex toys to stimulate Alex; sometimes to arouse him to get him into the mood and sometimes to tease him for Christian's own enjoyment; restraining Alex's movements so that Christian has complete control of his body and sometimes tools for punishment like flogger and riding crops should Alex ever disobey Christian in certain matters. Suddenly, Alex felt a hand connected to his right butt cheek, jolting him. It was Christian's hands; Christian spanked him with his bare hands.

'You seem to have forgotten something, Alexander. Yes what?' Christian said in a deadly serious tone, one that he always employed whenever he was in his Dominant mode.

'Yes, master...' Alex said.

'Good. I'm going to start the first strike. Once it hits you, count the number followed by the reason. Are you ready?'

'Yes master.'

Immediately after, the riding crop came swatting down on Alex's butt. It jolted him forward a little and he involuntarily yelped from the sudden strike.

'One, for not informing you that I was on my way to work.'

Another strike soon followed.

'Two, for not informing you once I reach my workplace.'

A third strike from the riding crop hit Alex on the left butt cheek.

'Three, for not informing you that I was getting off work.'

A fourth swat came down on the same spot.

'Four, for failing to keep in touch with you when you needed me to.'

The riding crop landed on Alex's right butt cheek, dealing the last blow of Christian's punishment.

'Five, for wearing the wrong pair of boxers today.'

'Very good. What did I requested for today?' Christian's icy cold, Dominant voice asked.

'Leopard print.'

'Are you going to commit any of these offenses again?'

'No.'

The riding crop dealt an unexpected sixth blow to Alex. Alex cannot help but wonder why the sixth strike was delivered.

'No what?'

Alex now understood what was wrong.

'No, master.' Alex said. He was a little unhappy about it because Christian said he would only use the riding crop five times.

'That's a good boy. Now, I'm going to insert a vibrator up your ass and you're going to give me head. Do I make myself clear?' Christian asked.

'Yes...master!' Alex quickly said 'master' before another swat of the riding crop came down on his ass cheeks.

'Very good. Stay in position until I get back.' Christian ordered.

'Yes, master.' Alex said.

Christian left Alex standing or rather, bending in that position. He went and get a vibrator and a condom. When he went back to Alex, he smiled to himself when he saw Alex in the same position as before. Although Alex had been a bad submissive for the past one week, he was happy that Alex obeyed his every command in the playroom. It was time to reward Alex for his good behavior in the playroom. Christian stripped Alex down and inserted the vibrator into Alex's orifice. Alex was instantly turned on by the strange yet stimulating sensation inside of him. He was moaning from the intensity of the vibrator. Suddenly, Alex felt something slapping his lips. He was pretty sure it was Christian's harden manhood because he felt the length. He opened his mouth to take in Christian's length, to which Christian gladly slide it in. Christian moaned and cursed under his breath when Alex's mouth moved up and down on his impressive length. By now, both parties were moaning in sinful pleasure. Alex had unleashed the beast inside of Christian. Christian wants to put himself inside Alex so badly. He pulled out his manhood from Alex's mouth and proceeded to remove the vibrator from inside of Alex.

'Stand up straight.' Christian ordered in his Dominant voice.

Alex did as he was told. His blindfold was removed by Christian. Alex was pleasantly surprised by Christian's move because Christian never does that in the playroom.

'You've been a bad boy this whole week, Alexander. But I'm really happy with your behavior today in this room. I'm a man of my words and when I say I will reward you for good behavior, I mean it. As your reward today, you will get to see me face to face when I'm fucking you.' Christian said in a tone that was a little different from his usual Dominant tone in the playroom; his voice was warmer than usual.

Alex let out an involuntary gasp when he heard the word 'fucking'. It was not that he did not like the word nor was it because he didn't want Christian to fuck him. But Alex still didn't like how Christian say the word 'fucking' and every time Alex hears Christian using that word, all he could think of was Christian pounding him mercilessly for his own pleasure. However, Alex was happy that he could see Christian face to face during sex. It was not just sex anywhere but sex in the playroom. Christian and Alex have had sex in the playroom two times before this but Alex was always blindfolded as he was not allowed to see Christian. This was something different in the playroom and it made Alex excited.

Christian rolled the condom on his fully erected length, preparing to invade Alex anytime. While Alex had experienced many times before what it was like having Christian inside of him, the experience this time will be something he will never forget.

'Left leg up my shoulder.' Christian ordered. Alex complied.

Christian's erection brushed slightly against Alex's opening, arousing Alex. He wanted Christian to put it in him so badly. But Christian wouldn't put it in. Christian teased Alex by slapping and rubbing his erection against Alex's own. Alex groaned in frustration.

'Are you ready for me?' Christian asked.

'I'm more than ready!' Alex was desperate for some action.

'What's the magic word?' Christian smirked.

Alex felt extremely irritated. He didn't like the idea of using the magic word in the playroom but he still had to do it. He signed the contract after all and he had to comply with his 'job description'.

'I'm ready, master!' Alex sounded annoyed.

Christian thrust into Alex rather forcefully. Alex screamed, partly by the sudden surprise invasion and partly by the initial pain caused by the thrusting. Christian laid his manhood inside Alex for a few moments before thrusting in and out of Alex continuously. Alex was close to his climax as Christian kept on hitting that sweet spot with each thrust.

'I'm...com...coming...' Alex panted for air.

'Yeah..? Come for me, baby. Come for me!' Christian said through gritted teeth.

Both parties groaned and moaned and when Alex reached his climax, he screamed at the top of his lungs before releasing the contents of his bliss. Christian followed suit soon after, spilling his seed into the condom. About ten minutes later, Christian pulled out of Alex and freed him from his restraints. They left the playroom or the Red Room of Pain as coined by Alex hand in hand, leaving all the shackles and cuffs behind them.

**A/N: So this is it for this chapter! I know it's only a teaser but the next one will continue the story from where it left off previously. I'll tie up the loose ends, pinky promise ;) Till then, R&R! thank you so much for your love and support! Love you guys! :-***


End file.
